Back In The Day
by CheekyBrunette
Summary: One shots of our favorite boys pre-series, starting in pre-school when James and Kendall first met.  WARNING: THIS IS GONNA BE CUTE.  No slash, just friends. And I don't own Big Time Wush, err, Rush. Rating may, might, possibly go up as they get older.
1. Preschool

It was a regular day a preschool. Kendall was four years old, scribbling furiously with crayons. His head was bent over his coloring page of Aladdin, his messy hair fell into his eyes. He had only been in class for about five minutes but was already completely engrossed with his picture. He was so focused, in fact, that he didn't notice the boy sitting across from him, half-heartedly coloring in Hercules' hair.

Eventually, Kendall looked up, trying to find the orange. He frowned when he saw it in the hand of the kid on the other side of the table. "Hey, that's _my _crayon!" Kendall whined, frustrated. How dare some weird kid take the color he needed! Didn't this kid see that _he_ was using the crayons?

The boy looked up, his shiny, brown bangs swished to the side. Kendall's grumpy face softened as he noticed the crayon-stealer was crying. "Sorry," he sniffed, nose twitching like a bunny. He held the orange out to Kendall.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned, completely forgetting about his pictures. Four-year-olds were like that.

The other kid looked crest-fallen. He blinked his big brown eyes to hold back the tears threatening to spill down his tan cheeks. He suddenly became very interested in his thumbs. "I miss my mommy," he choked, looking ashamed. He held his face in his hands, hiding himself from Kendall's worried stare. Kendall reached across the table, putting a comforting, though sticky, hand on the crying kid's shoulder.

"She'll be here soon," he reassured him. The other boy peeked through his fingers at him. Kendall smiled his biggest, cheekiest smile, and the other kid offered a weak grin back. "My name's Kendall. Let's be best friends!"

"M-kay. My name's James," his new friend said, not remembering he had just been crying or what he had been crying about. "Let's be fwends fow foevah," he said, trying to say 'friends for forever', but he couldn't pronounce r's yet.

James Diamond sat in his booster seat in the back of his mommy's car. He had a huge, face-consuming smile plastered on his face and was explaining his day to his mom the best he could. "... and then we built a HUGE towah that went all the way to the ceiling! And then he gave me all his puahple gold fish, and I gave him all my gween ones cause I like puahple and he doesn't, and he likes gween but I don't. And then we played Powah Wangers and he was the wed one and I was the black one cause he is the leadah and I'm the cool one. And we went down the slide, and we wead a stowy, and he taught me how to tie shoelaces! And we'ah _best _fwends, mommy!" he exclaimed, still stumbling over the r's.

Mrs. Diamond grinned, glad her son had made a friend, but she honestly had _no _idea what he was saying. He and Kendall had seemed to have had a gweat, I mean, _great _time together, so she talked to Mrs. Knight and planned to have a play date at their house the next day. It had seemed like a good idea at the time...

She didn't understand how destructive the two boys could be.

Next chapter is the play date, and then after that it's Carlos time baby!

BTW: Towah: tower, Puahple: purple, Gween: green, Powah Wangers: power rangers, Wed: red, leadah: leader. Wead: read, Stowy, Story, We'ah: we're, Fwends: friends. Just in case you guys were confused…


	2. Cookies

Hey guys! CheekyBrunette is practically SNOWED IN for the weekend, so expect an updating frenzy. We have, like, twenty four inches here. It's sort of a pain, but it feels like Minnesota, so you know what that means…

STORY TIME!

* * *

It was James's and Kendall's ninth play date in as many days, and it was the seventeenth thing they had broken.

The two boys were sitting in the Knights' kitchen. Their legs dangled of their chairs as they stuffed their faces with fresh baked cookies. Melted chocolate chips smeared their smiles.

Mrs. Knight stood at the sink, drying the baking sheet she had just used. Her back was turned, but she could still hear the boys whispering and giggling behind her. She looked toward them, and decided they couldn't do anything wrong in the time it would take her to change over the laundry. She headed off to the mud room.

Kendall and James soon finished their cookies. "I'm still huuuuuungwy!" moaned James.

Kendall smushed his bangs out of his eyes, and they stuck up in a knotted mess on his head. "Me too," he said grumpily. He looked over to the glass cookie jar, filled to the top, resting high up on the counter.

James followed his line of vision and threw his hands up in the air. "It's too high! We'll never get it!"

Kendall frowned. He looked longingly at the cookies, and suddenly got a _great _idea. "Yes we can! Come on!" he said excitedly, wiping his hands off on his shirt and jumping off his chair. James followed, but suddenly stopped and turned around and grabbed his napkin. Kendall looked back. "What are you doing?" he asked, ushering him to hurry. James rolled his eyes, furiously scrubbing chocolate off his face.

"I can't go walking around with stuff on me, and my mommy says that I look bettah when I'm clean!"

Kendall pouted. "So…?"

"So? I want to look bee-ah-yu-tiful!" he enunciated.

Kendall crossed his arms, "Well hurry!"

James threw his napkin back up at his place. "I'm alweady done, see?" he asked, flashing his friend a sparkling, chocolate free smile. He rushed over to where Kendall was standing beneath the cookie jar. "So how ah we going to get way up theah?" he asked uncertiantly, "I know I can't weach, so you can't eidah!"

"Duh. I'm gonna use these drawer handles and climb up like a latter," he explained, gesturing to four long, thin silver handles leading up to the counter.

"Like a laddah?" James said slowly, eye lighting up as he understood what Kendall was saying. "Oh! You'ah so smaht!"

Kendall smiled. "I know. I saw Ben 10 do it when he was Grey Matter and trapped in the bad guy's house," he said, and James nodded his head.

"Gweat!" he said, but then looked confused. "Wait… but what am I gonna do?"

It was Kendall's turn to roll his eyes. "You're gonna stand right here and grab it when I pass it down to you." James got in position and Kendall started climbing. He almost slipped for one terrorizing moment, but he caught himself and made it to the top. He crawled over to the cookie jar beneath the cabinets. Grabbing it in his pudgy little fingers, he nearly dropped it.

"Pass it down alweady!" James complained impatiently.

Kendall brought it over to the edge of the counter and held it down. "Alright, but its slip-" the sound of breaking glass cut him off. "pery," he finished, sighing. He looked worriedly over to the door, but his mom didn't come in. The loud tumbling of the washer explained that.

"Sowwy," apologized James from below.

"It's okay," said Kendall. He looked over to the drawers and bit his lower lip. How was he going to get down when he couldn't see the handles over the edge of the counter? He timidly lowered one foot, and found his grip. Like a monkey, he climbed to the ground.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why Mrs. Knight walked into the kitchen to find the boys sitting in a pile of broken glass, eating cookies off the floor.

* * *

It dawned on me that in two years Katie's gonna have to be born. Hmmm...

On that note! Does anyone have any suggestions?

BTW I changed my mind, one more James/Kendall story. I know, I know! Just one! And then we'll get Carlos, cause I know I miss him, I don't know about all of you... Anyway, it's NBD


	3. Amusment Park

Preschool was drawing to a close, and James and Kendall were as close as two four-year-olds could be. They saw each other every day, never got sick of being together, and actually _shared _toys.

So naturally, when Mrs. Knight asked Kendall who he wanted over for his fifth birthday he only said, "James."

His mom nodded knowingly. "Who else do you want to come?" she asked, pen and paper ready to write down the names of, knowing her son, every person he had ever met.

"No one." Kendall was kneeling on the floor, rolling his fire truck back and forth while simultaneously making his Hulk and GI Joe do battle. GI Joe was winning.

"James can come, but don't you want other people too?" she questioned, thinking her son only thought he was aloud one person.

Kendall looked up at her. He crossed his arms to look intimidating, but his matted blond hair completely ruined the effect. His mother almost laughed in her son's face. He hadn't willingly let her near his head since she tried to cut his bangs and he ended up in the ER to getting stitches and had to color in his eyebrow with a sharpie for a month. It hadn't been funny then, but it was now. He frowned and his big green eyes gleamed with determination. "Just James," he said pointedly. Mrs. Knight shrugged and walked away.

So, since Kendall didn't want anyone else to come to his party, his family decided to treat the Diamonds to a trip to the local kiddy amusement park for the best fifth birthday ever.

* * *

It started off fine. They rode on the tea cups, went in the funhouse, played in a giant ball pit, and ate cotton candy.

But soon, Kendall and James got tired of the grownups tagging around. No one's quite sure how it happened, but when they went into the bathroom the two boys were there, and when they came out they were gone.

Mrs. Diamond burst into tears. She swiftly wiped away her running mascara and whipped out a mirror from her pocket book, and sobbed more when she saw big black streaks trailing down her face. Her husband put a strong, comforting, freshly manicured hand on her shoulder. Mr. and Mrs. Knight, who were good under pressure, lead the way to the nearest guard on duty.

James and Kendall snickered from their hiding spot behind the trash can, slapping hands over each other's mouth to silence them. As soon as the coast was clear, they came out and headed off for the nearest ride.

They got in line for 'Arty the Astronaut's Trip into Outer Space', cause, hey, that sounds fun. It was about five minutes before they were headed through the gate, ready to go on an 'out of this world adventure'. They had almost made it, too.

A strong hand gripped each of the boys' shoulders. "Hey," said a deep voice, stopping the two in their tracks. They spun around to face the biggest man they had ever seen. He was huge and _all _muscle. He wore the red and yellow uniform of the gaurds for the park, and his aluminum badge reflected sunlight into the boys' eyes, making them squint. "Where are your parents?" he bellowed, his deep voice reverberating in their cores.

Naturally, the two four (almost five) year-olds panicked.

James and Kendall tried to shake off the guard's grip and run away, but he was obviously too strong. He picked them up by their collars (**not unlike a certain "Freight Train" we know**) and carried them off to the lost kid tent. The big man gently placed them inside, surprisingly, and stood sentry outside the door, daring them to try to escape.

The two friends hoisted themselves up on a wooden bench between a kid with red, curly hair and freckles and a girl with her finger up her nose. James, who was sitting next to her, made a disgusted face and slid over closer to Kendall, grabbing his arm, squealing. Kendall put a reassuring hand on James's leg. "We'll get out of here alive," he said with forced optimism. The boy across from them randomly wet his pants and started crying. "I hope," Kendall gulped.

When the Diamonds and the Knights finally found them in the Lost Kid's Tent, the boys were huddled in the corner, holding each other. James had his eyes closed and was muttering, "If I don't see them, they'ah not theah. If I don't see them, they'ah not theah."

The ecstatic parents whisked their kids up, snuggled them against their faces, and soon began a half hour car ride featuring a non-stop lecture on why they shouldn't have ran away and how much trouble they were in. Luckily, the experience was so traumatizing, the angry parents would never have to worry about it again. Of course, they also never took them back to the park, so they never got the chance to test it.

* * *

Carlos next time, guys. I totally miss him! (though I LOVE writting these James and Kendall ones...)

Reviews? Requests?


	4. Carlos

The boys were in James's front yard, building a "fort".

In other words, they had laid down sticks and rocks in a square-ish shape, with an opening for a "door". It was impressive for two five-year-olds.

"We need a club name," said Kendall, surveying their handiwork. He bent down, adjusted a stick, and sat next to James.

The other boy flopped back in the grass. He clutched his head as he thought, sticking his tongue out. "I got it!" he exclaimed suddenly, sitting up and running a comb through his hair. Kendall was used to his obsession with his appearance and waited patiently for him to finish and say his idea. James tucked his comb in his back pocket. "We can be the Mighty Duck Club!" he said with enthusiasm. Kendall bobbed his head up and down in agreement. They had watched the movie together at least ninety kajillion times, and their dads had even taught them to play hockey on the same day and same ice. It was perfect.

They sat in their fort, and Kendall ripped a big handful of grass out of the ground and sprinkled it in James's hair. The other boy squealed in horror, only to be echoed by another scream.

A boy riding a bicycle had wiped out in front of the Diamonds' house. He tumbled down the road. Kendall quickly jumped up and ran to help. James followed, but not without hurriedly brushing the grass from his hair. By the time they got there, the other boy was already standing up. "Are you okay?" Kendall asked, concerned. The kid laughed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My papi makes sure I gots po-tection," he said, pointing to his knee pads, elbow pads, wrist guards, and helmet. He was smiling, and the boys could see a big, gaping hole where his two front teeth should have been.

The sound of a slamming door behind them, made the boys jump. Mrs. Diamond was sprinting from the house. When she got to them, she quickly checked the other kid over. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are your parents?" she questioned. The little boy opened his mouth to answer, but someone else did it for him.

"Carlos, what happened?" shouted a man running down the street.

"Nothing, papi, I'm fine!" he said as his dad reached him.

"Your name is Carlos?" asked Kendall, his head was swirling. Too much was happening for him to keep it all straight.

"Yep!" he said excitedly. His dad picked up his red Power Ranger bike, which is when Kendall and James noticed something incredible.

"You ride a _two wheeler?_" they asked, incredulous. Carlos looked about as old as they were, but they hadn't even come near mastering the metal beast yet. They stared at him wide eyed and unbelieving as Carlos laughed.

"Yeah! I learned last week!" he said, clearly proud of himself. He smiled, showing off his missing teeth again. James looked at him weird.

"How did you lose youah teeth?" he wondered out loud.

"I tripped up the stairs," Carlos responded matter-of-factly.

Kendall scoffed, "You can't fall _up _the stairs, stupid. Only down!"

Carlos shook his head. "Nu-uh. I fell up them and hit my teeth on the edge of a step and they came right out. They even bled and my mama got scared, but I was okay." The boys had no choice but to believe him. After all, he had the missing teeth to prove it! Carlos then proceeded to show them each one of his many Scooby-doo and smiley faced band-aids and tell how he got each one. They sat in the fort while Mrs. Diamond fixed Mr. Garcia up with a cup of coffee.

"Hey," said James, cutting of a particularly nasty story about how Carlos needed stitches in his ankle because he hurt himself playing Monopoly. "Do you want to be pawt of the Mighty Duck Club? You can hang out in ouah fowt," he added, enticing the Latino.

Carlos nodded his head without hesitation. Kendall looked uncomfortable. "James, this club is for best friends only…" he trailed off when he saw Carlos's falling face. He looked like a puppy who had gotten kicked by someone wearing cleats. His big brown eyes looked at him sadly, and his various cuts and bruises only added to the effect. Kendall sighed. "So I guess you're new best friend," he finished.

And that's how the most destructive duo in Minnesota became the most dangerous trio on earth.

* * *

Ugh, that was so hard to write. I hope it wasn't boring. I don't really like it, but I didn't want them to meet Carlos in the usual way…

Guys, I had a horrid thought. James is going to have to stop mispronouncing R. I could start crying. BUT DON'T WORRY! It won't happen until the middle of kindergarten and it is still summer. Sniff. THEY GROW UP SO FAST!

Reviews, Requests? Come on guys, I'm making a time line. (I love all your ideas, and they're all going on the BTR calendar)


	5. Fishing

Carlos leaned over the edge of the boat, staring into the murky teal water. He frowned. "Where are the fish?" he asked impatiently. His papi had cast his line a whole thirty seconds ago!

"They're coming, you just got to wait," his father explained, and then turned his attention to the boys. "Now, get ready because I'm going to teach you how to do what I just did," he said, referencing to how his hook, bait, and sinker had soared over to the far side of the pond. He reeled in his line.

Mr. Garcia had insisted on taking Kendall, James, and Carlos fishing, despite the protests of their parents. But he was relentless in persuading them to allow their kids to come, and here they were, out on the lake on a beautiful summer day. He had known the trio to get into trouble and break things frequently, but what could they do in the middle of the water while wearing life vests?

Mr. Garcia had finished showing the boys how to cast their lines and let them stand in the row boat to copy him. James held his pole straight out and whirled it around, nearly taking off the other two boys' heads, but his line had sailed a long way out. Kendall just slammed his down on the edge of the boat. The rod made a cracking sound as it hit, almost splintering in two, but held firm. His line went about two feet. Carlos was last, and in a classic, unreal move, his hook caught onto the hem of James's purple tee. As he released his line, a long tear ripped though the shirt. There was a moment of shock.

James started sobbing, holding his shredded tee out to Mr. Garcia. "Fix it!" he wailed through his sobs. Kendall took off his baseball jersey.

"Here," he said, handing it to James. The other boy stared at the unexpected gift in disbelief.

"But what ah you gonna weah?" he asked, confused.

"Your shirt, duh," Kendall said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. James's heart swelled.

"Okay!" he replied enthusiastically, exchanging clothes quickly.

With that crisis averted, the boys squished next to each other on the bench of the tiny row boat across from Mr. Garcia, clutching their poles so tightly in their hands that their knuckles turned white. They stared at their sinkers intently, waiting for them to bob under.

_3 Seconds Later…_

"I'm _boooooooooored,_" moaned the ever-so impatient Carlos. He fell back in mock defeat.

"Me too," said Kendall wearily.

"Me twee," copied James. They all looked at Mr. Garcia expectantly.

Carlos's papi fumbled for an activity to keep them occupied, then he remembered the snack he had packed for them earlier. "How about, FRUIT SMACKERS!" he exclaimed, whipping the gummy treats from his vest pocket.

The boy's eyes lit up immediately. They snatched their packs from Mr. Garcia's hands, and hurriedly opened up the little bags. It wasn't long before there was an all out Fruit Smacker war, and Carlos got pegged then the eye. "Oooooow!" he yelled, clutching where the gummy had hit.

"It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt," Mr. Garcia reiterated as he took a look at his son's eye. His lecture was met with multiple, exasperated 'I know's, and they all sat in silence for a moment. Then, James got a bright idea.

"Tell us a stowy" the fashionable five-year-old demanded. The other boys' heads bobbed in agreement. Carlos nodded so hard his helmet slid back and forth, covering his face. Mr. Garcia sighed.

"Alright," he complied, and the boys leaned in eagerly. "Once upon a time there was a-"

"This is boring!" Carlos erupted. The kid had no attention span. Suddenly, his glazed over eyes brightened. "I know! Kendall! You tell the story!"

James giggled, and Kendall began. "Once upon a time there was a- FISH!" his story broke off and he screamed, pointing to his line which was rapidly unreeling.

"Pull it in!" said Mr. Garcia in an annoyed tone. He should have listened to their parents. What made him think this would be fun?

Kendall did as he was told and slowly brought the fish back. His little muscles tensed as he used all his massive, five-year-old, hockey player strength, but it was too much. The pole flew out of his grasp and landed in the water as the fish dragged it away. Kendall stared his emptied hands. His lower lip pouted and his vision blurred with tears. He sniffed.

James and Carlos captured him in a sandwich hug with Kendall in the middle. "Don't cwy!" James yelled in a totally non-comforting way, but it was the thought that counts.

"Yeah, you can have my pole!" Carlos offered selflessly. Kendall shrugged the other boys off him.

"I'm not gonna cry," he said, crossing his arms and giving them his most determined look. James and Carlos backed off. "But…" his serious face broke for a second, and he took the look of a new born kitten as he blinked slowly and gathered his bearings, "I want to go home."

Mr. Garcia nodded. So did he. "Alright, we'll head in, but that was a big fish you almost caught Kendall." But his compliment fell on deaf ears because currently, Kendall Knight was overboard, splashing in the lake. Two more loud splashes indicated the other two had joined him.

Strangely enough, the boys never did go out fishing with Mr. Garcia again.

* * *

Bwahahahaha. This was so fun to write. I'm either doing one more with these three, or introducing Logan. (Think of this though, I'm doing a tickle fight with the trio)

Tell me what you want in your review! (I'll do 'em both within the next two, guys. No worries!)

BTW: Idea for tickle fight submitted by iVictoriousRushVP. This could be you.


	6. Logan Part 1

James, Kendall and Carlos held hands as they walked into their first day of kindergarten. Their parents had dropped them off, showering them with hugs and kisses, and now they were standing in line to wait for their teacher, Mrs. Popeo, to show them their seats. Kendall surveyed the class, eyeing a large boy with a mean face and unibrow. The other kid caught him staring and grimaced at him. The two were instant mortal nemesises.

Soon, the boys were in their seats and examining the new boxes of crayons and Ninja Turtle pencils they had found in their desks. Luckily, they had all gotten to sit next to by each other. James was in the front row; Carlos was behind him with Kendall sitting across the aisle. It wasn't long until they were joined by a small kid who had a chair next to James. "What's your name?" Carlos asked, friendly as ever and leaning in.

The short boy fumbled the papers he had in his hands, surprised by the question. "Um, L-l-logan," he stammered, looking down at his shoes.

"How old are you?" Kendall asked, though he figured he was five, just like him. Logan became more intent on studying the floor.

"F-four," he said, ashamed. Carlos fell off his chair, laughing, earning a dirty look from Kendall.

"You'ah only foah-yeahs-old?" James asked incredulously. Kendall whacked him on the back of the head as tears pooled in Logan's eyes. He blushed, embarrassed, and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward. He didn't seem like talking anymore, so our favorite trio went back to their conversation about the smell of a new box of crayons.

"It smells better than you do, James!" Carlos said without thinking.

"Does not!" James yelled, offended. Kendall broke apart their all-out slap war. Eventually, it was circle time.

The three sat together, across from them was the shy kid, Logan, who was cowering next to the big kid Kendall had noticed earlier. A strange wave of protective instinct came over him, and he was about to ask the four-year-old to come sit next to him, but Mrs. Popeo began talking before he could.

"Okay, class!" she started, gaining their attention. "We're going to go around in a circle, and when it's your turn you can say your name and age. But only one person speaks at a time," she explained in the classic, peppy tone belonging to all kindergarten teachers. "Let's start with…" she looked around the circle, "Jenny!"

A blond haired girl, supposedly Jenny, smiled. She threw her arms open wide, announcing her age as five and hitting the poor kid sitting next to her in the face. Mrs. Popeo sent him to the nurse, and they continued. Kendall paid special attention when it was the big, mean kid's turn. "My name's Mark and I'm seven-years-old," he grumbled. The class murmured, astonished, to which he replied, "I got held back a couple years! Suck it up, losers!" Their teacher gave him a stern look and a warning. Then, it was Logan's turn.

The boy's focus once again fell to the floor, and his face flushed. "I'm Logan, and I'm four," he quickly breathed out. His classmates laughed nearly as hard as Carlos did, and his face got even redder. Mark guffawed.

"What a baby!" he laughed, giving Logan a small shove, unnoticed by the teacher. The class finished saying their names and ages. Aside from Logan and Mark, all were five.

Then, they went back to their desks and Mrs. Popeo said she wanted to see how smart they were. "Alright! Who knows the alphabet?" she inquired. Every kid raised their hand. Her eyes widened as she put a pretend, surprised look on her face. "All of you?" she asked, acting shocked. "Well then, let's say it together!"

The class complied. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, ellemeno, P…"

Mrs. Popeo's mouth dropped open, feigning surprise. "That was so good!" she complimented, smile never leaving her face. "Next, I want everyone to count for as long as they can with me, okay?" A sea of nodding heads greeted her instructions. "1… 2… 3…" she got them started.

"4…5…6…" the class was pretty solid on their way to ten.

"Uh… 14…16? No, 15!" struggled Carlos and a few others who dropped out before twenty.

By 37, the only two left in the class were Logan and Mark. Kendall raised his eyebrows. How could a four-year-old be so smart? But the kid just kept counting, much to a certain seven-year-old's displeasure.

Logan and Mark had soon reached 64, and the shy boy was starting to look uncomfortable as he noticed everyone staring at him. He stuttered as he counted, rubbing the back of his neck red. His voice grew quieter and quieter as he went on, and Kendall had the feeling he was going to drop out, and he could _not _let that happen. Something about Mark irked him, and he didn't want to see him win. "You can do it, Logan! Don't give up!" he cheered, despite the class's and his friend's dirty looks. The shy boy counted louder, and Mark was starting to look uncertain. They rounded the 100 mark, and the genius four-year-old kept counting as his competitor hesitated before each number. At 134, Mark fell silent, facing defeat by a four year old, who hadn't even gone through kindergarten _once_.

Kendall offered Logan a high-five, throwing a sneer at Mark, taunting him with Logan's win.

And just like that "Lame Logan", as he had already been nicknamed by his peers, had a new enemy.

* * *

Will the boys become friends? Will Mark be mean to Logan? What will the other kids in class do? That's right folks, this is actually a two shot. Stay tuned for part duex!


	7. Logan Part 2

It was _finally _recess, and our favorite threesome was playing an all out, epic game of tag.

"You'll never catch me!" Carlos called behind him to Kendall, crossing the baseball field and getting nailed in the head by a fly ball. Kendall winced, and spotted James trying to blend in by the tether nets. He changed targets and sprinted for the kindergarten heart throb. Soon, Kendall was chasing both Carlos and James around the back corner, when they suddenly stopped in their tracks. Kendall nearly crashed into them, but he skidded to their side, Carlos catching him as he almost fell over himself. The boys joined the ring of classmates that had formed around the scene.

Mark had poor, four-year-old Logan up against the back wall of the building. The red brick nicked his bear arms and face, leaving scratch marks. "Say it," the bully demanded, shoving Logan's head closer against the wall. The little boy closed his eyes in pain. He was pretty certain that if Mark pushed even harder, his head would burst open.

"Your smarter than me," he choked out through his sobs. Tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Aww, awe you still cwying?" Mark teased in a mock baby voice, sounding vaguely like James. Mrs. Popeo's kindergarten class laughed.

James and Carlos looked horrified. They didn't particularly like Logan, but Mark was still being a jerk. Kendall balled his fists and clenched his teeth as he picked up the classic 'I'm going to beat the crud out of this guy' stance.

A boy with curly brown hair standing next to him elbowed him in the ribs. "You sure missed it!" he said excitedly, "He already made him eat dirt and punched him all over. He kicked him in the tummy and he screamed so loud…" the boy trailed off, laughing too hard to continue. Kendall had had enough. He cast a glance to James, who had already recognized his body language and was shaking his head.

"Come on, Jamie," he begged, using the never fail nickname. The taller boy sighed.

"Alwight, so long as my haiah doesn't get messed up," he reasoned. The two gave Carlos a look, and by the judge of things, he was completely lost.

"What?" He asked, scratching the top of his head, helmet under one arm. James nudged his elbow and gave a nod in Mark and Logan's direction. Carlos's eyes widened in understanding. A big smile crept against his face. "Just like the Ninja Turtles and Power Rangers!" he exclaimed, and suddenly, James forgot about his hair. He was officially in.

Kendall led the way into the circle of kids, flanked by his two friends. He crossed his arms, putting on his fiercest expression. It would have been terrifying, except he was only five. "Put. Him. Down," he spat at Mark. The bigger boy turned around slowly to face him.

"What did you say?" he asked, holding a fist out in front of Kendall's face, trying to be intimidating, while simultaneously grinding Logan further into the wall. The blond boy barely contained his fury.

"I said," Kendall spoke slowly, as if talking to a two-year-old. "Put. Him. Down." He struggled to restrain himself.

Mark's eyes popped out of his head, and he laughed a cold, mocking laugh. "What are you gonna do about it?" he questioned. When Kendall didn't immediately respond, he went back to Logan and threw him on the filthy pavement, giving him a swift kick to the stomach. The boys heard the wind rush out of Logan, and it didn't matter that they were going to be like the Ninja Turtles. It didn't matter that they were going to be like the Power Rangers. All that mattered, was saving Logan.

Kendall jumped Mark, engulfing his head in a venomous hug, scratching at his eyes. The brute stumbled backward into James, who clamped onto his leg, digging his teeth into his knee. Carlos settled for just punching him as hard as he could, which was pretty hard for a kindergartner.

After about five seconds, Kendall fell off Mark's head, James released his leg, Carlos stopped punching, and the giant seven-year-old ran away crying.

Kendall, panting, walked over to Logan, holding out a hand to help him up. The little boy shrank away, untrusting. Kendall kept reaching his hand out toward him, and eventually the little boy took it timidly. "Thanks," he muttered, almost inaudible.

The boys were called to the principal's office to walk in on a crying Mark. The man hadn't believed their story at first, but the bruises the nurse had found on Logan had proved all. Mark was, luckily, expelled, and they, luckily, got off with only two weeks of missed recesses. Their parents were called, but none of them got in trouble at home.

All in all, the boys were pretty proud of themselves.

* * *

**Guys I **

**felt horrible writing this**

**felt like I made a bad name for seven-year-olds and kindergartners everywhere**

**wanted to give Logan the biggest hug ever.**

**SERIOUSLY REVIEW THIS ONE! I'm so uncertain of this...**


	8. Finally Friends

**I was seriously considering not updating. I was engrossed in "When they were Younger" by Rescuer 2. It was okay. Sort of the same thing as this, but everything felt like it moved really fast and it wasn't tempered with any cuteness. Just angsty little boys, but it was good. Really sad in an good way.**

**

* * *

**

No one was quite sure how it happened, but Kendall, James, and Carlos quickly became the most popular kids in Mrs. Popeo's kindergarten class. Nearly every kid wanted to play with them at recess. Kendall was the understanding group leader, James was the pretty one, and Carlos was a lovable ball of energy. Most people had completely forgotten their role in, as accurately labeled, the "Mark incident".

Logan, however, was a different story.

He didn't play with _anyone, _and he certainly never said anything. In fact, the last words anyone had heard him utter were to Kendall after he got beat up by Mark. Logan was still picked on, despite the work of the trio, and tried to avoid his peers' taunting at all costs. He just walked into class and kept his head down until he got home, and frankly, it annoyed the boys. Every day they would talk to him in class and attempt to make him their friend, but he was too shy and refused them. Of course, that didn't mean they ever left him alone.

The threesome was always flanking little Logan's side. They almost never let him be. Subconsciously, they encircled the younger boy, protecting him from harm. In line or during circle time, Kendall always sat on one side of him with James and Carlos on the other. No one was going to lay a hand on their Logie.

It was two months after Mark had beaten him up when he finally talked. He had turned around in his desk to face Kendall and was staring at him. It took Kendall, who was engrossed with his coloring, a moment to notice. He eventually looked up and gave Logan a crooked look. "Yes?" he asked, confused.

Four-year-old Logan suddenly became very interested in his fingers, his mouth opened a hair. In a voice so quiet it was almost inaudible, he rushed out, "Can… can I borrow your yellow crayon?"

James and Carlos, who had also barely heard, beamed. Kendall's face lit up. All three boys immediately whipped out their crayons from their desks and held them out to Logan. The little boy, done talking, pressed his lips together in a thin line, took the yellow from James's hand, and returned to coloring his 'Counting Sides Honey Comb' worksheet.

But the boys weren't finished with him yet.

Kendall poked the slight boy in the back with his pencil. Logan turned around timidly. With approving looks from his friends, he popped the question. "Would you like to be our new best friend?"

Logan took a sharp intake of air, clearly surprised. He stared at the trio, wide eyed and shocked. Kendall laughed at his reaction, when in actuality it was pretty sad that the kid had obviously never had any friends, and quickly regretted it.

The four-year-old's eyes welled with tears. He had thought Kendall was making fun of him, like all the other kindergartners, and had got his hopes up to watch them fall. He sat in his desk, pretending to study the shapes and bumblebees on his worksheet, and resisted the urge to cry. His face flushed in embarrassment.

It was Carlos's turn to poke him in the back. Though Kendall and James also really wanted Logan to join the group, Carlos probably wanted it more. The other two were so close, and it wasn't unusual for him to feel out of place. It wasn't like they had inside jokes or excluded him; they just had a tighter knit bond. Carlos wanted someone he could feel that close to.

"He wasn't kidding. We really want you to be our best friend!" the cute Latino explained.

Logan looked at them skeptically, and slowly, he believed them. A big smile crept up the sides of the shy boy's face.

And with a simple nod of the head, the troublesome foursome had finally been established.

**

* * *

**

Ugh. This was sort of short. But now Logan has finally been added to the group and I feel so free! It's like a giant (albeit: Hott, or cute in this case…) weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

**Have any of you guys noticed that Carlos and Logan are together, like, all the time? Plus, I sort of felt like I was writing it so Kendall and James knew each other better in previous chapters any way. Hence: Carlos wanting Logan as a bestie.**

**I have all these ideas I'm psyched for, including requests. But a lot of them need to wait for when they're older, including a certain boy and his lucky comb. You know who you are, requester of awesomeness. **


	9. NaptimeTickle Fight

**Guys, if I tell you that I'm gonna do something next, as it turns out, I'm lying! GRRRR! I spontaneously got this idea that I felt HAD to happen now, so yeah. I'm sorry *dies* don't kill me!**

* * *

After a long morning of math, stories, and playing, Mrs. Popeo was more than ready for naptime. Especially this year, due to having our wild boys in her class. Of course, just because she was tired, didn't mean her class was.

"Awww! Do we _have to_?" whined a very energetic Carlos as they lined up to get their mats from the cubbies on the far side of the room.

"We all need naps, or else we can't play," his teacher explained, exasperated. This wasn't the first time Carlos had asked that question. It was their 122nd day of school, and he'd probably asked 244 times.

"But do we _have to_?" he moaned. His complaints were met with a tired sigh from Mrs. Popeo. Oh how he knew that sigh well. The little boy's strong shoulders sagged as he picked up his mat and laid it out next to his friends. Kendall looked up at him through his messy blond bangs, green eyes shining.

"She said we had to?" he asked, knowing the answer but still hoping it was different this time. A nod from Carlos's helmeted head confirmed his thoughts. He fell back on his part mat in defeat. "I hate naptime," he complained. James gasped.

"How do you hate naptime?" he asked, getting worked up. "It's how you get yo beauty sleep! And without beauty sleep, we wouldn't be be-a-yoo-tiful, and girls would say 'ewww!'" he said quickly, not pausing for air. Carlos and Kendall rolled their eyes. Logan scratched his head, confused.

"Why do we care if girls go 'ewww'?" he wondered, his unusually bright, four-year-old mind not understanding. The other boys, having known James longer, groaned, expecting to hear him go off on another speech on the importance of girls.

They were pleasantly surprised when James put a knowing hand on the raven haired little boy's shoulder and said, "You'll get it when you'ah older," though he didn't really get it himself.

Suddenly, the lights turned off and a chorus of hushes echoed throughout Mrs. Popeo's kindergarten class as their teacher crept off to the teacher's lounge. The boys lay on the ground, grumbling to themselves, and drifting off into dreamland.

Until Carlos started singing of course.

"IT STARTED WHEN AN ALIEN DEVECIE DID WHAT IT DI~" a sharp elbow to the ribs from Kendall immediately cut him off. The Latino rolled over to glare at him, and Kendall laughed at his annoyed face. Oh, it was _on_.

Carlos jumped on his bed-headed friend, tickling his sides. Kendall squealed for mercy, but Carlos was relentless. James sat up, frustrated. "Guys- Guys! HEY GUYS!" James attempted to get their attention, but failed. "That's it!" he yelled, exasperated, joining the fight and attacking Carlos. Logan twiddled his fingers nervously.

"Guys… it's naptime, and the lights are off, and we're supposed to be sleeping and quiet," he warned timidly. A hand reached out and grabbed his shirt collar pulling him into the battle. Logan's reluctance made him a target, and all three boys immediately turned on him. His rare, but happy, laugh filled the room.

When Mrs. Popeo came in to witness the boy's first, all out tickle fight, she wasn't surprised. Just like how the boys weren't surprise when they got recess taken away.

* * *

**Guys, while typing this I got a fudge pop and my tongue froze to it. IT WAS SO SCARY! But I'm all good now.**

**Yo, so thoughts? I felt confident in this one, which makes me think it's probably the worst thing I've written. (Don't ask, it's the way I am :D) Ugh. I really try/want to let you what I'm doing next, but I've realized I have no planning skills at all so…**

**Oh, and congrats to all of you who care enough to read my A/Ns. **


	10. Where Babies Come From?

**Guys, confession time. You all know how James works out in front of his heroes? I may or may not take that to the extreme. I watch BTR while I lift weights and run. I feel so much better with that off my chest :D**

* * *

Kendall Knight practically bounced to his seat. Summer was almost there, soon it was going to be his birthday, and he had just got the most exciting news! "Logan! James! I have the besteresterestest thing to tell you!" he nearly shouted, then looked around, lost and smile fading. "Where's Carlos?"

"Right here!" said a voice behind him. Kendall whirled around to find the short Latino right behind him, his big eyes wide, taking up his entire face.

"There you are!" Kendall cried, excited. "Sit down and listen!" Carlos obliged and took his seat behind James. "So you'll never guess what!" Kendall said, pausing to let them guess. When he was met with silence, he continued into his story, unfazed. "My mom ordered in for a new baby!"

Carlos and James looked at him, incredulous, while Logan seemed uncertain. "Um…" he hesitated, not sure if he should continue. He never really was… "What do you mean, ordered?" he asked in his usual, quiet, but getting louder and more confident by the day, voice.

"Well, duh!" Kendall explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Daddy says that you fill out a sheet in purple marker, and send it to the North Pole. Then Santa gives the advice to the Stook and he shows the elves how to make the baby so it looks like Mommy and Daddy, and then they send it to us."

James's eyebrows knit together as he inspected the underneaths of his fingernails for dirt. "I think you mean the _Stowk, _Kendall, but that's _not _how it happens."

Kendall crossed his arms. "Oh, yeah? Well, where DO babies come from?" he asked, annoyed to think that James would think anything his daddy said was wrong.

"Well," James started, looking up from his tan, well-manicured hands. "Evewy night, the Stowk flies into town and comes in through the mail slot. Then, the mommies and daddies dwaw a picture of the kind of baby they want and the Stowk takes it to his castle. Then, he builds the babies from fwuit he gets in his garden and bwings them to the mommies and daddies when he's done," he finished, sticking his tongue out in victory.

Logan rubbed the back of his neck, his tell-tale sign that he felt awkward. "Um, James, Kenda-"

"That's so NOT how it happens!" Carlos cut him off, getting between the two bickering best friends, about to set them straight. The two boys stared at him, opening their mouths to tell him how right they were, but Carlos kept talking. "It's not the Stoak," he said, mishearing James, "It's the _stork_ and he's way cooler than that." He jumped up on Kendall's desk, excited. "So he's this guy who wears this special cape, right? And he flies in the sky like Superman and stuff. And then, mommies and daddies go outside and blow on wish flowers and wish for babies. Then, the little white floaty things go and hook on his cape. Then, when he cleans it, the white floaty things fall off and when they hit the floor they become babies. He then sweeps them out the door, and the babies fall to the ground and into the mommies and daddies front yards and _that's _how it happens," Carlos finished, sounding very much like a dreaded know-it-all.

That did it. The three kindergartners started arguing. Shouting about how their way was right, and leaving Logan to try and stop them with his small voice.

"Guys… guys…" he tried, sounding very quiet in the midst of all the yelling. He hunkered back in his chair and started to cry, scared. When the sound of Logan's sobs reached their ears, the other boys became silent.

"What's wong, Logie?" James asked, worried about his upset fwend, errr, friend.

Four-year-old Logan looked up at them with sad, tear-filled, brown eyes, his vision blurry. "You were all loud, and I-I-I-," he stuttered off, too upset to continue. Kendall frowned, inwardly slapping himself. Logan hated it when they fought because he thought it was scary, like Mark. Kendall didn't want to be _anything _like Mark. Especially to Logan.

"We're sorry, Logie. We didn't mean to make you cry," he apologized genuinely, backed up with the nodding heads of Carlos and James. Logan sniveled and shook his head.

"But-but I thought babies came from mommies!" he wailed, feeling slow, and awkward, and dumb. The boys stifled laughs.

"No, they defiantly come from the North Pole," Kendall said.

James frowned. "No, from the Stowk's garden's fwuit!" he argued.

Carlos folded his arms over his chest, "I think you mean the Stork's cape?" he said with a cough.

And before you knew it, they were arguing and Logan was crying, and poor, Mrs. Popeo had to put them in time out, and read a story to the sobbing four-year-old. It was never a short day for the poor kindergarten teacher.

**

* * *

**

Haha, I totally forgot to write this until right now. Ugh. I'm sick of kindergarten. I'm forcing summer upon them so I can get a change of atmosphere!

**Thanks for your reviews guys. I love all of you wonderful people.**

**I think this needs a Carlos oriented one. He's fun, yeah? Maybe I'll make them go over and play at his house. Don't hold me to that, though. I fail at planning.**

**Oh, and notice, if I'd write an 'ah' instead of an 'r' for James, it's actually and 'r' now. This is horrible. It's just the worst thing to ever happen.**


	11. The First and Last Trip to the Pool

**I hope you know, that I generally watch Ellen while I write. Ugh, I need to ice skate. It always gets me pumped to write. **

* * *

Carlos was nearly peeing himself in excitement. "Mama, when are they gonna get here?" he asked, squirming in his seat at the kitchen counter in his swim trunks.

"Soon!" Mrs. Garcia laughed, sneaking toward him with sun block hidden behind her back. She jumped him from behind, and his happy squeals filled the house as she rubbed it all over his tiny body.

It was a couple weeks since kindergarten ended. Tears had been shed, teachers had been annoyed, and fun times had been shared. Thank goodness it was over.

The door bell rang. "They're here!" Carlos yelped, escaping his mother's grasp and tripping over himself to get to the door. He reached up to the door handle, and pulled it open. Three boys decked out in swimsuits, flip flops, and pool noodles stood on the other side, smiles wide. "Mom, Mom! Can we go now?" he called behind him, ready to hit the pool.

"Yeah, cause I want to play chicken," said Kendall, pumped.

"And I want to tan," said the already dark James.

"Is there any reassurance that they put the proper amount of chlorine in?" Logan asked nervously. The other boys looked at him funny, and his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

Mrs. Garcia gave him a warm smile, making his face even redder, and ushered them out to the car. After buckling James, Kendall, and Carlos into their booster seats and Logan into his car seat, they headed off. The families were at the point where each car had enough boosters for all four boys. Well, all but Logan's. But his family was excluded from a lot of things.

They reached the neighborhood pool and the boys trampled out of the car, immediately rushing to the shallow end. "Kendall, not the hair!" James shrieked as the two boys splashed each other.

"CANNON BALL!" Carlos screamed as he jumped in, creating a tidal wave and drenching James's head completely. The angry soon-to-be first grader's shouts of protest resounded throughout the pool.

Mrs. Garcia had already donned her shades and was reclining, eyes closed in the sun. She felt a sudden cool shade upon her, and sat up to find Logan standing next to her chaise, staring at his toes. She grinned, attempting to look approachable, but the little four-year-old just looked even _more_ awkward. "Yes," she asked.

"Um… Would you help me with my floaties?" he asked, holding the deflated arm floaties out to her. Once they were inflated, and he was set, the short little genius leapt into the water.

And that's when it started.

Carlos clambered on top of Kendall's shoulders, and with a valid amount of poking and prodding from them, Logan reluctantly got on top of James's. Thus, the chicken fight began. Carlos and Logan began to wrestle each other off as Kendall and James tried to push the other away.

The boys and I would like to apologize to the surrounding kids who got punched in face and kicked in the nose.

When Carlos fell off and conked his head on the pool ledge, the game was over. Luckily, he had been wearing his helmet, or else it would have been his twenty third trip to the ER. The Latino, however, was unfazed and popped up from under the water like nothing had ever happened. "SHARK ATTACK!" he screamed, jumping on Kendall and riding him around the shallow end, scratching at his face. Kendall laughed and fought back, wrestling him into the pool. He jumped in victory, only to get tackled by James and Logan, who were in turn attacked by Carlos. Soon, it was an all out brawl, James and Kendall versus Carlos and Logan.

Things spiraled downward from there.

Needless, to say, several toddlers went home with new bruises, and an elderly woman was punched in the stomach so hard she threw up. When leaving the pool, Logan was limping, Kendall was shaking water out of _both _ears, James was sobbing over his new hair cut, Carlos was cross eyed, Mrs. Garcia was lecturing all of them, and the lifeguard was busy shouting at them to never come back while simultaneously recessitating the poor dad they had nearly drowned and comforting his crying daughter.

The boys still haven't been aloud within five hundred feet of the pool, and had to send in recent pictures of themselves to put outside the pool underneath the 'Do Not Allow Entrance' sign.

* * *

**Ugh, seriously guys, I need reviews cause I had a horrible time trying to write this. I tried to make it semi-humorous, which makes me think it was absolutely awful.**

**I watched Big Time Pranks. It was funny. LIKE ALWAYS!**

**Now I have to go run for a half hour. Pity me?**


	12. Broken Ankle

**I just got a request for this, and I know I promised you people the sleepover, but I loved this idea and… well. It had to be done now. Plus I think it makes the story flow a bit better, you know? Props if you read these A/Ns at the top, cause I never do.**

* * *

Naturally, the moment they found out, the boys were at the Diamond's in seconds.

That's right, folks. James's dad had surprised him with a swing set!

Three over-excited little boys busted through the front door and fell over themselves in trying through the house to the back yard. "I wanna ride on the swings first!" yelled Kendall, scrambling through the foyer.

"No, me!" Carlos complained, coming up from behind and tackling the other six-year-old to the ground and racing past him. Logan, meanwhile, was still at the front door, wiping his shoes on the mat.

"Hi, Logan!" Mrs. Diamond said cheerily, carrying a hamper full of laundry down the steps. Her long brown hair was done neatly, and she wore a pretty yellow and white flowered sun dress that made her flawless tan somehow look even more golden. Her face was made up perfectly. All this, at eight AM.

Logan's line of vision immediately dropped to the floor, and his cheeks took on a familiar shade of pink. "Hello, Mrs. Diamond," he mumbled, then eyed the pile of dirty clothes in her arms. "Can I help you?" he asked politely, but shyly, despite his friends' calls for him to hurry up drifting in from outside.

"No," she declined with a smile, "go on out back and play." The five-year old looked absolutely relieved, glad he wouldn't have to awkwardly remain in the same room with James's mom, he was still shy around all the boys' parents, and hurried away to the new swing set. Mrs. Diamond watched him go, wrapped up in thoughts about how cute the poor thing was and how she would give anything to change things for him.

She made her way to the laundry room, and had just powered up the washer when she heard him scream.

James threw himself into the house, tears streaking his cheeks. "Mommy, Mommy!" he yelled from the kitchen, his voice cracking on his sobs. His mother immediately came running.

"What's wrong, Honey? Where are you hurt?" she breathed, looking him over for injuries.

"It's not me," he wailed, rubbing his wet nose on his arm and sniffing. "It's Logan. He's, he's…" he choked, but Mrs. Diamond was already gone. James ran after her, still crying, but he wasn't alone. In fact, all four boys were emotional wrecks, but only one was in pain.

The youngest member of the foursome was curled a ball under the monkey bars of the new swing set, his ankle bent at a sickening angle. Mrs. Diamond put on her serious face. "Don't move him boys," she instructed Kendall and Carlos, who were at Logan's side, and went inside to call an ambulance.

"It's okay, Logie. Soon it'll be all better," Kendall said, half heartedly, giving Carlos a weak nudge with his elbow.

"Wha- oh, yeah," he agreed unconvincingly. Despite their attempts to cheer him up, Logan just kept crying. Hard. His little face was contorted in pain as he clutched his leg in misery.

Kendall then realized he was crying, too, and immediately got fed up with it. He put his tough face on, and put a knowing hand on Carlos's shoulder. The Latino looked up; eyes full of tears, and saw the look on Kendall's face. His sobbing ceased and he put Logan's head in his lap, running comforting fingers through the younger boy's raven black hair, as little Logan's body wracked as he resisted screaming.

James stood in the sliding doorway of his house, half watching his friends, and half watching his mom speak frantically on the phone. He was upset, but seeing how his Kendall and Carlos were handling it made him feel strong. He wiped his face clean with a tissue, and ran up to his mommy, pulling her in for a loving hug.

It wasn't long before the ambulance arrived and left, taking Logan with them.

* * *

"WHOA!" Kendall and James gasped as they saw the little cast on Logan's tiny leg. Carlos crossed his arms, annoyed.

"I get thems all the time!" he grumbled, upset that it was cool when Logan got a cast and not when he got one. Kendall gave him a push.

"It's different when it's Logie," he said, rolling his eyes, having read Carlos like a book. Well, not like him reading a book. Like Logan reading a book. He himself wasn't so great at reading yet. Carlos muttered to himself but quickly got over it.

"Sign it!" Logan said happily, leaning forward in his hospital bed to hand them a red sharpie. His kiddie gown was pale blue, making his eyes shine, with little multicolored, roller skating hippos. The boys took turn writing their names and drawing pictures until Logan was allowed to go home.

And that's how Big Time Rush handled their first major injury.

* * *

**I know what you hyper-observant people are thinking "their ages all went spontaneously up during the summer and that's defiantly NOT right". Yes, yes. I know. Truthfully? I totally forgot to change their ages in kindergarten, so I'm just bumping them up now. Sorry!**

**Yo. You people. **_**Big Time Sickness.**_** You need to read it RIGHT NOW! I swear. Go find it under my favorite stories, cause it's like, my favorite thing (and the first BTR story I read and really liked).**

**I **_**almost **_**made Logan Carlos in this one. Like, Carlos would be hurt, but the request was for Logan, so that's what I did. Next one I swear will be about James and the sleepover.**

**FUN FACTS: I changed who's house it was three times. **

**My favorite part was picking what to put on Logan's hospital gown.**

**I put tape on my mouth, cause I kept singing instead of writing. I don't have self control.**

**Sorry if this is awful. I had horrible writers block.**


	13. Afraid of the Dark

**Alright, shout out time to silentreader32456 cause you rock my socks, foshizzle!**

**AGH! Guys, I have a typo in the first sentence of the first chapter. I feel horrible, no one look at it!**

The four boys looked at Mrs. Knight hopefully, eyes pleading. She had attempted to resist, she really did, but their little faces were just to adorable to say no to. "Yes," she said and gasped, shocked at her own answer. She jumped on the phone to call the other mothers and ask for permission as the boys cheered. Their very first sleep over! It probably would have happened sooner, except no parent had been willing to host all four boys for more than twelve hours. Not that they didn't love them, they were just... a handful to put it nicely.

With the okay from their guardians, James, Carlos, and Logan ran home to pack for their stay at the Knights. They quickly returned with underwear, toothbrushes, hockey gear, pjs, fresh clothes, and smiles.

The evening was great. Kendall's mom had fed them dinosaur chicken and chocolate milk and let them play with their food. Then, she plopped them down on the couch to watch Mighty Ducks, yet again, and let them stay up to watch it, even though it went until nine 'o clock!

Soon it was time for bed, and the boys laid out their sleeping bags on the floor. Kendall's had Superman, Carlos was Spiderman, James had Batman, and Logan's was plain red. They snuggled in, Mrs. Knight kissed their heads or at least attempted to, Logan flinched away, and turned off the lights. That's when they heard it.

The sound of ragged breaths filled the dark, and Kendall immediately turned on the lamp. Once his eyes adjusted, he found himself staring at two squinting boys and a very, very scared one.

James's face was pale, and he looked completely terrified.

"James what's wrong?" Carlos asked, worried, his face the picture of concern. James just shook his head, sitting up and pulling his legs to his chest. Kendall ran over.

"Are you okay?" he asked, stressed. Kendall hated when any of his friends were hurt or upset. He wanted to protect them, and when they weren't happy he felt like he wasn't doing his job right. After a couple minutes of badgering the unusually silent James, Kendall and Carlos gave up.

That's when Logan started, "James..." The older boy looked at him, "Um... are you scared of the dark? Cause, if you are, it's okay, cause lots of people are, I mean, even I'm a little... _scared," _he admitted, almost inaudible he spoke the word so softly. James buried his face in his hands.

"I thought you guys would laugh at me if I brought my night light," he said, proving Logan's theory correct. His friends looked appalled.

"We wouldn't do that!" Carlos squeaked, upset that his friend didn't trust him.

"Yeah, I brought Albert, and you guys didn't laugh," Logan said, pulling his blue, lab coat wearing, stuffed elephant up closer to his chest, blushing.

Kendall looked James in the eye, serious. "We would _never _laugh at you, James. Never," he said forcefully. A broad smile crept up James's face.

"Okay," he agreed, and stifled a yawn. "Um, I'm tired."

"Sure," Kendall said, walking around Carlos's sleeping bag and settling down in his sleeping bag and leaving the lamp on.

"Um, Kendall?" James called over Carlos.

"Yeah?" he replied, alert despite being tired.

"Umm..." he shared a look with Logan, and the smaller kid just nodded his head. "You can turn the lights off."

"But the dark-"

"It can't get me when you guys are here," James cut him off, mustering up all his confidence. Kendall smiled, feeling like the leader he wanted to be.

"No, it can't."

The lights went off, and strangely, James wasn't scared any more.

**This was horrendous to write. I probably erased the entire things four times over, and I still don't like it. Grrrr!**

**FUN FACT: When I write these, I probably rephrase the dialogue at least nine times cause I want it to sound natural. Like, little boys would actually say it.**

**Carlos wasn't really in this one, so next they're gonna be in 1st grade and I'll try to make it very Carlos oriented, cause I love him and I don't do enough with him.**

**New episode tonight with JB hosting! Woot, woot!**


	14. First Grade, First Lunch

**Oh my gosh. Katie= *punch* I'm shy okay? I loved the whole thing with her and then James and his adorable worrying! EEEEEEP! So cute! I'm, I'm watching it right now, and seizuring cause I'm in love. I vow on my life to do some wonderful protective brotherly moments with the guys and Katie. I would be ashamed if I didn't.**

**I thought I would hate Peggy, but she's so cute! I accept her. With every new character, I think I'll hate them, but end up loving them! CAMILLE! I WILL STINKING RIP YOUR THROAT OUT! DIIIIIIIIIEEEEE! SAME WITH YOU JO AND CANDY AND MEGAN! Why were they even that mad? And second of all, what kind of name is Steve anyway? Dude, even if you had the SLIGHTEST chance with Logan, why the heck would you opt for some gross Steve guy and crush is fragile heart? Gah!**

**I WOULD SO SEE KISS AND TELL WITH CARLOS! He's perfect. Like, even if he did everything he did to all those girls during speed dating, I would totally date him anyway, even if I didn't know him like I do.**

**Guys. I love them. Oh my gosh, I could cry I love them so hard!**

The boys shared awkward glances before walking through the doors. The classroom smelled like sharpened pencils and "NEW CRAYONS!" yelled Carlos finding his desk and ripping it open. He opened the box and brought it up to his nose, inhaling and crossing his eyes.

Logan found his seat next to James, but Carlos and Kendall were in two different corners. The two friends shrugged it off easily, knowing they'd still get to play and work together, but Logan was a different story.

"What if no one likes me? What if they make fun of me? What if they hurt me?" he sniffled, fighting off tears and trying to be brave like his friends.

Kendall's stomach churned. He hated to see his friend so upset with no power to do anything about it. He was six years old, but even Kendall Knight knew no kid should worry about being hurt on his first day at school. Or ever, actually. He gulped, floundering, but luckily James helped him out.

"You've got me, silly!" he exclaimed, clapping Logan on the back and dragging him over to their seats.

The teacher's name was Mrs. Andrycowski, and although she was fresh into her career, she recognized our favorite foursome as the problem group. Maybe it was something about the way Carlos never took off his helmet and ran through desks and people. It could have been the way James was too busy with his comb to ever actually listen to her. It very well might have been how Kendall just looked at her and laughed when she gave a "stupid" order. And something about the way Logan kept his head down yet snickered at his friends absurdity made her wonder if his supposedly genius little mind had been driven to insanity over the summer.

Of course, we know Carlos is just rambunctious, and James is just vain in a cute way, Kendall's just stubborn, and Logan's just a smart kid who's learning to have fun, but that didn't mean they weren't a dangerous team.

Despite all the misconceptions and oddness of the four boys, class went by smoothly, until around twelve 'o clock, when snack time came.

It wasn't Mrs. Andrycowski's fault. She hadn't known that's what they were serving in the cafeteria that day.

It wasn't the lunch lady's fault. She didn't know how the boys dealt with things like this.

It wasn't the boys' faults. They didn't know what their actions would result in.

You've probably guessed it by now. It was mystery stew day in the cafeteria. Exactly. Not mystery meat, my lovely readers, but mystery stew. It's when they take all the left over from who knows when and stick it in a pot, forming the most horrifying of all school lunches. It was a tradition at the boys' elementary school. Something about clearing out the previously stuffed walk-in freezer to make room for the boxes of tater tots and hot dogs they were going to load in. All four's mouths watered at the thought.

"I can't eat this," James said disgustedly looking down at his plate. "My mommy says, 'you are what you eat,' and I don't wanna be this," he explained with a frown, glaring at his tray.

"Well, neither can I. It's gross." With that, Kendall picked up his tray and headed over to the empty lunch line. His friend followed reluctantly, close behind. He slammed his "food" onto the glass sneeze shield. "Hello?" he yelled for assistance. A big, old, nasty woman came out from the kitchen. Along with her, came the horrid scent of sweat and raw meat. The three boys behind Kendall clutched their throats, gasping for fresh air.

"What?" she grunted. The odor of her rotten breath made oxygen even more difficult to obtain, but Kendall held his ground.

"This?" he said, pointing to his stew, "is gross. Get me something else."

At this point, Mrs. Andrycowski noticed the boys' showdown with the lunch lady and took the opportunity to leave for the teachers' lounge.

"No," she grumbled in her unnatural, deep voice. Kendall's face squinched up, turning a violent shade of red. He grabbed his tray and thrust upward, gooping the horrid woman's face. She clawed at her eyes to see, but the vile beast somehow tripped over a loose shoe string and fell, bumping her head on the counter.

Silence fell upon the cafeteria. The other students looked aghast, but Kendall smiled to himself, claiming victory.

Suddenly, a large groan emerged from the floor on the other side of the counter. The giant lunch lady stood up, and lunged for Kendall's throat.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is where I must leave you, for I'm legally binded in a confidentiality contract. Needless to say, there were lawsuits.

**Guys, I've been sort of putting this off. THEY GROW UP SO FAST! My friends are wondering why I've been an emotional wreck the past couple days. "Cheeky, are you okay?" they asked as I stared, distressed, at my computer screen. "Yes, yes, I'm fine!" I wailed, "Just leave me be!" **

**Yo, people. I have plans for Valentine's day for this lovely little thing. REGARDLESS of where I am in this story, I vow to have a lovey story about BTR as kids and some crush of some form. They should at least be in second grade. I could start crying. I don't want them to grow up.**

**Bros, I've been trying to make the chapter titles as blatanly obvious as possible. I hate when you want to find the one shot of the boys fishing, but there are six stories named "Scales and Tales" that have nothing to do with each other. Well… That doesn't happen, but you feel me.**

**PS! If ya'll like Logan angst I've started a new book. Ugh, a another project. That one won't be updated as often though, cause I'm emotionally attached to this one.**

**Next: the first installment of 101 ways to bug your teacher. I'll do one every now and then...**


	15. 101 Ways to Bug Your Teacher Part 1

**Dear Darlingest Readers,**

** I absolutely love you all for the influx of reviews that stressed me this morning cause I truly didn't have enough time to answer them. If my reply was short or if you didn't get one yet, I'm so sorry!**

** Love, CheekyBrunette**

Way to Bug Your Teacher #1

"Mrs. Andrycowski?" Kendall Knight called up to her, resting his chin on the edge of her desk. The teacher stifled a groan.

"Yes?"

"How old are you?" the little boy asked in his sweetest tone.

"I'm thirty-two," she replied, sorting through papers until she heard him gasp. Kendall's jaw hung open, he gripped his heart, staggering backwards. He started hyperventilating, and Mrs. Andrycowski came around to the front of her desk, rubbing his back to comfort him as he caught his breath. The blonde flinched away. "You're that _old?"_

She merely went back to work as he lay withering on the blue and black speckled carpet.

Way to Bug Your Teacher #2

"James, would you clean up the blocks, please?" Mrs. Andrycowski asked as patiently as possible. The first grade heart throb ignored her completely. "James," the teacher started in her 'don't you dare test me' tone, "go clean up the blocks." When he still didn't respond, she stood in front of him, looked him straight on, and ordered, "Go clean up the blocks, _now."_

James looked back at her with his big, brown, innocent eyes. "What?" he asked looking a little shocked.

She groaned. "Go clean up the-"

"What?" James interrupted, looking very confused.

"Go clean up-"

"WHAT?" James yelled, appearing paniced.

Mrs. Andrycowski gritted her teeth and tried again. "Go clean-"

"I CAN'T HEAR A WORD YOU'RE SAYING!" the frustrating first grader yelled in her face.

"I SAID, 'GO CLEAN UP THE BLOCKS, _NOW_!" she screamed at him, her expression the epitome of fury.

He started crying. "You didn't have to yell," he sobbed.

Way to Bug Your Teacher #3

"I don't get it!" whined Carlos, squirming in his seat, helmet donned as usual.

"All you have to do is count how many- Carlos are you listening to me?" Mrs. Andrycowski

asked. The Latino's eyes had glazed over.

"No, I don't _get it!"_ he explained, exasperated, throwing his hands in the air.

"I'm explaining it to you," she growled, the vein in her forehead pumping. "All you have to do is

count the-"

"I don't get it!" Carlos complained, interrupting her.

"I'm EXPLAINING IT TO YOU!" Mrs. Andycowski yelled, getting annoyed.

"Well, you don't make SENSE!" Carlos yelled back.

"Listen," she said, taking a calming breath and trying again, "All you have to do is-"

"I don't GET IT!" he shrilled, piercing his teacher's ears.

Then little Logan Mitchell came over, pointing to the apples on the worksheet, and said, "Count

them."

"Oh!" Carlos said, immediately understanding. Mrs. Andrycowski face palmed.

Way to Bug Your Teacher #4

"It's easy!" Logan explained to his friends, passing them each a straw. "Just chew up a bit of paper, aim, and shoot." Carlos immediately stuffed a full piece of paper in his mouth, only to be slapped in the back of the head by James.

Kendall stuck his straw in his mouth and pointed it at the turned head of Mrs. Andrycowski and fired. The spit wad flew, followed by six more, to the back of her head.

It was a long afternoon.

Way to Bug Your Teacher #5

Logan's pencil bounced up and down on his desk.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap_

Mrs. Andrycowski twitched with each noise.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap_

Logan kept his beat going steady as he mulled over his math worksheet, calculating the short equations in his head.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap_

His teacher nearly ripped the pencil out of his hand, screaming like a banshee.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap_

He scratched his head, pondering his next answer.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap_

Mrs. Andrycowski thought it was a great time for another trip to the teachers' lounge, and maybe to pull some more of her hair out.

Way to Bug Your Teacher #6

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Mrs. Andrycowski shrilled, running from the room.

Kendall walked up to the desk, ushering the squirrel he had stuffed into the drawer of her desk into his back pack. "So… good day, right?" He was met with three smiling, nodding heads.

"It bit her hand!" giggled James.

"Yeah, and then it scratched at her face!" Carlos laughed.

"Do you think she's okay?" Logan asked, a little concerned. The boys thought about it in silence.

"She's probably fine," Kendall said, certain. He was met again with nodding heads.

Way to Bug Your Teacher #7

"Three points!" Logan announced, acting as the score keeper. James, threw another paper air plane. It landed solidly on the teacher's desk. "Another three points! You've gotten really good at this!" Logan said, smiling.

"If you think that's good, watch this!" James said, sending another plane flying through the sky, hitting Mrs. Andrycowski between the eyes.

"1000 POINTS!" Logan yelled, standing and throwing his hands in the air in excitement.

**So, people. The plan is to do these at random. So basically when I don't have anything else to do, I'll write one of these.**

**Guys, I was walking through the hall, eating my Mango Peach applesauce, and I realized something. I should probably eat my lunch at lunch time instead of writing. Especially cause of the weird looks I was getting. I didn't have a spoon, so I was sort of drinking it… Plus I was all alone some I'm sure it looked weird. I feel like such a nub.**

**I've been craving a fudge pop, but I'm too scared to eat one after last time…**

**AGH! VOMIT! VOMIT! VOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIT! I just caught a scene of stupid, nasty, sadistic, evil, gross, horrid, back-stabbing, Steve-dating, James-kissing, heart-breaking Camille in Logan's lap. UGH! My poor baby was all happy and lovey, totally unaware that nasty, disgusting, satanic, nauseating Camille was going to tear him to pieces. UGH! I liked her until… AGH! SHE KISSED JAMES! RIGHT NOW! OH GOSH! I'M GONNA RIP HER TO SHREDS! OH! My wonderful, Venus-loving BABY!**

"**We have to tell Logan." "See, that would be wrong, cause then he'd know about it." I'm gonna kiss James as passionately as Camille did. **

**He's so unsuspecting, and James is all scared to tell him. And he doesn't even know the heart ache he's in for! And then he's all forgiving and James is all sad. I'm so with Katie… and Camille, I don't care that you're standing right there. Ugh, why couldn't they have made it sadder? SOB!**


	16. Flying, or Not

**So many things happened!**

**Let's start with WHY I DIDN'T UPDATE: First off, cooking class in general was pretty awful, consisting of dropping things, cracking eggs in all the wrong places, and splashing hot water all over myself. But none of this was the reason I didn't update. In case you didn't know, I'm an idiot. So, when our French toast was done, I needed to carry the electric pan away. It had handles, but no. I picked it up by the sides and burned my fingers. SOB! It hurt for, like, four hours to move my hands.**

**Second, MY BTR WALL has grown three posters. I'm sure you're proud.**

**Third, today I ran to my BTR playlist. It was hot, I won't lie. I feel like James again, working out in front of the Greats. Which, you know, I also did.**

**I don't own Dora, but we all can dream…**

* * *

Everyone loves Carlos, it's true, but that didn't make him the brightest crayon in the box.

"Guys, GUYS!" he called down to his friends from the roof of his garage, blanket cape tied around his neck securely. "Watch this!" He backed away from the edge, getting ready for a running start.

"WAIT!" he heard Kendall yell from the ground. Carlos peeped over the rain gutter, looking down at him. The brisk fall breeze ruffled his hair.

"Yeah?" he asked, eyeing him warily. There was no way he was getting talked out of this one, even if Kendall tried his hardest.

"Are you wearing you helmet?" he asked, squinting up at him through the blinding sun. Dissappearing from view, Carlos ran both hands over his head.

"AWW MAN!" he exclaimed, sounding vaguely like Swiper the Fox. He climbed down the ladder his oldest brother Joseph, or was it Derek, or Samuel? That _one_ of his big brothers had so carelessly left up when he was getting back a Frisbee that his sister Maggie had accidently thrown up there. Or had it been Sarah? Melanie? Ugh. There were too many to remember.

Carlos reached the ground safely and walked by a squirming Logan to get to the helmet James was holding out to him. "Uh, maybe this isn't a good idea…" Logan weakly protested. Before Carlos could open his mouth, Kendall nudged the younger boy in the side.

"Nuh-uh. He's wearing a cape! He'll fly for sure!" Kendall explained, certain. Logan playfully shoved Kendall back.

"Not necessarily! Besides, even _if _a cape let you fly, he's wearing a blanket!" he argued, then looked down to his toes, embarrassed. "It probably won't work…" he murmured. James rolled his eyes.

"It'll be _fine_," he said, exasperated. "Now get on up there, Carlos," he ordered to thin air. Carlos had already made it up the ladder and onto the roof.

"Are you ready yet?" he asked, helmet in place and ready to go. He was met with three nods. The Latino ran for the edge and jumped.

* * *

"I'm in the hospital?" Carlos asked groggily, waking up. The doctor shook his head in distaste. He had Carlos so many times, that the boy wasn't even disoriented when he woke up in a different bed anymore. He left the room, leaving him and his friends alone.

James's perfect head of hair bobbed up and down. "Yep! And you broke your aahm, uh, arm," he said, a hint of his old accent leaking through.

"Can I leave?" Carlos asked, figuring he was pretty much good to go.

"Soon," Logan said, knowing more about hospitals than Carlos, and that was saying something. "We just have to wait for-" He was cut off by the door to the room swinging open and hitting him in the face. It was bound to leave a nasty bruise on his jaw line.

"Sorry kid," one of the Garcia boys apologized, as the whole massive family squished its way into the room.

"No problem," he squeaked, dazed, as Kendall helped him up from his new found seat on the floor. The boys said their goodbyes to Carlos, figuring that even if the hands of his family were clumsy, there were a lot of them, and the Latino would be fine.

At least, they hoped so.

* * *

**I've finally decided when I'm going to do away with the parents I plan to get rid of. AKA a Mitchell and a Knight. Nothing this year, I know. How disappointing. But there shall be some next year, so don't be too sad.**

**And with the completion of this story, we have now entered the phase in the book that I dub "Winter Break". They don't all happen during winter break, only one of them does, but it happens during winter in general so that's what I'm calling it. Winter Break will also have two Logan-centric ones, but don't worry. I'll even it out during what I dub "First Grade part 2". I'm uncreative…**

**Remember how I said that I'm working out with BTR? Anyone wanna join me? Just run/walk to your BTR playlist, then lift weights or soup cans for all I care while watching an episode. If you do, we can wallow in self-pity together, and you all know that sounds fun!**


	17. Christmas Wishes Came True

**Ugh. Stupid back-stabbing, heart-breaking, James-kissing, "Steve"-dating, blue outfit-wearing, method-acting, role-playing, audition-failing, baby powder-using, special-effecting, un-loving, stomach-churning, Logan-stalking, off-putting, bad-dancing, costume-making, fake-crying, people-fooling, lead-on-ing, face-slapping, nauseating, irritating, annoying, sadistic, satanic, obnoxious, ridiculous, horrid, crazy, insane, psychotic, weird, evil, mean, odd, "different", accursed CAMILLE! RAWRG! I'm still worked up about her and this "Steve" guy. NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY BABY! (PS, try saying that all in one breath).**

**I liked her when she wasn't breaking my baby's heart. Like if they get together again, I swear I'll like her. But my Logan is sad, and since he doesn't get mad, I'll get mad for him! **

It was Christmas Eve, and Mrs. Knight had to do her best to keep from exploding in happiness. She was currently driving all four boys to Logan's house for a _very _special surprise. As Mrs. Mitchell got everything ready, she had kept them entertained all day by baking and decorating cookies. Mrs. Knight pulled into the driveway and headed to the back of the car, helping whoever needed it to get out of their boosters. "Logan, when you go inside, go right to the kitchen, okay? Boys go with him," she instructed, smiling so hard it hurt.

"How come?" he asked, clueless.

"Just go ahead," she goaded, and then whispered something into Kendall's ear as Logan headed in. Her son grinned a face-consuming grin, and he in turn whispered to James, who did the same to Carlos, who both smiled like they were teenage girls about to meet Justin Bieber.

Logan gave them confused looks, and headed inside. He rounded the corner, into the kitchen, and stopped dead in his tracks, his little heart racing. A man clad in camouflage stood smiling in the center of the room. Kendall, still smiling, gave Logan a little push toward him. "Dad?" Logan asked, shocked. The man swept little Logie off his feet and into a big hug. "Daddy!" he squealed, tears running down his cheeks. He buried his face into his dad's shoulder, crying.

James looked as if he was about to have a heart attack. "Why are you sad, Logie?" he yelped, concerned.

"I missed him," he wept, soaking the collar of his dad's army uniform.

And Logan _had _missed him.

_Carlos and James had already had their turns, and were busy at the exit door sharing what they had asked for. "Your turn, Logie," Kendall said, nudging him toward the old man in the red coat. Logan seemed hesitant. "It's alright, it's Santa!" the blond reassured him, and the younger boy nodded. He timidly went to climb up on the bearded man's lap. _

"_What would you like for Christmas?" Santa Clause asked the same tired, old question with as much curiosity and excitement as the first time. Logan shifted uncomfortably. _

"_You can't make it," he said, sounding downcast. Santa laughed._

"_I can make anything!" he ho-ho-ho-ed, lifting Logan's spirit. He shot a questioning look to his friends who were all listening in. They sent him big thumbs up and cheeky smiles._

"_I want…" he trailed off, unsure of whether or not to finish._

"_Yes?" Santa Clause pressed, waiting. Logan suddenly became very interested in his hands._

"_I want my daddy home for Christmas, and not out in the war," he said quickly, eyes welling with tears. Santa's heart clenched, as did the boys' and Mrs. Diamond's who had graciously taken them that day. _

"_I'll do my best," Santa promised, and was about to let him go, when words came to him. He grabbed Logan's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "If my sleigh breaks down, and I can't get him too you," he started, looking very serious, "Just know that he'll be thinking of you the whole time. In fact, I'm sure he's thinking of you right now."_

_Logan looked up at him uncertainly. "How do you know?" he asked. _

"_I'm Santa," he said with a wink, "I'm magic."_

_Logan's heart swelled and he jumped off of his lap, skipping over to his friends._

"_What do you want for Christmas?" he asked Kendall who had just climbed up on him. The blond looked straight into Santa's eyes._

"_I want for Logan to have the best Christmas ever," he said honestly_

It looked like both of the boy's wishes had come true in the Mitchell's kitchen that year. And suddenly, Logan wasn't the only one crying. Tears streamed down all four boy's cheeks. Their parents, who had been waiting for Logan with his mom and dad, ran over, and James, Kendall, and Carlos jumped into their daddies' arms.

"What's wrong?" they asked their sons, and Carlos was the first to answer.

"I would miss you so much!" he sobbed, gripping onto Mr. Garcia so tight, the man almost gagged.

The next day the boys, snuggly in their pajamas, ripped open their presents with enthusiasm. Kendall got tons of new hockey gear, Carlos got red elbow pads, knee pads, and wrist guards with customized flames, Logan got a chemistry kit, that he planned on sharing with Albert the Elephant, and James got a new comb with, he didn't know it yet, a powerful destiny. All of the boys had smiles all over their faces, but nothing matched the present they got yesterday, and nothing ever would.

**I know, I know. It's not Christmas, nor has it been for months. HOWEVER! This was, in fact, necessary for, ah-hem, later on. Possibly next year? Hint hint, wink wink.**

**And yes. I've been too excited for too long to not bring about the lucky comb. Soon, we shall see it in action. MWAHAHAHAHA! Be excited!**

**I seriously need reviews for this one. I don't know if it's any good at all. Like, I tried really hard, but this is my first really intense-ish one I sprang on you guys, and I want to know if you liked it. **


	18. Lucky Comb Part 1

**Guys, this is my fifth update today (I may or may not have ditched school. We call it a "mental health day". Relax, my mom said yes) So aren't you proud of me? I knew it!**

**Kay, you all know the BTR music video for Boyfriend? Okay, it's actually too hot. Like, Carlos, is so stinking drop dead attractive in it. I was screaming "STOP! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" My mom came running in, and she was all, "WHAT'S WRONG?" And I just looked at her and gestured to my TV saying, "he's too hot. I can't even take it."**

**So who wants combs? I want combs!**

James ran his brand new comb through his hair. "Come ON, James!" Kendall yelled from the ice, skating backwards.

"I'm COMING!" he yelled back, gingerly putting on his helmet, cringing at the thought of helmet hair. He glided out to join his friends.

"Okay, two on two. James and Kendall versus me and Logan," Carlos called. A nod from Kendall confirmed it, and James and Carlos lined up for the face off. James sent a nervous glance at Kendall, who gave him two big thumbs up. James NEVER won face offs against Carlos. No one did.

"Ready?" Carlos asked, grinning wickedly. James timidly ran his comb through his hair.

"I guess…"he frowned, quickly pulling his comb through the bangs peeping out from under his helmet. They went at it, and James made a swift pass to a shocked Kendall. Logan was the only one not stunned, and he swooped in and stole the puck from Kendall, scoring a goal.

James stood flabbergasted. He pulled his comb out and ran it through his bangs yet again, the familiar motion brining him out of his shock, as Logan gave them both a sideways glance. "You guys good?" he questioned, worried Carlos would be mad that James beat him. They both gave him an uncertain nod as they faced off yet again.

James yet again got between Carlos and the puck, sending it toward Kendall. Yet again, Logan stole it away for another goal. He brought it back to James and Carlos, who still hadn't moved. He shifted awkwardly on his skates. "That's… that's cool, James!" Carlos said earnestly.

The two heard Logan sigh in relief. "Here you go," he said, sticking the puck between them.

The rest of the game was the same way. James was acing at everything. He was faster than Logan and beat Carlos at every face off. It was crazy! It was soon six 'o clock, and the boys had to go home for dinner. "What's the score, Logan?" Kendall asked the raven-haired boy.

The genius first grader did some quick calculating and answered, "432 to 487." The boys never actually ended a game. They just kept adding to the original score game after game. Kendall and James usually won despite Logan's speed and Carlos's tricky moves. And then, something freaky happened.

They were just getting off the ice, and James was taking off his helmet. He looked in the mirrors that lined the rink and gasped. He didn't have…

Helmet hair.

He pulled out his comb to run it through his hair yet again, and realization dawned on him. His comb was lucky!

It was the start of something wonderful.

**Woot! This was fun. There will also be many more comb stories. Yay!**

**Guys, my BTR wall is so hot. I could die! It's right next to my bed and I may or may not stare at them while I fall asleep. I seriously could start sweating due to the heat emanating from my lovely wall.**


	19. Naming Katie

**Hey, hey, hey! **

**I don't own Rugrats or Ben 10 (which I have to say a LOT. Oh that silly Ben…)**

**This is **_**really**_** short, but I have to go all kinds of places. Plus, I needed to introduce Katie, but she's a baby. So like, I didn't know what to do with her. The first part of this, I did for my little sister, Sassy Blonde, to all of you.**

* * *

"Can I hold her?" Kendall asked, walking into his house, cheeks rosy from the cold. He gave his father's hand a squeeze. Mrs. Knight chuckled, snuggling her new born baby.

"Go sit down on the couch, and I'll give her to you," she instructed. Despite being exhausted, her tired eyes glistened. Kendall willingly obeyed and rushed over to their oversized sectional. He kicked his feet excitedly.

"Hurry up, Mommy! I want to hold her!" he yelped, jumping in his seat.

"Alright, alright! Here you go!" she exclaimed, and nestled her sleeping baby girl in her son's arms. His six-year-old face was swallowed by his giant smile. "What do you think we should name her?" Mrs. Knight asked her son seriously. She didn't want to name her new baby anything her first baby didn't approve of. Kendall bit his lip and classically scratched his chin in thought. His expression lit up as he made his decision.

"Katie!" he exclaimed, surprising his mother. She would have figured something like, "Gwen" from Ben 10 or "Angelica" from Rugrats.

"Why Katie?" asked Mr. Knight, recovering from the shock first.

"Well," he said, pointing and annunciating the 'k', "Kevin like Eleven, Kelly like Jelly, Kendall like me, and Katie like baby."

Okay, so the rhymes weren't exactly "good" or necessary at _all,_ but the point was there. All their names started with 'k', and Kendall didn't want to break the tradition.

"Katie it is," agreed his parents.

Kendall Knight smiled down at his little sister. "Katie," he said, suddenly extremely serious, "I promise I'm gonna be the best big brother in the history of the _whole world_!"

And, so far, he's done a really good job.

**

* * *

**

Dudes, I have a VERY important poll. I need to know how to be rid of Mr. Knight. And for all of you who asked or suggested, I'm not going to kill him off. I AM killing off Mr. Mitchell so I don't want to go overboard on the deaths of parents. Plus, I want most of your empathy on Logan so…

I NEED YOU TO VOTE NOW!

Okay?


	20. Valentines Day Special

**Guys! First, thanks bunches for all the reviews on my "update" yesterday. It was probably the shortest thing ever written.**

**NEXT! Let me explain things to you. Logan= angsty baby, okay? Like, I will throw in angst for everyone, no worries. But Logan is the angsty baby. So this is my "angst schedule" sort of…**

**Logan= I'm gonna kill off his dad once he feels comfortable with the guys. It's gonna reserve him and stuff, and his mom is gonna get all absorbed with her work and forget her perfect wonderful son. Plus, I like to bully him. And! I might maybe give him asthma. Unless, you all don't want that…**

**Kendall= I have a poll, so you get to decide! YAY!**

**Carlos= trillions of brothers and sisters so he'll feel a little lost in his family**

**James= Mom and Dad are self absorbed, so he feels attention deprived. **

**Okay. So we all understand? AWESOME! I love you all and your ideas, I just want to keep the cuteness of this prominent, okay? Not that I don't have FCMD. Plus, you have to keep in mind that each will get their turn to be sick and each will get multiple injuries all over the place.**

**STORY TIME! WOOT WOOT!**

"GAAAAAAH!" James screamed, back against the wall.

"James, take my Valentine!" begged Harmony, shoving the glue and heart covered paper at his face. James turned away.

"No!" he yelled. Addy smiled.

"That's because you want to take _my _Valentine, right James?" she asked, stuffing a red lollipop in his mouth. He spat it out, rubbing the taste off his tongue in disgust. Erin shouldered Addy out of the way.

"Be _my _Valentine, James!" she pleaded, carrot curls bouncing as she pressed her stickered card against James. He squirmed.

"Go awaaaaaaaaay!" he whined. The girls swarmed him for a good fifteen minutes, until Mrs. Andrycowski called them all to their desks. James sighed in relief. "Thank goodness," he panted, taking his seat next to Logan. The younger boy giggled.

"They _like _you, James!" he teased, and the first grade heart-throb groaned, hitting his forehead on his desk.

"Why do bad things always happen to me?" he complained, earning more giggles from Logan. He sighed and changed subjects. "Did you put all your Valentines in everybody's mailboxes?" he asked.

"Yep!" Logan smiled. He had worked extra hard to tape Hershey Kisses to every card. He had even written all the names in cursive. "Did you?" he asked James, who moaned in response.

"My mom got me cards that said, "Be my Valentine!"

Logan winced, knowing that every first grade girl would think he meant it. "That stinks!" he empathized. Soon, their teacher said it was okay to look at their Valentines and all four boys carried their shoe boxes over to "their" corner. They had claimed it back in the fall when Carlos got sick in it after eating too many corndogs after lunch one day.

"On the count of three," Kendall instructed. "One, two… THREE!" The boys tore through their valentines, taking the candy and tossing aside cards. They kept the ones from each other. Soon, they had tall stacks of cards discarded to one side, and a small bundle of candy and cards off to the side. Kendall leaned back against the carpeted wall of the classroom. "I'll take your Smarties, guys," Kendall offered, knowing he was the only one who liked them. James and Carlos immediately threw theirs at Kendall, who smiled despite them being aimed at his face. He frowned. "Logie, you like Smarties?" he questioned, after not getting any from him. The shorter boy hugged his knees, pulling them close to his chest.

"I didn't get any," he shrugged. That's when they boys noticed Logan only had three cards next to him.

"Logie! Where are all your valentines?" Carlos exclaimed. Logan winced. That was probably the _last _question he wanted to be asked.

"Right here." He pointed to the three cards his friends gave him.

"Yeah, but where are your other ones?"

"Did you throw them away?"

"Are they behind you?" James and Carlos questioned so fast he couldn't answer.

"Logan…" Kendall started, and all three boys immediately honed in on him. When he used Logan's really name, he was generally being very serious. "Did you not get any other Valentines?" Logan looked to his toes.

"No…" He was silent for a moment, and his three friends watched as tears streaked his face.

"But, you're supposed to give them to _every_ kid in class. Did you only get three?" asked James, confused. Logan bit his lower lip.

"I got four." Kendall felt relief wash over him. At least one kid liked Logan enough to get him a valentine.

"Where is it? Let me see!" he said, excited. Logan reluctantly handed it over, and Kendall's face fell. The hastily thrown together card on lined paper didn't exactly count as a valentine. It was addressed to 'Lame Loser Logan' and on the inside it had a picture of stupid-faced Greg Anderson throwing mud pies at the youngest boy in the first grade.

Okay, so it wasn't _that _insulting, but they were in first grade and it would still be really sad if that was the only valentine you got!

Kendall looked up from the card, and Logan looked at him fearfully. Kendall _hated_ when Logan looked at him like that, like he was scared Kendall wasn't going to like him anymore. He didn't want any of his friends hurt, or upset, or scared, especially Logan. The raven haired boy was so shy and sweet; Kendall hated to see him sad, and he really hated to think that Logan wouldn't trust him enough to think that Kendall would keep liking him after something like this happened. His fists clenched at his sides. "Don't listen to him, Logie," he said, sounding comforting despite his angry tone. "We like you."

"Yeah," Carlos nodded in agreement, even though he hadn't seen what Greg had given Logan. The look on Kendall's face said it all. He tackled Logan in a giant, never ending, Carlos hug.

James looked at the floor guiltily. He had complained about being popular to the "lamest" kid in the class. His stomach knotted. "I'm sorry, Logan," he apologized. His friend caught his eye and a moment of understanding passed between them. Logan hadn't been upset at all, but he knew exactly why James was sorry. He sighed in relief, knowing he had been forgiven.

Kendall was still fuming. He stood up, ready for the kill. Mrs. Andrycowski noticed his determined, angry look and took the opportunity to get a very long drink of water from the fountain on the third floor.

Kendall, flanked by James and Carlos, grabbed the first kid he saw, it happened to be Gabriel Grace, and decked her in the face. She fell to her knees, clutching her eye. When her friends Addy and Michaela came rushing to help her, they were punched in the jaw. Tony and his friends came over to stop the destructive trio, but in the attempt earned a place, unconscious, on the floor. Soon, it was our three boys and Greg left standing, with Logan trying not to cry or laugh in the corner. He was feeling extremely conflicted about all this.

"What's your problem?" Greg asked in an abnormally deep voice for a first grader. Kendall just shook his head, a wicked grin curling up his face.

"You shouldn't have made fun of _my _Logan," he said possessively with nods of agreement from Carlos and James, making Logan feel incredibly loved. Then, Kendall punched Greg with all of his strength. He could feel his nose break under his knuckles. It was disgusting.

Kendall bristled in pride.

As it turned out, Mrs. Andrycowski didn't want to brave going into her first grade class, which, let's face it, was probably a good idea. The poor elderly substitute didn't know what hit her.

As it turns out, most kids went home with a black eye, and Logan skipped home to his mom, feeling like the coolest boy in the first grade.

Of course, Kendall, Carlos, and James would have to miss recess for the next few weeks, but what else was new? Oddly enough, everyone still practically worshipped the ground James, Kendall, and Carlos walked on, and hated Logan. The younger boy figured it was because they blamed him for getting hurt, since his friends were stickin up for him. Of course, he would never tell them that. Imagine how upset Kendall would be to think that, in trying to help, he made things worse for one of his best friends.

**Likes, Dislikes, Comments, Concerns? I had a blast writing this one! Oober fun, people, oober fun. **

**_WAIT! STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING_! YOU NEED TO READ BIG TIME SICKNESS AND MY BEST FRIEND IS A VAMPIRE! Why? Oh, I'll tell you why.**

**Big Time Sickness was the first BTR story I ever read, ever loved, and it inspired me to write BTR stories. So if that's not reason enough to read it, I don't know what is. It's about my baby Logan getting sick and our boys taking care of him. Not to mention some Mr. Mitchell ignorance thrown in. READ IT NOW!**

**My Best Friend Is A Vampire is better than it sounds. Logan pretends to be a Vampire after Carlos thinks he **_**is **_**one after watching Twilight. It's so funny, with prankees pranking prankers and tables turning all around. Now, however, it's getting serious, and it's really intense and really sad. But I'm in love with it. Also, it's filled with all these awesome insights and extremely true statements. Guys, I'm in LOVE!**

**So yep. That's what you should do.**

**And I know, I should wait for Valentine's Day to officially begin, but I'm excited and all that junk, so I'm doing it now!**


	21. 101 Ways to Bug Your Teacher Part 2

**Haha, sorry guys, I've been oober busy. That and it's been SUPER warm outside! We're talking 55 degrees! All of us were in shorts, bros. I have spring fever, so I haven't written in FOREVER!**

**Way To Bug Your Teacher #8**

"...So who has an answer?" Mrs. Andrycowski asked the class.

"Oooooo! Ooooooo!" James squealed waving his hand in the air like a palm tree. "PICK ME!" Mrs. Andrycowski searched the class, praying for someone else to raise their hand.

"Anyone?" she asked, refusing to acknowledge James.

"PICK MEEEEE!" he whined. He clambered up on his desk. "Pick ME!" Mrs. Andrycowski willed another student to raise their hand.

"Doesn't anyone know the answer?" she begged.

"I KNOW IT, I KNOW IT!" James screamed, standing on his desk. He jumped up and down and waved his hands over his head. "I know, I know, I know, I know, I know!"

"Logan?" she asked desperately. The little boy looked at her wide eyed and then at his friend, who was currently stomping his feet and screaming. He smiled and shook his head. Mrs. Andrycowski groaned, exasperated. "James," she called, caving. James grinned and sat back down in his seat.

"I forget."

Way To Bug Your Teacher #9

Kendall walked into class, gray beanie pulled over his eyes.

"Kendall, you know the rules, take the hat off," Mrs. Andrycowski instructed. Kendall rolled his eyes, but complied. He took his gray beanie off, revealing a red one.

"Happy now?" he asked.

"No," she answered, annoyed, "take off the other hat."

"No-"

"Kendall!" she interrupted in her 'don't test me voice'.

"Fine," he said with a smile, ripping off his red hat to reveal a blue one. At the sight of Mrs. Andrycowski's eye twitching, he pulled off his blue beanie to show off another brown one.

"Take it off," she growled. He did, and now all that was left was a black bandana. "That one, too," she ordered. Kendall untied it, and fell into his seat grumpily.

Ten minutes later, every hat was back on.

Way To Bug Your Teacher #10

"Hi, Grandpa!"

"Morning, Pops!"

"Hola, Grandpapi!"

"Hey, Opah!"

Mrs. Andrycowski face-palmed. She was most defiantly NOT an old man.

Way To Bug Your Teacher #11

"Can I borrow a pencil?" asked Logan innocently.

"Sure," Mrs. Andrycowski monotoned. She handed over a #2. Logan walked back to his desk, pencil in hand and started on his math worksheet, biting the wood.

At the end of the day, he returned it. The fresh eraser was rubbed down to a nub, the metal was chewed into a twisted triangle, the yellow paint was picked off, and bite marks covered the whole thing.

"Thanks," his teacher sighed.

"Your welcome!" Logan said with a smile.

Way To Bug Your Teacher #12

Mrs. Andrycowski stared at him. He stared at the wall. Carlos Garcia was _supposed _to be working on the spelling sheet she had just handed out. She stared at him a little longer and scowled. Whatever. If he didn't want to do it, she was sick of making him. She turned away to work on her computer.

Carlos started working.

Ten minutes later, Mrs. Andrycowski turned around to see Carlos, still not making any attempt to complete the worksheet. She rolled her eyes and went back to typing.

Carlos worked on his spelling again.

Five more minutes passed, and Mrs. Andrycowski told her students to pass their papers up. Carlos did so nonchalantly.

She nearly ripped her hair out when she saw his completed paper.

Way To Bug Your Teacher #13

"Okay, everybody pull out your Easy Readers, okay?" Mrs. Andrycowski asked, and every student pulled out their little books and began to make out the words. The teacher walked around the class, checking over everyone's shoulders, and found James reading his math workbook. "James, I said to read your Easy Reader," she said annoyed.

"I _am!"_ he responded.

"James," she sighed, "That's you math book!" James looked back down at the pages.

"Oh, you're right!" he said, surprised, "How did that get there?"

Way To Bug Your Teacher #14

Kendall knocked his book to the floor and picked it up.

James knocked his book to the floor and picked it up.

Carlos knocked his book to the floor and picked it up.

Logan knocked his book to the floor and picked it up.

Kendall knocked his book to the floor and picked it up.

Way To Bug Your Teacher #15

The entire class handed in their math tests. So did Kendall. Of course, his was in bright yellow highlighter, just like his spelling tests, handwriting tests, math worksheets, color worksheets, and shape worksheets were that day.

Mrs. Andrycowski got a headache just thinking about grading them.

**Yeah, Yeah, these were really short, but their fun, okay?**

**DUDES! CheekyBrunette has a twitter account! You should so follow me, cause then you can get the DL on multiple plot lines and up coming oneshots for this, Aftermath, and other things I have rolled up my sleeves. I'm MCheekyBrunette.**

**That, and I just like talking to you awesome people! YAY INTERNET FRIENDS!**


	22. Mighty Duck Rules

**Cause it's a beautiful night, we're lookin' for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you!**

**Distractions are gone, Bruno Mars is on, and I'm PSYCHED TO WRITE!**

"What's the password?" Carlos questioned through the trap door of his new tree house. Kendall put his hand over his mouth, trying to suppress the onslaught of giggles washing over him.

"Meatloaf pancakes!" he answered correctly, and Carlos wrinkled his nose. Yuck. He pulled back the door and let Kendall in. The blonde climbed in and gasped. "Woah," he breathed, astonished. This was the coolest tree house he'd _ever seen_!

Well, it was the _only _tree house he'd ever seen, but that didn't mean it wasn't cool.

"Now that Kendall's here, let's get the first meeting of 'The Mighty Duck Club' started!" Carlos addressed James and Logan, who had gotten there earlier. He looked to Kendall expectantly. Despite it being his tree house, Kendall was still the leader. "Did you bring the stuff?" Kendall nodded.

"Yep," he said, swinging his backpack off his shoulder and onto the wooden floor. He pulled out a note book and tossed it to Logan. "You have the best spelling and handwriting."

"Why do we need to write things down?" he asked, as Kendall dug around for a pencil.

"Cause the club has to have _rules_!" he explained. He found a Ticonderoga and rolled it over. "Okay, who's pres-nent?" he asked.

"You," all three boys said unanimously. Kendall smiled to himself.

"Okay, who is vice pres-nent?" he asked. Logan and Carlos both pointed to James, who flashed one of his gorgeous James smiles back at them.

"Logan should be treasure and sectary," James voted. Logan grinned, but then his face filled with concern.

"What about Carlos?" The Latino's looked at Kendall, worried.

"Don't worry. You can be the Defense Genral," he offered. Carlos wore a confused expression, so Kendall continued. "You'll be like… the club super hero." It was obvious he liked _that_ idea. "Logan, did you write all that stuff down?"

The raven haired boy looked up and said, "Yeah, now what?"

"Now," Kendall said, pointing up at the sky dramatically, "We write the rules!"

* * *

The Mighty Ducks Club Rules

_Never break a promise_

"When have we ever broken a promise?" Carlos asked Kendall.

"I don't know, when you _promised _to pay me back for that gumball?" he retorted

"Or when you _promised_ to ask your dad to take us fishing on Saturday?" Logan said dryly to Kendall.

"Or when you _promised _to help me with my math homework yesterday, Logan," James said.

"Yeah? Well what about when you-"

"Enough!" Kendall shouted, cutting Carlos off. "It's a rule, so it won't happen again!"

_Never cheat_

"Never cheat on what? Games or tests?" Kendall asked Logan. The younger boy locked eyes with him.

"Both," and he sent a meaningful glance to James, who he'd been sitting next to during every test for

_two_ years now. He grinned sheepishly.

_Never say no to hockey_

Carlos looked at them, eyes shining. "Hockey ROCKS!" he justified. All four other boys nodded in response.

_Always look nice_

"James, that is not a good rule!" complained Kendall, crossing his arms.

"Yes it is!" James said, aghast. "If we don't look nice, then girls will go 'eww'!"

"Soooooo?" Carlos drawled.

"So? SO?" he screamed. He opened his mouth to shout something about girls, and then eyed Logan sitting in the corner scribbling rules in the notebook furiously. "Never mind," he grumbled, relaxing. "It's just a rule, alright?" Logan nodded in response, still writing.

_No girls_

"What do you mean no girls?" asked James, frustrated.

"Girls are gross. They have cooties," Carlos answered.

"Woah! That's nasty!" Kendall said, staring at his friend, wide eyed. He was horrified, despite not knowing what cooties were. "Who told you that?" Carlos cast a wicked grin.

"Jimmy Carter," he admitted. If it was possible, Kendall's eyes got even bigger.

"The third grader?" Carlos nodded. "Woah! He talked to you?" Carlos blew it off.

"Only for a second!"

"That's so cool!" James exclaimed, forgetting all about the 'no girls' rule.

_Never call each other mean names_

"There's enough of that at school," Kendall shrugged, not being specific to Logan's situation. He was vaguely aware that kids still weren't exactly being nice to him. Maybe it was because he was so scrawny and always wore sweaters or button up shirts. He squinched his nose at the thought of _always_ wearing a button up shirt. Yuck. He didn't even like wearing them to Sunday School.

_No missing dinner_

Kendall raised his eyebrow at Carlos. "Really?"

"What? Dinner's awesome! Tonight it's tacos. Yum!" he responded, licking his lips and rubbing his tummy.

_No kicking people out of the club, missing a club meeting, or adding people to the club_

"It's just us, okay?" James asked uncertainly. He struggled to smile, due to the sudden dryness of his mouth. His big brown eyes looked worried. All three of the other boys nodded.

"And always us," Logan answered, not looking up from the page he was scribbling on.

* * *

"Is that it?" Kendall asked when they had run out of ideas. All three boys gave their consent. "Good. Logan, skip a couple pages so we can add stuff, and make a place for us to sign." Logan did and then wrote his name on one of the lines he had made. He passed it off to Kendall, who scrawled his name on the next line. Carlos struggled to write his in his giant, wiggly handwriting. James followed. "Next meeting tomorrow?" Kendall asked.

"Yep!" Carlos said with a smile. "I won't miss it!"

"Neither will I," James and Logan said in unison

**Sorry if I made them mess up on words to much. I just figured they wouldn't be good with three syllable words, you know? **

**Now, before I get yelled at, this is actually NOT the first meeting of the Mighty Ducks Club. Does anyone remember what was? **

**This took me nine hours to write. JK, but it did take a long time because I was having a musical jam session, where I put on all the musical songs I like. IT ROCKED!**

**BTWs guys, serious plans are going down on twitter. And I may be leaking Aftermath info in the future. **

**This may have more editions in the future, you know? Dramatic friend stuff may go down, resulting in a new rule and stuff. **


	23. Mr Snedon's Yard

**I got this idea while reading "To Kill A Mocking Bird". Who said nothing good ever came from that book?**

**This was spontaneous. I just randomly got sick of first grade, so they're not in it anymore. The End.**

Frankly, it wasn't unexpected. Mrs. Andrycowski had finally quit her teaching job a week before school ended. She had stormed out of the building, screaming something about the mud in her coffee being the last straw. Because of this, the entire first grade class was let out for summer break early. It wasn't exactly conventional, but, honestly, the elementary school's staff was just about sick of dealing with our boys.

So that, avid readers, is why our favorite foursome was playing baseball on a hot, June afternoon at the Garcia's, while Carlos's siblings were off at school.

Kendall was up at bat. Logan was on third, and Carlos was standing at the ready in the outfield. James stood on the mound. He wound up, and pitched the ball as hard as he could, muffing up his hair in the process. Kendall hit the ball just as hard and he and Logan ran as fast as their short, first-grade legs could carry them. James, meanwhile, was single-mindedly fixing his bangs with his comb. Only Carlos, surprisingly, was paying enough attention to see the ball go up and over the fence and into the neighbor's yard.

Kendall and Logan high-fived at home base, AKA: the Garcia's trashcan lid. "Score! Home run!" Kendall yelped, pumping a fist in the air. Carlos's eyes never left the fence.

"Uh, guys?"

Kendall took a moment to stop happy dancing and called over, "yeah?" Carlos bit his lower lip.

"It went over the fence." For a moment, Kendall's eyes lit up at the prospect of hitting a baseball that far, but then Carlos's words dawned on him.

"You mean, in Mr. Snedon's yard?" Logan, James, and Carlos's faces paled at the sound of his name.

"Watch what you say, man," James warned, voice high with panic. "If you say his name, you'll be curse forever!"

"Yeah," Carlos agreed. "Remember what happened to Thomas Ebinheimer?" Kendall's eyebrows knit together.

"Who in the world is _Tomas Ebinheimer_?" he asked.

"Exactly!" Carlos squeaked, "No one knows!" Kendall rolled his eyes. He started to march around the fence, determination in his eyes, when Logan's hand grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Don't do it, you'll die!" the shorter boy tried, but Kendall just shrugged him off and continued walking.

"I'll be fine! All I got to do is go in his backyard and get it. I'll be in and out. No proble-" he started, but the sight of the house cut him off. It was a big gray house with dark, woody vines creeping up the sides. The grass was long, and the garden was unkempt. Tall willow trees surrounded it, resembling giant spiders and blocking out all the sunlight that tried to make its way onto the property. All the shudders were drawn closed, making the house look dark and soulless. Kendall gulped.

"No problem, huh?" he heard James say behind him. He shook his head and put his game face on.

Turning back to face them, he said, "yep. No problem, be right back!" And with that, he crouched low and walked through the weedy side yard. He stayed close to the ground, ducking under windows. He made it to the edge of the backyard and peeked around the corner.

"Do you see it?" Carlos's voice made him jump. Kendall clutched his heart, willing its wild beat to slow down.

"Carlos, don't _do_ that!" he whined and turned his attention back to the yard. There! He spotted it! Kendall gave Carlos a thumbs up and got on his belly. He army crawled toward the ball, which had somehow made its way under the short deck of Mr. Snedon. His elbows sunk into the muddy grown, but he continued onward fearlessly. He could hear Carlos right behind him, probably doing the same thing. He rolled under the deck, Carlos in tow, and snatched the ball. He was just about to head out, when he heard a sliding door open above him. Heavy footsteps fell upon the wooden slats above them. He cast a look at Carlos, who was the picture of fear.

Mr. Snedon was above them.

They lay, frozen for what felt like an eternity, but it wasn't long before they saw two heads peering around the side of the house, looking straight at them. It was James and Logan! Kendall gave them his best 'help me' look, and his friends, nodded their heads, knowing exactly what to do. They vanished, and soon there was a knock on the door. Mr. Snedon swore and hefted himself out of his chair, going to answer it. Kendall and Carlos sprinted to the front of the house, just in time to see what their friends were doing.

"Hello, Mr. Snedon! Can I interest you in some gir-errrrr, boy scout cookies?" Logan asked enthusiastically. The big, burly man raised an eyebrow.

"I was a boy scout for ten years, and I never sold a cookie in my life," he growled, clearly not believing his story. Logan looked around anxiously, and saw Kendall and Carlos off to the side. They could see the relief in his face.

"James, now!" he shouted into the bushes and jumped of the porch. James popped out of the garden, hose primed, and sprayed Mr. Snedon with it. The lumbering giant came at him, and James dropped his hose, running as hard as he could away from the house, his three friends following his every step.

Ten minutes later, they were all gasping for breath on the ground in the Mitchell's front yard. Then Kendall realized something. "Guys," he said, panting. Three red faces looked back at him. They had been running really hard. "I forgot the ball."

**This was ridiculously fun to write. Good times, dawgs.**

**Yo, my PM systems was recently, and randomly, disabled. So! If you reviewed or something and I didn't answer, now you know why!**

**Sorry if this went a little fast.**

**My last names have been really crazy in this story. Ebinheimer, Andrycowski, Snedon… the only normal one was Carter. But then, it was Jimmy Carter, which one of you people filled me in, was one of our many US Presidents. Crazy, bro. Crazy.**

**DUDES! STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND GO SEE SILENTREADER32456's Contest, Tours, and Summer Love. Why you ask? Well, one of the OCs is a certain brunette we all know… YEP! ME! OH GOSH I COULD DIE I LOVE HER SO MUCH FOR THIS! So seriously, go read it cause it's actually really awesome. And the other girl Skylar is all "BAM!" and it rocks. I'm Rylie, so now you know! I'm so excited! If you go for an OC story, make it this one. **


	24. Tires

**MWAHAHA! My foolish bio teacher gave me 25 minutes of free time! Let's see what we can crank out, shall we? By the way, this was also inspired by "How To Kill A Mocking Bird", which I now actually like. I had only read the first two very boring chapters last one shot, but now I'm on the fourth and I'm SO INTO IT! **

**Sorry if this is really short. On lined paper it looks FOREVER long, and here it's NOT so…**

"Carlos, this is _not_ a good idea," warned Logan, hopping nervously from foot to foot.

"Nuh-uh! People do it all the time!" Carlos threw back, determined to succeed.

"Yeah?" Logan asked, "Well how come we've never see-"

"Enough!" Kendall interrupted getting between them. He turned his back on Logan to face Carlos. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" he asked. The Latino rolled his eyes.

"How hard could it be?" he said nonchalantly. The parental look in Kendall's eyes told him that that wasn't a good enough answer. He sighed. "Yes. I know what I'm doing," Carlos assured him impatiently. He tapped his foot, "Can I _go_ now?"

"Not without this!" James said, whipping out Carlos's helmet from who-knows-where. All the boys had the strange ability to carry headgear around without anyone's notice. It was a skill they had developed while trying to do crazy stunts like this without their parents knowing. Helmets were sort of a tell for when they were going to do something dumb. At some point, it hiding them had simply become a habit.

Carlos snatched it from James's hands and smacked it on his head, giving it a pat. He plastered on his "I'm about to do something stupid" smile, and, suddenly, Logan wasn't the only one worried about this. "Are you pos-tive you wanna do it?" James asked, looking down the steep hill below them. Carlos frowned.

"You, too?" he whined, and sent a "help me" look to Kendall, who shifted uncomfortably.

"Let's just do this," the blonde decided, setting the spare tire to his mom's minivan upright. Carlos grinned wickedly, curling up inside of it.

"Wait!" Logan said, rushing over to his bike. He pulled out a big, neon purple, plastic box from the basket. "Take this," he offered, tucking it in between Carlos's knees and chest. The other boy looked at him sideways.

"What is it?" he asked, pulling it closer to him regardless.

"A first aid kit," Logan responded. At this point, he was one hundred percent certain that this was going to end badly. But, in Logan's mind, his first aid kit could fix anything. As long as Carlos had it with him, Logan figured he'd be fine. Carlos flashed him a grateful smile, and settled a little further into the tire.

"Sweet! I'm all set!" he yelped, officially psyched. His eyes shone with excitement, making Kendall's stomach tie up in knots. Carlos's expression was the one he always wore when he was about to break something. "Push me," he instructed, and Kendall obeyed.

The tire, with Carlos inside, went rolling down the hill, picking up speed. Carlos screamed bloody murder.

Kendall immediately jumped on his bike to save him, adrenaline pumping through his veins. James and Logan were right behind him, peddling as fast as they could.

They reached the bottom just as Carlos was staggering out of the tire. He kneeled on the side walk, his world spinning, and threw up. Actually, he threw up a few times. Logan patted his back, helping him through and telling him to close his eyes and breathe through his nose. Kendall and James looked away, disgusted.

It wasn't long before Carlos was back on his feet. He smiled, and, despite his stomach doing flips, he yelled, "Let's do it again!" He raced up the hill, leaving his friends behind. They stood there, shocked.

"I'm gonna go home," Kendall decided.

"Yep," James and Logan agreed. Logan gathered up his first aid kit, and James cast a glance to the top of the hill, where Carlos stood waiting for them to push the tire back up. He helped Kendall roll it back to his house, shaking his head.

Once they got it up the slight incline of the Knights' driveway, Kendall looked at James mischievously. "You know," the blonde said, "I bet it wouldn't be so bad if we did it down a shorter hill." James grinned.

"Or a flatter one."

And for the rest of the afternoon, the boys took turns rolling in a tire down Kendall's driveway. Truth be told, it was _really _fun.

**This was just sort of okay. Stay tuned, because I shall soon be posting a chapter I'm going to entitle, "Lice". I'm near positive you can see where I'm going with this.**

_**BTW! THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT! I thought I fixed my PM and email thing, but it turns out I forgot to set it so it emailed me with review alerts and stuff. So sorry if you sent me a review or something and I didn't answer you. Cause I know I was able to for some once I fixed it, and… yeah. So sorry!**_

_**ALSO VERY IMPORTANT!**_** 2 kool to spell 'kool' right, I'm sure you all know her, deserves some super, wicked, awesome, giant internet hugs because she's one of the nicest things ever. Also, you should all read everything she's ever written, cause it's all perfect and wonderful. She's made me laugh, cry, and whatever else you can do emotionally all over the place. It's relatively amazing.**


	25. Lice

**Ugh. I keep biting my cheek, I literally failed my math pop quiz (58%), my history partner keeps making us buddy up with quite possibly my LEAST favorite person, I have NO idea what I'm going to do with Aftermath, I forgot to write a persuasive essay due tomorrow, I have to clean my messy faced room, I have a head ache, and a person at my lunch table won't leave me and Nerdy Skeleton alone EVER, so I can't even vent my problems to my bestie. Not like any of these things are that awful, I just had to get my frustration off my chest. BUT I WON'T LET THIS AFFECT MY WRITING! **

All the boys were sitting in the Diamonds' living room, playing with robots. Rain pattered on the window sill, and, surprisingly, the boys were as mellow as the weather, despite being cooped up.

That's when it happened.

James's mom was lugging the vacuum though the house, when she saw a giant louse crawl across her son's forehead. Needless to say, Mrs. Diamond screamed. Within seconds, she had locked all the boys in the upstairs bathroom to "trap the lice", and had run out of the house, driving away for Lice-Away shampoo, nit combs, and tweezers.

The boys stared at the familiar, pale pink tile of the Diamonds' bathroom floor in shock. James's crying broke the silence of the giant, spa-like room. "I-I-I'm dirty!" he sobbed, clearly distressed. His friends went to hug him, but James pushed them away. "You'll get lice!" he cried. His friends watched helplessly. James sniffled. "If I have bugs in my hair, then I won't be pretty, and girls will go 'ewww'," he said, distraught.

"James," Kendall said, grabbing his shoulders and his attention. "It's just lice! Everybody, get's them!" But James just shook his head.

"You guys didn't!" he retorted, still crying. Kendall ran scratched at his head, and got an idea.

"Who said we didn't?" he asked. "Why don't you check?"

"Yeah, mine, too!" Carlos yelped, not wanting to be left out. A nod from Logan confirmed his agreement. James looked stricken.

"Bu-but I don't what to look for!" he sputtered.

"I do!" Logan piped up. He sat Kendall on the ground and grabbed some yellow rubber gloves from under the sink, where the Diamonds kept their cleaning supplies. The boys had needed that particular cabinet enough times for Logan to know that gloves were kept under there. He poked through Kendall's blond hair. James sniffed.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"Just a second…" Logan said, focusing on Kendall's head. "Ah-ha!" he cried excitedly.

"What, what?" James asked, dying of anticipation. Logan smiled.

"I found a nit!" he said, eyes shining with excitement. His friends looked back at him blankly. "He has lice," Logan stated simply. All the boys face-palmed their heads in understanding.

"Why didn't you just say that? " Carlos asked, annoyed. Logan shrugged, and sat him on the ground. James twiddled his fingers nervously, as Logan dug through Carlos's hair. It wasn't long before Logan found nits in his hair too.

"I can't check my own," Logan said, and put on his thinking face. "How can I see my head?" James's eyes lit up.

"I know!" he exclaimed, grabbing the hand mirror from the bathroom's vanity. "Look in that mirror," James instructed, pointing to the one above the sink. Logan did, and James held the hand mirror up behind his head, angling the reflection of Logan's head into the mirror in front of him. Logan's smile was so wide, it nearly consumed his entire face.

"James, that's genius!" he exclaimed, quickly searching his hair.

"Not really," James said, blushing and forgetting all about his lice. "My mommy taught me how. I do it all the time." Logan nodded.

"It's still smar- Hey! I found one!"

"So we all have lice?" Carlos asked, clarifying. Logan nodded. "YES!" he screamed, jumping around the spacious bathroom. They were all happy dancing, when the door opened. They all whirled around to see a panicking Mrs. Diamond, holding multiple drugstore bags.

"Shirts off, boys," she instructed. As the boys complied, she flipped on the faucet. Mrs. Diamond scrubbed Carlos's head first.

"This is smells so gross!" he gagged, struggling out of her grasp.

"Just stay still!" she shrieked, hands sudsy. Soon all four soon-to-be second grader's heads had been dunked in cold water and scrubbed with foul smelling shampoo.

Kendall shrieked as James's mom pulled the nit comb through his knotty hair. His three friends sat off to the sides, shivering in fluffy towels and still wet from being shampooed in the freezing water a second time, watching in sympathy. Their hair dripped icy beads of water down their backs, sending shivers up their spines. They each bore puffy eyes and red noses from their turn in Mrs. Diamond's lap, and it wasn't long before Kendall joined them.

Obviously, the boys didn't go to James's house to play for a _long_ time.

**Remember what I said last chapter? Well, apparently there is no link for me to reply to any of your reviews. GAH! I'M SO FRUSTERATED, YOU HAVE NO IDEA! I might die, I'm so annoyed. **

**I didn't really like this one. I didn't really like the last one either. **

**Dudes! 25****th**** CHAPTER! Woot! Go treat yourselves to some ice scream to celebrate with me!**


	26. A Slice Of James Angst For You

**Got a trillion million requests for James angst.**

**I was going to type up an awesome sauce Carlos and Logany one shot, but I did this instead. HOWEVER! Look for it, cause if I don't update it today, I sure will tomorrow. And I have to write Aftermath… STRESS!**

Kendall really hadn't meant to, it just sort of happened.

All four boys had been playing street hockey on their roller blades, and James had been closing in on Kendall. Somehow, in all the confusion, what with the roller blades and flying hockey sticks, Kendall elbowed James in the eye. Hard.

The taller boy dropped to the ground clutching his face. The boys, of course, had immediately stressed, and Kendall rushed for his mom, while Logan examined his eye.

Which is why James _refused_ to speak to Kendall.

"Come on, man! I said I was sorry!" seven-year-old Kendall Knight begged as he followed James throughout the Diamond's house. "I didn't mean to, you _have _to forgive me!" James frowned, pointing to his nasty black eye. Kendall cringed. James turned his back on him and headed into his kitchen.

"Are they still going at it?" Carlos asked Logan. They were sitting at the kitchen table, helping themselves to some grapes. Purple ones, of course. At this point in the boys' relationship, they just sort of wandered through each others' houses at a whim. Logan was the only one who still rang the bell.

"Yep," Logan answered with a nod, popping a little grape into his mouth, face screwing from the sour taste.

"COME ON, JAMES!" they heard Kendall yell from the dining room.

"I think it's time to get involved," Logan decided, jumping off his stool. Carlos followed, wondering what the word 'involved' meant. "James," Logan addressed him, and the taller boy stopped glaring at Kendall to look at him. "What's the problem?

"What do you mean 'what's the problem'? Look at my eye!" he cried, pointing to his shiner, distressed.

"So…?" Carlos asked, "I get black eyes all the time, they're not that big of a deal." James starred daggers at him.

"They are so a big deal! They hurt, and they're no fun, and they're," his voice caught, "ugly." All three of his friends' hearts lurched at the word. They knew how important it was for James to look good. It was a major thing for him, and it was a major thing for his parents.

"James, I'm really sorry," Kendall apologized genuinely. He was only going into second grade, but he knew how James must be feeling, and he didn't like it. James looked to his toes and shrugged, keeping his head down to hide the tears welling in his eyes. Logan rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Um, but James, don't you say that-"

"It's not important," James cut the raven-haired boy off.

But it was important. Ever since he could remember, James's parents treated him differently when he wasn't… pretty. Almost all of their relationship was built up on appearances, and with one gone, so went the other. Countless times James had went over to Kendall's in tears over his parents, horribly upset about how his parents cursed him out for ruining his hair or messing up his face. Truthfully, James felt lonely. Like, _really _lonely. Logan and Carlos didn't know everything, but they had gathered bits and pieces.

"James," Kendall started, "would you staying at my house the next couple night help you feel better?" James looked like he was about to say no, but changed his mind.

"Yeah," he said, rubbing his eyes to wipe away the tears. He then bounced on the balls of his feet uncomfortably. "Can Carlos and Logan stay, too?" Kendall looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah, duh," he answered, incredulous that James would think they wouldn't. He smiled. "After all, we'll always be together."

And suddenly, James didn't feel so lonely anymore.

**You all know James, yeah? Of course you do. I LOVE HIM! The end. **

**Actually, it's gotten to the point, where I literally can't decide who I love the most. Like, I've just fallen for their personalities and their friendship so hard, that I can't tear them apart, even in my mind. One of the multiple reasons I'm not into romance ficts is because I need them as a whole, not just one of them. I think that helps my writing, cause I never want to leave anyone out.**

**Sometimes I forget how NOT stereotypical their personalities are… if you see me doing that, knock some sense into me.**

**However, I didn't really like this chapter. They felt too old and stuff… **

**YO, YOU! Just to let you know, all the angst for the future is set up. Each boy will sort of get a really angsty year. Logan's is first, and I'm so. Stinking. EXCITED!**


	27. Hide, Seek, and a bit of BACKSTORY

**Sorry guys, for all those counting on Some Wild Behavior to be updated like I promised, it might not happen. I'm having a TON of middle school girls over from their bible study to watch Toy Story 3, and if there's room on the giant sectional for me I'm so watching with them. I love it almost as much as How To Train Your Dragon.**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JK, I love How To Train Your Dragon so much nothing could ever come close. Ever. But I will probably NOT be updating, so sorry!**

Kendall Knight would _not_ be found.

"Olli-olli-oximfree!" Carlos shouted, echoed by Logan and James, who had been found a half hour ago. "Come on, Kendall! That means we give up! You_ have_ to come out!"

Kendall held back a giggle. Grinning deviously, he rolled out from under the Mitchell's coffee table to behind Mr. Mitchell's chair, unseen. No one was _ever_ aloud to sit in Logan's daddy's chair, no matter how many people were there cause Logan was saving it for him so he could sit in it when he came home. He stayed silent when he heard James enter the room.

"Come out Kendall, we give up!" the tall boy checked Kendall's old spot under the coffee table and crawled behind the couch. He sighed, frustrated, flipped his hair, and left the den, frowning.

Kendall crawled to the doorway and peeked around the frame. Satisfied no one was coming, he slinked into the front hallway. Back against the wall he crept into the office, diving under the desk when voices approached.

Logan and Carlos entered the room, and Kendall slipped soundlessly to his favorite hiding spot behind the bookcase. No one had ever found him hiding there.

"He's not in here," Carlos whined as Logan flipped on the light switch.

"Carlos, we haven't even looked yet!" the other boy stated, exasperated with his friends impatience. They all loved Carlos, but he had _no_ attention span.

"Yes we have," he whined, "we've checked _seven times_, and he wasn't here then!" Kendall snickered, muffling it with his hand and smiling goofily. Logan rolled his eyes and continued searching the room, looking under the desk and behind the file cabinet. He had reached the bookcase when Carlos begged, "can we go now?" Logan huffed.

"Fine," he said, willing to give Carlos whatever he wanted. When Logan felt impatient with Carlos, he just gave in, whereas James and Kendall either yelled or walked away. Of course, that only happened when they spent excessive amounts of time together. Well, excessive for them, which was about three weeks straight. They had an unnatural ability to deal with themselves longer than anyone had ever thought humanly possible. There wasn't a night where the boys were called home and they hadn't asked their parents for "five more minutes". It had gotten to the point where their families just immediately cooked for three extra mouths.

Kendall army crawled out when the coast was clear and made his way to the bathroom, squishing himself between the toilet and the wall.

All the boys' houses were very different. Carlos lived in a modest two story, but it seemed extremely small with all the people rushing in and out of it. Sometimes it was hard to find a spare spot to play, there were so many kids and friends hanging about. However, despite all the people, it was a warm, loving place, and Mrs. Garcia would always walk through the house, cleaning mouths and slapping on band aids, before she started cooking or cleaning. Of course, everyone in the Garcia's family was very used to doing chores. James, Logan, and Kendall loved when she and Carlos or whoever slipped into Spanish, especially when they rolled their 'r's.

Kendall's house was a three story town house with his bed room on the top floor (something he was _extremely_ proud of) and a finished basement. The only negative was his little sister, who used to keep him up at night, but she'd gotten older and things had gotten better. When they went to the Knights, they could always count on freshly baked cookies and the best macaroni and cheese Minnesota has ever seen.

James lived in a gigantic house with tall ceilings and big windows. Every room in it was designed flawlessly by his mom, and they always had to be extra sure to clean up, or she'd go ballistic. The first time they he had played in it, Kendall thought it was a castle, and he and James played nights on Mrs. Diamond's fancy couch, only to get yelled at a few minutes later. It was big and pretty, but it wasn't exactly a home.

Logan's house was a tiny one story. It had two bedrooms, a kitchen, an office, a family room, a bathroom, and a small yard, bursting with his mom's flowers. Mrs. Mitchell had a job because they didn't exactly have much money, and therefore the house wasn't as nice or as furnished as the other boys', but it was always clean. Logan was sort of embarrassed by it, so they weren't over there a lot. He tried made excuses, but his friends saw right through him and just shrugged it off. They knew if he wanted to talk about it, that they were all ears.

Kendall stayed crouched until his legs felt numb. He made a move for the kitchen, ignoring the pins and needles running through his legs, and made a beeline for the cabinet under the kitchen sink, but it was too late.

"FOUND YOU!" James yelled, gripping him by the collar and dragging him to Carlos and Logan. Kendall smiled.

He'd never get sick of his friend.

'**Kay, so corny ending there. This was just a little insight on the guys. I make sort of a wave when I write, and I like doing something sappy after sadder one-shots, so here you go.**

**I'm so sorry if I misinterpreted your view of the guys' households. I worked FOREVER hard on that, so… yep. **

**This was supposed to be on the high, happy part of the wave as, like, a crazy, rambunctious game of hide and seek, but I feel like that would be better versed as an all out PLAYGROUND WAR as one of you suggested. That won't happen on the next high (which is coming your way) but eventually. They aren't in school yet, you see, so that can't happen. FOUR MORE DAYS OF SUMMER! SOB!**

**They're gonna be in second grade! **

**DUDES! I think I just figured out the stem of my OVERBEARING maternal instincts over them. It's writing this. I feel like I'm watching them grow up, which is why I call them my babies and want to like my thumb and rub pudding off their faces, rather wanting to kiss it off like you normal fan girls. Yep. This is it.**


	28. THE BEACH Part 1

**So, dear readers, I just can't do anything I seem to plan to do. I had such plans for the next chapter of Some Wild Behavior, and then I was like, "NOPE!" and just decided to write whatever I seemed to feel like. So… yeppers. The end.**

Logan tapped his foot impatiently. The guys were _supposed_ to come over to play in his new sprinkler, since they weren't ever allowed back at the pool, but they were a half an hour late. He sighed, and took a seat on the cracked, cement front step, kicking at the dirt with his bare feet.

Where _were_ they?

Suddenly, he became aware of the flapping sound of an ace of spades on bike spokes. He looked up to see James riding toward him, decked out in Bermuda swim trunks with a towel resting over his shoulder. "Logie! Logie!" he called from up the street.

"What?" Logan yelled, running to meet him. Sunscreen streaked his nose.

"Guess WHAT!" James yelled, but before Logan could guess, he shoved a brochure at his face. "Isn't it exciting?" Logan read the paper as Kendall and Carlos rode up beside them, also ready to hit the sprinkler. Logan frowned.

"You're going on vacation?" James shook his head, leaving Logan even _more_ confused.

"Wrong!" he said, pausing dramatically. He thrust a pointed finger in the air and declared, "_WE'RE_ going on vacation!" Logan's nose crinkled.

"All four of us?" The other three boys nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Carlos exclaimed. "And James is gonna pay for you, so you can come too!" Logan looked at his toes awkwardly, but Carlos, in his excitement, didn't notice. "We're going to a five star hotel and _everything_! Mr. Diamond says we can even get _room service_!" Logan kicked at the pavement.

"Oh." Kendall cocked an eyebrow.

"Is everything okay, Logan?" the blonde asked, concerned. "You don't seem very excited." Logan gulped and offered them a shaky smile.

"Yeah, it's okay. I've never been to the beach or on a plane," he said, trying to sound as ecstatic as the other boys but failing miserably. Kendall looked at him skeptically.

"Then why don't you sound happy?" Logan bit his lip, knowing Kendall would get it out of him eventually, and he might as well spill now.

"Cause James is paying. And you guys always pay." James and Carlos finally caught on to the turn the conversation had taken and paused their giddy jumping.

"Why is that a bad thing?" James asked, confused. "Don't you wanna come?" Logan nodded apprehensively. He didn't want to have to explain how he was feeling, especially not to James, but luckily Carlos was there.

Coming from a _very_ large family, Carlos was used to the idea that there was not always a lot of money to throw around. "Logie, you don't have to be embarrassed. James is paying for half of mine," Carlos said soothingly. Logan's cheeks flushed pink.

"Okay. _Half, _not all," Logan said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Kendall got off his bike and gave him a hug, but Logan didn't hold him back. "I just feel bad that you always have to lug me around, and I can't do anything for you," he murmured into Kendall's shoulder." James sat their uncomfortably. Soon, a big smile crept across his face.

"But Logan, even if it mattered, you _can _give us something," James explained, pointing to the sprinkler waiting in the Mitchells' front yard. "You're the one with the sprinkler!"

And with that, all four boys made a beeline for the house. They turned on the hose and jumped in the arc of water cascading onto the lawn. They cooled off in the heat of the Saturday afternoon, and Mrs. Mitchell came out with popsicles after a little while.

The boys went home to eagerly start packing, despite leaving on Thursday. This was going to be the best worst vacation ever.

**Kay, so this was GOING to be just a one shot at the beach, but this conversation came up in the oneshot version, and I sort of wanted to give it its own thing, you know? Thus, TWO SHOT! I feel like this resolved to quickly though, but they ARE only going into second grade, and in my experience, little kids don't dwell on things long. Next chapter will be broken down into teensy little moments. I'm PSYCHED!**

**Dear Carlos, Logan, James, and Kendall,**

**No.**

**Love CheekyBrunette.**


	29. THE BEACH Part 2

**Dearest Loveliest People On The Internet,**

**Am I the ONLY one who cannot wait for tonight? Am I the only one who can't wait because it's Big Time Rush? Am I the only one who is thinking about canceling her social plans for it? **

**Love Cheeky Brunette.**

**NOW! ON WITH THE BEACH!**

All four boys' mouths hung open at the sight of The Everglades' lobby. They had never stepped foot in a fancier place. Not even James's house compared to the stupendous wonder of the five star hotels.

"Now kids," warned Mr. Diamond, "Don't touch anything-"

_CRASH!_

Everyone turned around to see Carlos smiling at them sheepishly, a shattered vase resting at his feet. Mr. Diamond sighted, filling out a check and passing it to the manager. This was going to be a _long_ vacation.

* * *

A loud, high pitched scream filled the beach. A terrified James Diamond ran across the sand. "Don't you _dare_ get near me with that!" he squealed, trying to get as much distance between him and Logan as possible.

"James, I'm only doing what's best for you!" the shorter boy yelled, sticking out like a sore thumb due to his pale skin, shockingly white against all the golden people surrounding him. James shook his head frantically.

"NO!" he shouted back at him. "Logie, there is _no way_ I'm letting you come close to me when you have that."

"You're going to burn right up!" Logan complained. "Just let me put some sunscreen on you!" he begged, lunging at James and tackling him to the ground. James sputtered, sand in his mouth, and tried to shake Logan off. They rolled into a slap fight.

"No- Sunscreen," James grunted, Logan sitting on his stomach.

"James, it'll only take a second to-" he flailed when James kicked him off.

The boys wrestled the whole afternoon.

* * *

Kendall Knight grinned wickedly. It was obvious to everyone, something bad was about to happen, and there was no stopping it now.

"Kendall?" his friends asked in unison, scared for the safety of everything good. A devilish smile played on the blonde's face as the sound of a maid, her cart, and a cake falling down the stairs was heard. Unforutnately, a sound they had come to know very well.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Nevermind," came their replies. It was one of those, honest to goodness, "I don't wanna know" moments.

* * *

"Let's have a sandcastle competition!" declared James, already kneeling on the ground to start building. All three boys agreed and began work. Soon they were all sitting in front of massive structures of sand. They stood back, eyeing their work.

"I won," Carlos decided, comparing his 'amazing' war castle to everyone's 'lesser' buildings. James crossed his arms.

"Excuse me?" he asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, mines obviously best!" Kendall chimed in, scoffing at Carlos's 'obscurity'. His three friends whirled on him.

"Nuh-uh. Mine is!" They said together. They all faced off for a second, then something snapped.

When Mrs. Diamond came back to them after spending _excessive _time in the bathroom, they were wrestling in the wet sad, waves lapping up at them, making them extremely muddy. Shells clung to their bodies as they attacked each other. Determined looks shone on all for faces, a little despair creeping through at the ruins of their sandcastles surrounding them. James's mom rolled her eyes, and, just like she expected, they were laughing again in two minutes.

* * *

"I SAID, DON'T COME NEAR ME WITH THAT!" James yelled.

"And I SAID, you're gonna burn UP!" Logan spoke back, trying to keep calm. His hands were primed with sunscreen, and he was determined to get James covered in it.

"I. DON'T. WANT IT!" James screamed, feet sinking in the sand. Logan clenched his teeth.

"Well, it's what you're getting," he growled and practically flew at the seven-year-old heart-throb. James shrieked as he was knocked to the ground. Logan went at him, but James stopped him, holding the smaller boy's wrists and pushing his chest away with his knee. Screams once again filled the beach as Logan struggled to get sunscreen on James.

Eventually, the fight ended with James getting away, lotion free. Logan frowned. _One of these days…_

Carlos hung up the phone, kicking back in the massive bed he and Logan shared. He waited for the tell-tale knock on the door that the room service he had ordered had arrived.

Finally, his food arrived and he pigged out on ice cream, waffles, and potato skins with, that's right, _bacon_ bits for an hour and a half. The kid was a bottomless pit.

Of course, when Mr. Diamond returned to their suite from the pool he had a heart attack, and they had to go home.

But, all in all, it was the best beach trip ever.

For some people.

**Oh. My. Gosh. They are so stinking HOT! I can't do this anymore. Like, I don't watch their show for a bit and start to think they're not THAT great, you know? And then I see a trailer or look at their pictures or something and die at my wrongness.**

**Dudes, whenever I have writers block, I watch American Idol and it magically goes away.**

**YO! If you don't have me under author alert, I recommend it. Not in a "I want more readers" way, but cause I've recently had THOUSANDS of ideas for oneshots that either are too far in the future for me to wait for, or just wouldn't work in this. A good example is "Dumb". Ugh, that was my little baby for, like, four days. I slaved over that thing.**


	30. Eyebrows

**So, you guys can all thank a certain 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right for this one. And you can than Big Time Song Writers, cause they just haven't been ridiculous enough lately, and this episode was CRAZY so I was inspired.**

**Okay, so Kendall talked Mrs. Knight out of naming Katie 'Apple'. I like to think that that was Mrs. Knights' plan all along and when Kendall picked Katie. Eh-hem. **

**JUST SO YOU KNOW! At this point in time, it is 3:0 for the James vs. Logan score on who dresses up like women the most. IT'S NOT FAIR! Plus, am I the only one who wants to see 'lady James'?**

They were BORED!

For the past two hours, they had been sitting in Carlos's tree house, doing nothing but sweating in the sticky, summer heat. Their t-shirts clung to them, and all four mouths hung open, trying to inhale the hot summer air. They could leave, but they were too lazy to actually _climb_ down.

"Guys, let's _do_ something!" Kendall complained, whipping sweat from his brow. Carlos, noticing the action, sat up in curiosity.

"What's up with your eyebrows?" he asked, scratching his chin. Kendall looked at him, confused.

"Whadya mean? What's wrong with my eyebrows? Are they all messed up?" he asked, stressing and trying to smooth them down by licking his pinkies and dragging them across. Carlos crinkled his nose.

"No… They're just… bushy. And… weird," he said maybe a little _too_ honestly. Kendall frowned, but James's eyes opened wide in realization.

"Yeah! They're like big, furry, angry caterpillars on your _face_!" he explained brightly. Kendall crossed his arms.

"They are _not_ bushy!" he denied, but Carlos shook his head.

"Naw, man, look!" And with that, he reached over and measured one of Kendall's eyebrows between his two fingers, then he compared the space to his own eyebrow. The difference was massive. Then he put it up against James, who's were even thinner. Lastly, he compared it against Logan's who had the smallest of them all. "See. Giant."

"Yeah," Logan agreed. "They're like… beasts. _Hairy_ beasts," he said, nodding. He crawled over to Kendall and started poking at them. It wasn't long before James and Carlos joined in. Kendall smacked them away.

"Guys, stop!" he complained, scooting toward the opposite side of the tree house.

"But they're crazy! It's like, the most weirdest set of eyebrows I've ever seen!" Carlos exclaimed, excited by his new discovery of Kendall's 'facial deformity', as Logan would call it. He tried for his face again, but Kendall batted him away again.

"No!"

It wasn't long before all four boys were a wrestling mess, trying to touch Kendall's eyebrows. They were then forever known as "sacred" and no one has ever touched them since. Well, aside from Kendall. Still to this day, there is no explanation for the bushiness of Kendall's eyebrows, despite Logan's many attempts to diagnose them.

**So… I don't know if you've seen the "Any Kind Of Guy" music video, but that's where the pinky thingn is from. And then Logan called his eyebrows beasts cause he calls people beasts a lot, if you've ever noticed. Yep.**


	31. A Lonely Carlos

Carlos walked about his house, going from room to room, _dying _for someone to play with. He _had_ been playing by himself in the room he shared with Joseph and Derek. The bedroom was extremely cramped. Somehow, his parents had managed to cram two desks, a set of bunks, a twin bed, and his bulky toy chest in the room without a problem. He eventually got bored of being alone and was now determined to find someone else to play with. He started in the family room.

"Carla, Maggie, would you play with me?" he asked, holding his GI Joes out to them. Their eyes never left the books they were reading.

"Sorry Carlitos, but this book is _really_ intense," Carla said turning him down. Maggie winced, giving him the same answer. His sisters were _huge_ readers and probably almost as smart as Logan. Carlos couldn't remember one time where his Carla had gotten anything less than a B+, and she _cried_ when she got her B+! He sighed.

"Okay." He padded into the dining room, feet clad in tall, white tube socks. It was two in the afternoon, but he was still wearing his boxers and a t-shirt and sporting a gnarly case of bed head. Carlos wasn't big on mornings.

"Joseph," he whined, "would you play 'Bad Guys' with me?" His older brother laughed.

"Sorry, little man," he apologized, lifting him up into his lap. He gestured to the papers sprawled out in front of him. "I'm filling out papers for a job," he explained, keeping it simple. "Allowance just isn't cutting it anymore."

Carlos frowned. Joseph was his favorite brother, and he didn't like the idea of him being off at work and not at home to play with him, but he shrugged it off, like second grade boys do, and squrigled out of Joseph's grasp, making his way to the kitchen.

"Derek!" he screamed, rushing up to where he and his other brother Samuel were sitting at the table. "Quick! The bad guys are coming!" he yelled, waving one of his GI Joes in the air. "Guys, we have to beat them!" Derek took a giant bite of his sandwich and frowned.

"Sorry, bud. Me and Sammie here are gonna hit the pond." Carlos then noticed they were wearing swimsuits. He looked at them hopefully.

"Can I come?" Samuel winced.

"That's a no-go, little bro. We're gonna see the ladies!" he said, raising his eyebrows in a way he hoped was seductive, practicing for later. He stopped mercifully. "Anyway, not a good place for little guys like you to hang around," he continued, ruffling Carlos's hair.

"I'm not 'little'!" Carlos complained, crossing his arms angrily.

"Yeah, whatever, little man," Derek blew him off, not really hearing him. "Catch ya later." And with that, he and Samuel were out the door, leaving him alone. Carlos huffed. He bounded up the stairs and knocked timidly on Sarah and Melanie's door. Sarah opened it a crack, and glared down at him through her visible, ringed in eyeliner, eye.

"What do you want?" she spat, clearly annoyed. Carlos shifted uncomfortably.

"I was wondering if either of you would maybe wanna-" but the door was slammed in his face. Melanie and Sarah was as goth as Mama Garcia would ever possibly allow them to be. It was a stretch to ask them to play with him, but he was quickly becoming desperate.

He shuffled down the hallway and stared up and Samuel's and Jacob's door. He considered knocking, but couldn't do it. Carlos didn't know how Samuel _talked_ to Jacob, let alone _room_ with him. In fact, Carlos doubted they were even related at all. He continued down the hall, and reached his parents room. End of the line.

He took a deep breath and held it as he opened the door, the toxic, but familiar, fumes of his mother's perfume always made him gag. He braved his way in, and found his mom leaning over the toilet his parents shared in their master bathroom, scrubbing away.

"Can I help you?" Carlos asked desperately, and his mom looked at him skeptically.

"That bored, huh, baby?" she asked, and he sighed. No matter how many times he told that woman he didn't like it, she continued to call him 'baby'.

"No one will play with me!" he wailed in distress, and continued to flail about the bathroom, falling all over himself in despair. His mother clicked her tongue and shook her head, amused.

"Why don't you go over to Kendall's or Logan's or James?" she suggested, and Carlos's eyes widened in realization. He facepalmed.

"Bye, mom!" he said with a smile, rushing out of the bathroom, but she called him back. "Whaaaat?" he whined, antsy to go hang out with his friends and struggling to pull on the pants he had just snagged from his room.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" she asked expectantly. Carlos huffed.

"Can I go to my friend's house?" She arched an eyebrow. "Please?" he added, buttoning his jeans. She smiled, satisfied.

"Have fun."

Carlos gave her a big smile and rushed from the house, bolting out the front door in the summer heat, and straight into Kendall. "Oof," they grunted as they fell to the grass in Carlos's front yard. Kendall got up first and grinned.

"Haha, well, I was gonna ask if you wanted to hang out at James's with him, me, and Logie, but I guess that's a yes," he said, referencing to how fast Carlos had rushed out of the house. The Latino nodded.

They met at James's and the afternoon was awesome, complete with water balloons, fancy snacks, and the action-y-est game of "Bad Guys" he had ever played.

Leave it to his friends to brighten up even the boringest of days.

**Sorry if this isn't very good. I have writers block.**

**YOU! THERE! WITH THE FACE! Go read Big Time Crash by Kaye Blaise. It's really intense with lots of whumpage for EVERYBODY! Ugh, it's not even finished yet, but I've still read it, like, seven times.**

**No? Well, try Big Time Rush, Second Graders by , got it? She's AMAZING and pretty much is why I started this whole deal (Big Time Bullies is also great by her for you Logan FCMDers out there. I've read it, like, 6 times, but people keep interrupting me before I can review) cause it's pretty much how I got the idea for this.**


	32. The First Morning Of Second Grade

**So first, THANKS SO MUCH FOR NOMINATING ME! Oh my gosh, I'm ESTATIC! Although, I can't win cause have you seen the competition? BTSickness and BTPlane Crash. Uf. There's no way (Confused? it's explained at the bottom)**

**Now, I know I promised you all something else, but this idea came and it had to happen before, so… yeah.**

Kendall's mom shook his shoulder to wake him up, and he rolled out of bed grumpily, sporting a major case of bed head. "I don't wanna go," he whined, coming out of his fog, "Second grade is _boring_!" He crossed his arms in distaste. His mom chuckled in that annoying "you're so cute when you act all tough" way. Kendall scowled.

"How would you know?" she asked, ruffling his already messy hair. "It's your first day, you haven't been yet! Besides, second grade was fun!" Mrs. Knight said perkily, holding a drooling Katie in one arm. Kendall sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Things have changed since dinosaurs roamed the earth, Mom!" he exclaimed, unintentionally insulting her. She shot him a glare and gave him a little push into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He pouted as he squeezed toothpaste onto his toothbrush, getting ready for another mind numbing year of school.

* * *

James ran his lucky comb through his hair and counted. "997, 998, 999, 100!" he finished, smiling at his perfect reflection. He felt his combing arm's bicep and smiled. Hair care _defiantly_ paid off in more ways than one.

Then, working quickly, he grabbed his favorite hairspray and locked every strand into place. He looked at the bathroom clock and nearly died. He only had _half an hour _to coordinate his shoes with his shirt. Instead of keeling over, he rushed to his walk-in closet, pulling nearly every sneaker he owned off their rack.

* * *

Carlos snuggled deeper under his comforter, squinting at the glaring, red, digital clock. Twenty five minutes. He had _plenty_ of time.

The pint-sized Latino went back to snoring, ignoring the ruckus Derek and Joseph were making as they hustled around the room. Drawers slammed open and closed, the closet door slid back and forth, and of course there were the sounds of his older brothers tripping over things in the dark, cramped bedroom.

Luckily, Carlos was a heavy sleeper.

* * *

Logan tugged on the light blue polo James had picked out. The taller boy had said it made his eyes pop or something. He quickly brushed his teeth, ran a brush through his short hair, scrubbed his face clean, and jumped down the stairs. His smile was so big, his face could hardly contain it.

"Morning, Mommy!" he said cheerfully, then frowned. The other boys had stopped calling their mom's 'mommy' that summer, and Logan was the only one still doing it. Mrs. Mitchell looked away from her coffee, watching as her son slung his backpack over his shoulders. It was stuffed with binders, notebooks, colored pencils, and everything else one could possibly need for school. How he had crammed it all in last weekend was a mystery to her.

"Good morning, sweetie!" she said, pushing his hair out of the way and planting a kiss on his forehead. "Excited for school today?" she asked, although she really didn't have to.

"Yes!" he squealed. "Can I go to the bus stop now?" His mother knit her eyebrows together.

"It won't come for fifteen minutes!" he exclaimed in confusion. Logan jumped up and down, gripping the straps to his book bag.

"Yeah, but I wanna be early!"

* * *

James frantically untied his laces and pulled of the sixteenth pair of shoes he had tried on that morning. This was almost too stressful for him to handle. He grabbed his gray, plaid skater shoes. He shoved them on rapidly and through them off just as fast.

He groaned. There seemed not to be a single pair of shoes that worked with his favorite, purple t-shirt in his endless collection. Was that even possible? They were all too flashy and looked weird with just a plain, v-necked tee. His eyes sparkled in realization.

He ripped a gray vest from a hanger and threw it on over top of the tee, smiling. Now, all he needed was the perfect pair of sneakers.

He groaned, realizing he had just sent himself back to the beginning.

Mornings were rough.

* * *

Carlos glared at his clock. He had ten minutes to go before the bus came. That was still _plenty _of time. He rolled back on his side and quickly fell asleep. Happy now that his brothers had finally left the room.

* * *

"So what are we going to do today?" Mrs. Knight asked as her son munched on his favorite cereal, Might Munchies: Chocolate X-treme! Kendall sighed.

"I won't set anything on fire," he assured her, sounding just a bit disappointed. She shook her head.

"Nope, not good enough."

"I won't annoy the teacher-lady-man-person?" he asked rather than answered, not exactly sure what she wanted him to say. His mom tapped her foot.

"Good, but that's not what we're looking for," she waited for him to respond, but Kendall looked even more confused. "Come on, we talked about this!" Kendall facepalmed in realization.

"Oh!" he said and looked up at her, one hand resting over his heart and the other held solemnly in the air, "I promise not to step in Mrs. Growth's garden on the way back home and track mud into the house."

Mrs. Knight nodded, "Thadda boy!"

* * *

Carlos peaked at the clock. The bus got there in one minute. He through on pants and stuffed his sneakers on his feet, grabbing a poptart on the way out of the house. He walked out the front door just as the bus rolled to a stop in front of his house. He climbed aboard, sitting next to Logan, just like always.

"Looking good, James," knowing that was one of those things his friend just liked hearing. James looked at him frantically.

"You think? Cause I woke up late, and there wasn't enough time to pick out the proper shoes!" he practically shouted in distress, holding up a sneakered foot to his shirt. They were the exact same shade of purple.

"How don't those match?" asked Kendall, who was boarding as James had a heart attack. James looked at him like he was nuts.

"This one's eggplant, and this one is GRAPE!" he shrilled, earning a glare from the bus driver.

Carlos raised an eyebrow. Mornings were always different with his three friends.

**VOTE!**

**Okay, so you all probably know about BTContest that's been going down, right? Well you should all totally go to ComeOnClapYourHands's profile and VOTE AWAY! (It's in her story… you'll figure it out) Dudes, and you all have lovingly nominated this for best friendship story! So go on and vote (If you don't vote for me, I get it. The other stories are sooooooo much better)**


	33. Logangst Part 1

**CheekyBrunette is babysitting and getting MAJOR ideas for all my stories. BWAHAHA! Now, before you yell at me to go pay attention to my the two adorable Asian twins I'm watching, Jack and Kate, know that they're sleeping!**

**Kate is writing a story about an epic wizard and his quest to save the world. She's in second grade. (Like the boys are. SOB! I HATE HOW THEY'RE GROWING UP!) It's adorable.**

The boys, for the most part, liked second grade. Their teacher, Mrs. Receedi, was a plump old thing with slim to no hearing and glasses with lenses as thick as my thumb. They were pretty much free to whisper and misbehave as much as they wanted because her worn-down senses made it near impossible to notice them doing anything wrong.

It was an average day of school for our favorite foursome, complete with a game of tag, a _long _hour of math, and candy apples for a snack. They were suffering through a seemingly endless spelling test (Mrs. Receedi tended to forget which word she was on and repeat it six times before moving on. It was really time they let her go…) when the news came.

Mrs. Receedi picked up the ringing telephone. "Hello?" she answered sweetly in that adorable way only the elderly possess. "What?" she asked, plugging her free ear with a finger. "What?" she repeated, near screaming into the receiver. She sighed and dialed up her hearing aid, "WHAT?"

Suddenly, the old woman's face fell, turning ashen. She muttered a thank you and goodbye into the phone and dropped it into its hook. In a daze, she stumbled over to Logan's desk and whispered something in his ear. His friends strained to hear, but their desks were too scattered.

Logan shook his head up at her. _No. This had to be wrong, things like this didn't happen. How could they? Everything was fine, it had to be. This wasn't right. It couldn't be right._

Mrs. Receedi just looked down at him pityingly. Logan's stomach knotted, and he sent her a pleading look.

She took his hand.

Logan started crying as she led him out of the classroom. His little hands clung to her old, wrinkled one, searching for any kind of comfort they could provide and seizing it up. She had barely gotten him to the front of the room, when Kendall, Carlos, and James stopped them. They'd been out of their seats at the first sign of tears.

"Mrs. Receedi?" Carlos tugged on her sleeve, eyes wide as saucers. "What's wrong with Logie?" he asked innocently.

"Boys," she spoke slowly so she wouldn't have to repeat the awful words. "Logan's dady has passed away," she said softly, so the rest of the class couldn't hear. Pain was written across the three boys' faces, as Logan sobbed harder after being reminded.

James immediate response was to hold him. He gave him a hug, wrapping his arms around his neck as Logan buried his face into his shoulder, soaking his lucky white v-neck. The younger boy gripped him tightly, hurting James, but he paid it no mind. His friend was sad; therefore, he could do whatever he wanted. Heck, Logan could punch James in the face if he needed to, and James wouldn't care in the slightest. All that mattered was Logie.

Carlos wasn't sure what was happening. He looked from Mrs. Receedi to Kendall, confused. He was turning back to his teacher, begging for answers, when Kendall caught his arm. He looked him in the eyes, absorbing the hurt and fear Kendall was trying so desperately to mask. The blonde broke it to him painfully clearly. "Mr. Mitchell's dead, Carlitos."

Reality crashed in. Something about saying it yourself made everything more real. Kendall took a shaky breath as Carlos leapt onto him, hiding his tears from the class in Kendall's neck. Over his shoulder, James and Kendall shared a look. Silently, they wrapped their arms around the shorter boys' shoulders and lead them out of the room.

A lump formed in Mrs. Receedi's throat. There were things Logan didn't know, and probably never would. For example, Mr. Mitchell's plane was headed to Minnesota when it was gunned down. If he hadn't been heading home, he wouldn't have been in the crash. The old lady sucked in air, fearing all this was too much for her heart.

The boys ended up sitting in the lobby for fifteen minutes, waiting for Mr. Knight to pick them up. He wasn't surprised to find all four boys there instead of just one. Luckily, the elementary school staff let him take all four. They knew these boys well enough to know who he was in relation to them.

By the time he'd gotten there, Logan had calmed down a little, but seeing another father sent him off all over again. Mr. Knight was a grown man, but seeing Logan's small form wrack from sobs so hard nearly put him over the edge.

Mrs. Receedi passed them off to Mr. Knight mournfully, his expression mimicking hers.

The boys piled into the car. Kendall sat next to Logan in the back seat of his dad's Camery, hand in hand with matching white knuckles. He was crammed in the middle with Carlos sitting next to him and James illegally in the front seat.

"Logie?" Kendall spoke, voice tight and cracking. "It'll be okay."

Logan looked at him, horror written in his eyes. He was so distraught, Kendall was starting to second guess himself. But there was something else in Logan's expression, growing bigger and bigger as he looked to his friends.

Hope.

"Don't leave," Logan squeaked, clasping Kendall's hand even tighter, if possible, in his own. Logan was looking at Kendall when he spoke, but it was clear he was directing it toward all three of his friends.

"Not a chance," James assured him, turning in his seat to rest a comforting hand on Logan's knee.

"It won't happen," Carlos agreed, reaching around Kendall to rub Logan's shoulder.

"We'll always be with you, Logie." Kendall gave the younger boy's hand a squeeze.

In the front seat, Mr. Knight's heart dropped. Never had he ever been more proud of his son. He smiled at the bittersweet moment, but frowned as he pulled up to the Mitchell's.

Things weren't going to be pretty.

**So, you guessed it, two shot! YAY!**

**This was so HARD to do without a trillion clichés, so sorry if it fails all over.**

**BIG THANK YOUS ALL AROUND! Oh my gosh, than you sooooooo much for making ME a WINNER! Uf! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO HARD, IT'S RIDICULOUS! I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE YOU!**

**Although, seriously, Big Time Sickness is SO much better than this, I can't believe you guys would vote for me. **

**Thanks again, snuggles and smooches!**


	34. Logangst Part 2

Logan crammed his pillow over his ears and buried further under the covers, trying to block out the sounds of his mother crying. He curled inward on himself, squeezing his eyes shut and praying for sleep that he knew wasn't coming. He was exhausted and emotionally strung out, but his mother's sobbing was keeping him up.

Logan twisted in his tangled sheets, body running cold and stomach knotting as memories from the day flitted through his brain. He tried to push them out of the way, but as soon as he got rid of one another one took its place. He didn't want to think about what had happened, but everything was just _so consuming_. He held his pillow tighter against his head, hoping he could block out his thoughts just like his mom's crying. It wasn't working well for either of those things.

_James helped Logan out of the car, passing him off to Kendall, who wrapped his arm around his shoulders. He was vaguely aware of the older boy saying comforting things in his ear as they crossed the lawn, but his words flew through one ear and out the other. _

_The house was a wreck. In a fit of denial, Mrs. Mitchell had ripped everything she could get her hands on from shelves, cabinets, and tables. Mrs. Garcia and Mrs. Diamond were in the family room, trying to clean up the mess, but they didn't know where everything went. When Carlos and James entered, their moms immediately wrapped them up in humongous hugs. Tears dripped down the boys' cheeks, staining their mothers' shirts. Logan squirmed in Kendall's arms._

"_Um… Where's my mommy?" he asked quietly, worried. Mrs. Garcia and Mrs. Diamond seemed to suddenly remember he was there and turned to him, looking at him pityingly. Logan tried to ignore the tears swimming in his eyes, but it was impossible._

"_She's up in her room, sweetie," Mrs. Garcia answered, holding Carlos, resting him on her hip. "Your mom is with her, hun," she told Kendall, who nodded stoically. Logan gripped his hand and pulled him away, pausing at the doorway, looking back pleadingly to James and Carlos. They both wriggled out of their mom's arms, hopping down to be with Logan. They had promised not to leave him alone, and if they broke that promise, then they'd be breaking the Mighty Duck Rules, and that wasn't happening any time soon._

_The boys crept down the hall to Mrs. Mitchell's room, becoming slower the closer they got, eventually stopping at the closed door before them. Logan gulped. Kendall goaded him into entering the room with an encouraging push from behind. Logan opened the door._

_And now he wished he never had._

Mrs. Mitchell's sobs crept through the walls, penetrating Logan's room. The scariest thing on earth for any child to hear, was to have their parents crying. It wiped away all happiness and all hope. Parents were supposed to be there to comfort their kids when times were bad; it was a basic fact of life. They weren't supposed to cry, and they sure weren't supposed to cry when their kids were. Logan felt nauseous. He pulled the covers tighter around him.

Logan _hated_ this. He shifted uncomfortably in his bed, sopping up his tears in refusal to cry. After hearing his mom so upset, Logan never wanted anyone to feel as scared or as terrified as he did right now. Especially if it was because of him crying.

He rolled out of bed, craving something to take his mind off of everything for a while. He found himself in his kitchen, the Knight's phone number dialed into the phone. His finger hovered over the 'talk' button. He pressed reluctantly, timidly holding the phone up to his ear. His stomach felt like there were elephants running through it, let alone butterflies flitting around. A groggy, hoarse-sounding Mrs. Knight answered the phone. "Hello?" she croaked. Logan stifled a sob. He wasn't going to cry.

"Hi," Logan squeaked, voice tight. He tried to say more, but he couldn't form words. Luckily, Mrs. Knight had it all under control.

"Logan, sweetie, would you like to talk to Kendall?" she asked knowingly. A faint smile played on Logan's lips, happy that he didn't have to ask, knowing he'd just escaped a very awkward conversation for him. He hadn't even answered when he heard the phone switch hands.

"Logan?" Kendall asked, voice crackling through the receiver. Logan cleared his throat.

"Yeah," he answered, scratching his ankle uncomfortably with his opposite foot. He couldn't choke out more than one word at a time.

"Logie! Are you okay? Is everything alright? Nothing else is wrong, right? What do you need?" Kendall pelted him with questions, and Logan rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly in the dark of his kitchen. The oven clock read 2:37. He couldn't believe that Kendall was still awake. He sat down at the table, resting his head on a placemat, his exhaustion gnawing at him.

"Can we just… talk?" Logan asked timidly, not sure about what, just about anything.

"Yeah," Kendall agreed, and they fell into a conversation about the best Ben 10 aliens. Kendall did most of the talking, but Logan was happy to just do the listening. The chair was uncomfortable, and he could still hear the sounds of his mother weeping off in her bedroom, but it didn't really matter. Not when he had a friend with him. Logan smiled weakly into the phone, letting Kendall's voice fill him up.

Logan fell asleep that night at the kitchen table, talking to Kendall. When he woke up, the phone's buttons had left red imprints into his cheek. It shrilled in his ear, screaming to be turned off. Logan rubbed his too-dry eyes blearily. Shockingly, his mother had fallen silent, but he had a feeling it was just because she was sleeping, not because she was happy. He sort of figured she wasn't going to be happy for a _long_ time. His chest constricted as he thought of having more nights like these. He fought the urge to throw up on the kitchen tile.

The doorbell rang, and Logan shuffled to answer it, not looking forward to dealing with whoever it was. He opened the door, and a smile nearly consumed his entire face. "Hi Logie!" his friends greeted him in unison, leaping onto him to wrap him in a massive hug.

Life could be hard, but friends could always make it easy.

**I FINALLY FINISHED MY PLANS FOR THE BOOK! YAY! Now I have to replan for the next couple years… BUT SERIOUSLY! My brain can be semi-happy now.**

**Next should be mellowish and sort of a reflective thing on the boys from Mrs. Knight's perspective maybe. Possibly. It could happen, I hope…. I'm really indecisive… **

**I think I might have messed up the Mitchell's layout of the book with the morning of the first day of school. I think I added stairs, when it's only a one story. I'M SO SORRY! YOU'D THINK I'D KNOW MY OWN BOOK!**


	35. Families and Power Rangers

Life was rolling back to normal in Minnesota. Of course, it had never been that different. The community was pretty much used to not having Mr. Mitchell around, so his death wasn't really acknowledged. But, now, even the boys were acting more like their usual selves with a couple of exceptions.

Mrs. Knight would watch the boys swing, and then eventually, just like with everything else they did, end up in a big, wrestling pile on the ground. Well, all of them but Logan. He would stay seated in his swing, shifting awkwardly and watching the boys attack each other. Countless times she watched as the boys tried to goad Logan into participating, but he always declined them timidly. But that wasn't all that was different.

Logan wasn't giving opinions on _anything. _Carlos, James, and Kendall would always ask questions like, 'what's your favorite color?' or 'how do you like your macaroni and cheese?', but Logan would always answer with an 'I don't know' and a shrug. It feels like they had just gotten him out of his shell, and now he was crawling back in.

The boys hated it, and so did Mrs. Knight.

Mrs. Knight loved Logan, Carlos, and James just as much as she loved Katie and Kendall. They were undeniably just as much her children as they were the Mitchell's, Garcia's, and Diamond's. The boys didn't just leave the Knight house hold without a kiss on the forehead and a loving hug, no matter how much they squirmed. Mrs. Knight also knew things about all of them. In fact, she knew more than their own parents.

Mr. and Mrs. Diamond didn't usually put in a lot of effort to learn about their son. They had an air around them that made them appear like a functional, close family, but after a while of knowing them it had become very obvious that their love for James was very conditional. It was something that bothered Mrs. Knight horribly because if James's parents were capable of loving anything less than flawless, they would realize how perfect their son truly was.

Mr. and Mrs. Garcia truthfully didn't have the time, and Mrs. Knight could completely understand that. Mr. Garcia was practically _always_ on call for the police department, and that wasn't something he could pull away from. Mrs. Garcia was a home mom, but she had nine kids to look after and care for. In Mrs. Knight's opinion, she was doing an _excellent_ job managing it all, but that didn't mean some of the little things didn't fall through the cracks. It always amazed her when she was talking on the phone with the other mom, and she was loading the dish washer, cooking dinner, and taking care of one of her sick kids. With a house like the Garcia's, it seemed someone was always running something.

The Mitchell's were a different story. Mr. Mitchell had been the best military parent imaginable. He was always sending letters, and when he was home, he didn't spend a second away from his son. Of course, he was gone now, and that was an unfixable absence that was clearly attacking Logan daily. Ms. Mitchell used to do her best. She had a pretty demanding job, so quality time with her son was always difficult to maintain, but now, with her husband gone, she seemed to try less and less. Mrs. Knight understood, though. She figured she'd step out of her rut eventually.

In all honesty, Mrs. Knight wouldn't hesitate to claim all four of them as her own. She was just so wrapped up in them that it didn't matter who's kids they actually were. She listened to the boy's conversation in the other room.

"Power Rangers are definitely awesome," Kendall's voice drifted into the kitchen where Mrs. Knight was doing dishes.

"Yeah, and the pink one is really pretty," James agreed.

"EEEEEEEW!" Carlos shouted in disgust. Mrs. Knight stifled a laugh as she imagined how Carlos's nose must be crinkling in distaste. "Why do you always gotta go there?" he asked, grossed out. James snorted.

"Cause girls_ are_ pretty, Carlitos. Duh," he said, clearly exhasperated to be having this conversation yet _again. _"When are you going to learn?" Mrs. Knight smiled, knowing that the answer to that question was probably a 'never'. She heard Logan clear his throat.

"Um, girls are gross, James. Not pretty."

"Yeah," Kendall chimed in. "When are _you_ going to learn?" her son asked. She heard James gasp and sputter, appalled.

"But the pink one _is _pretty!" he cried, determined to make them see the error of their thinking. Then, due to the lack of attention span of every second grader, he called, "I would _so_ be the black power ranger. He's the cool one."

"NO FAIR!" Kendall yelped! "I wanna be the black one!"

"No," James disagreed, speaking calmly. "You'd be the red one, cause he's the leader." Mrs. Knight could imagine the smile pulling on Kendall's face. She grinned, feeling proud of how he took care of his friends. He truly would be the red power ranger. "And Logan is the blue one-"

"But he turns evil!" Logan protested, sounding distressed. Mrs. Knight could practically picture the horrified look Logan was probably wearing as he over-analyzed what James was saying.

"Yeah, but he's super smart!" Carlos piped up. "Wait, does that mean I'm the yellow one?" he asked.

"Yup," Kendall answered. Carlos let out a high-pitched whine.

"But I don't even _like_ curry!" he squealed, obviously upset.

"You don't have to. Besides, the yellow ranger is best friends with _everybody. _No one has ever _not_ liked Dustin!" Kendall explained, voice oozing with reassurance. Mrs. Knight could practically hear the smile spreading on Carlos's face.

Yeah. She loved her boys.

**Kay, so for all of you who were worried, we're pulling away from all the Logan-centric stuff. SO DON'T WORRY. It was just a two shot from when his dad died. No worries, we're moving on! And for all of you who DO like the Logan stuff, also don't worry! It's his year for ANGST and stuff... so yeah. I'LL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE YOU ALL HAPPY!**

**PS, I went off of the version of Power Rangers _I_ watched as a kid, so if stuff is all different then from how you watched it (Namely if your Yellow Ranger was a girl...) then sorry.**


	36. Jello

The boys were all sitting on the Garcia's patio, spoons in bowls of red Jello. Their short legs kicked off their tall chairs as they slurped up their snack. Kendall poked at his with a spoon, and it rippled from the spot he touched. James held up his bowl and shook it, watching his Jello wiggle and laughing.

"What're you laughing at, Jamie?" Carlos asked, leaning over to peer in his bowl.

"Here, listen," James told him, holding the bowl up to Carlos's waiting ear and shaking it back and forth. Carlos giggled at the flapping noise it made, and grabbed his own Jello, doing the same. He stared at his snack with interest as it smacked around. Carlos took a big bite, filling his cheeks, and squishing it between his teeth.

Kendall stabbed at his Jello, managing to get a big blob of it on his spoon. He stuffed his mouth then licked furiously at the underside of his spoon, trying to get the bit stuck on the bottom.

James snickered evilly, chewing on his Jello and flashing his friends a big, red smile. Logan winced, but laughed and did the same. He filled his spoon and slurped it through the hole made from his missing front tooth.

"Jello is the best snack," Carlos stated simply, sticking his finger in a big blob of it, watching as it turned red. Kendall, James, and Logan all nodded. Inspired by Carlos, Kendall held his Jello up, looking through a transparent glob to see the world turned dark pink.

"Yeah, it's so fun," he agreed, staring at a red James and giggling. James held up is Jello and looked back at him, laughing. The glass of the bowls distorted their faces. Logan struggled to scrape the side of his bowl, leaving the big blobs in the middle for last. Carlos took his finger out of his Jello and wiped it's stickiness onto his pants. He and Logan compared bright, unnaturally red tongues.

"I like green Jello," James said, wiping the inside of his bowl with his thumb and sucking the bits of Jello that stuck to it off. He grinned happily, enjoying the strawberry taste. Carlos winced.

"Green is gross," he stuck his tongue out in distaste. "I like-"

"Blue," his friends finished for him. The Latino smiled wide; proud they all knew such useless, random information about him off the top of their heads. His teeth were tinged light pink by the red Jello. In fact, the space around each boy's mouth was dyed light pink.

As it turned out, it was probably one of the last times the boys had Jello. They had eventually ran out of ideas and began flinging Jello at the house and each other with their spoons. James went home crying over how some got caught in his hair, Carlos had managed to get some in his eye, Kendall's shoes ended up filled with it, Logan had a big line of red down the back of his white shirt, and the parents were wondering just how things got so out of hand.

**Short and a lame ending note, but I was eating JELLO and you know… I just sort of had to happen.**

**I also know I promised Kames, but DON'T WORRY! James is going to get a haircut next, so… yeah.**

**And please don't yell at me guys. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it. Or just send me a **_**nicely**_** worded request and I'll pounce on it, kay?**


	37. Haircut with Kendall and James

**Kickin' in the front seat, sitting in the back seat. Gotta make up my mind which seat can I take?: I don't know hon, the middle one?**

**OKAY! So CheekyBrunette has recently turned into a grumpy mess cause of a stupid friend who… you know what? It's not a big deal, it's just put on top of A LOT of not big deals, you know? So whatever.**

**Anyway, this might not be my best…**

James bit his lip, staring at the tall barber chair in front of him. He shot a nervous look to Kendall, who had come for support, eyes highlighted with a tinge of panic. Kendall goaded him on with a reassuring smile, and he climbed up onto the booster seat waiting for him. He chewed on his thumbnail, gazing wistfully at his perfect hair in the mirror. Kendall put his hand on his shoulder. "If you don't like it, it'll grow back. Besides, Mr. Windle cut my hair just last week, and he did a great job!" the blonde tried to comfort him, smushing his bangs out of his face and into a pile on top of his head. James looked at Kendall's messy hair and nearly started sobbing.

"James Diamond?" Mr. Windle asked him, walking into the back of the salon. He looked a bit a shaken from his talk with the rather overbearing Mrs. Diamond. She had told him… forcefully, to put it nicely, that if he messed up her son's hair, she'd have to tear his throat out of his belly button. The woman made poor Mr. Windle want to throw up things he hadn't even eaten. James cleared his throat.

"Yeah," he squeaked, flipping his long bangs out of his eyes. He yelped when Mr. Windle touched his hair, playing with it.

"You have a great head of hair," the man told him, running his fingers through his silken locks. James was completely horrified at how he was just messing it up without care. No one, but _no one_, messed with James hair. "It's so soft and moisturized. You do a great job taking care of it," Mr. Windle praised him. He ruffled it, and James snapped.

The seven-year-old whipped around and bit the man's wrist. Mr. Windle quickly drew back, clutching his now bleeding arm. "James!" Kendall scolded, and the brunette glowered at his toe-headed friend. "You can't go around biting people! You stopped that in preschool!" James crossed his arms, shooting a glare towards Mr. Windle.

The man gulped, finding James just about as intimidating as his mother. "It's fine, lots of kids don't like getting their hair cut," he said timidly. Kendall gave him an awkward shrug, and James just looked murderous. Mr. Windle clapped his hands together. "Okay, let's get this over with, shall we?" he asked. The boys met his question with near identical winces.

Mr. Windle pulled his scissors out of their case, and suddenly James wasn't mad about how the barber had napped up his hair. All his fury was replaced with fear. He felt his stomach flip. "Kendall!" he choked out, eyeing the scissors. To him, they appeared big and bulky. James put a hand to his head weakly.

"Yeah, buddy?" Kendall asked, rushing up beside him and taking his free hand in his own. James looked at him, eyes wide.

"Don't let him ruin everything, okay?" James asked, and Kendall nodded, knowing just what 'everything' meant. James squeezed his eyes tight. "Just do it fast, okay? Just a trim." Mr. Windle nodded, despite James's eyes being _closed._

The soft sound of snipping filled the otherwise silent room. James held Kendall's hand so hard the toe-head's fingers went numb from lack of circulation. James's stomach twisted as he feared for the worst. His thoughts lost coherency as he waited for the experience to be over. His throat constricted as he prayed for it to end.

Kendall rubbed his friend's hand with his thumb.

"Does it look okay?" James asked when the cutting ended. Forget the answer; he didn't need to hear it. James opened his eyes to view his reflection in the middle. A wave of relief washed over him when it looked just like before, only shorter. He beamed at his reflection. He hopped down from the chair and gave Kendall a big hug. Then the two boys tore out of the room as fast as they could, being second grade boys, and rushed towards the care.

Despite doing a near perfect job, Mr. Windle still got an ear full from Mrs. Diamond, sometimes the woman just felt like yelling, and wasn't. She walked out of the salon, picking her son up and giving him a big kiss on the forehead.

"Always remember," she advised him on their way home," if you yell enough, everything's free."

James and Kendall shared a crooked look; James's mom could be ridiculous. Of course, that didn't mean he didn't use her advice constantly. The next day at school, James had a _very_ fun time yelling the cafeteria ladies into giving him a free lunch. It especially helped when his mother showed up after being called by the principal and joined him right away.

**Yeah… I didn't like this. I just wasn't in the mood, you know? Plus it's short.**

**Life sucks, then you die.**

**HOWEVER! I'm going to dedicate this one to One Man Writing Games, who just LOVES Kames friendships as I now know, and it's fun to dedicate things to people.**

**OH MY GOODNESS! WANNA READ SOMETHING THAT IS **_**EXACTLY**_ **HOW I'M FEELING NOW? OKAY! Well then go read No Respect At All by MiSs-ViCtOrY96, okay? Awesome. **


	38. 101 Ways to Bug Your Teacher Part 3

'**Sup yall! Okay, it's been FOREVER since I've done one of these. **

**BUT BEFORE YOU READ! Okay, I want to thank all of you, especially you reviewers, for not letting my traffic dip below 600 this month! I JUST COULD KISS YOU ALL! HOWEVER! Not that I don't value all your opinions, but sometimes you guys tell me to do stuff that contradicts what another person asks for. So don't feel all angry or sad if you tell me to do something and it appears like I blatantly ignored you. I just have a whole ton of other stuff to do…**

Way To Bug Your Teacher #16

"Kendall," Mrs. Receedi called, and Kendall smiled. He opened his mouth to talk but no sound came out. His lips formed words, but he didn't say anything. She frowned at the floundering second grader. Her hand went to her ear as she turned her hearing aid up a notch. "What?"

Kendall continued to "talk", mouth gaping like a fish, when James joined in the fun. It wasn't long before Mrs. Receedi took her hearing aid out and spun the dial up all the way.

As soon as she stuck it back in her ear, the boys started shouted as loud as they could. "MRS. RECEEDI, CAN YOU HEAR US? HOW 'BOUT NOW? WHAT ABOUT NOW? CAN YOU HEAR US?" they screamed. The poor teacher nearly flew out of her chair due to the noise.

Way To Bug Your Teacher #17

Mrs. Receedi stood at the front of the room, drawing shapes with a marker on the white board. "So this is a circle-" she began, when she was cut off by James.

"That's what _you_ think," he said aloud, earning a frown from his elderly teacher. She continued, drawing a three pointed shape on the board.

"And this is a triangle-"

"That's what _you_ think!" James yelped before she could continue. She shot him a glare, then returned to the shapes. She traced out a four cornered figure.

"This is a square-" she paused as James let out his 'That's what you think' and moved on, "and all its sides are the same length!" James smacked his hands on his desk, flipping his hair off to the side.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" he shouted. Mrs. Receedi blew her bangs from her forehead. It was going to be a _long_ afternoon.

Way To Bug Your Teacher #18 and #19

Kendall walked into class and sat in his seat. He kicked off his sneakers, and propped his sweaty feet, still moist from recess, up on his desk. He pulled out a bag of chips from seemingly nowhere, popped it open, and started munching away. Mrs. Receedi came over to his seat, crossing her arms above him and giving him a stern stare. He gave her an annoyed look.

"Can I _help _you?" he asked, sounding bored.

"Get your feet off the desk, Kendall," she said firmly. Kendall smirked.

"My, my, isn't someone testy today!"

Way To Bug Your Teacher #20

Carlos walked up to Mrs. Receedi's desk, confused with the worksheet she had passed out. He looked up at her, eyes shining with confusion. "Excuse me, mister?" he asked, face the picture of innocence. Mrs. Receedi smiled at his classic second grade naivety.

"It's 'Mrs.', hunny," she explained. And he knit his eyebrows together.

"Okay, Sir. How do I do this problem?"

Way To Bug Your Teacher #21

Logan leaned back in his seat, pulling at his zipper. It made a familiar whipping sound as he dragged it up and down, rocking out to his favorite song. Mrs. Receedi groaned as she tried to focus on her work, but the high pitched wailing noise made it impossible to focus. If she wasn't right, she'd say it sounded vaguely like the Ben 10 theme song.

Logan kept zippering and unzippering his jacket.

"Sweetie," she started, honing in on Logan, "Would you please cut that out?" The raven haired boy paused in his song and looked up at her with round, innocent eyes.

"Okay," he agreed then started tapping on his desk with a pencil. Mrs. Receedi sighed, it was going to be a long afternoon.

**Short, yes. BUT I HAVE PLANS! Who wants to hear an actually CheekyBrunette story through the guys as the characters? YEP! I KNEW IT!**


	39. Lost Tooth

**Okay, so if there's one thing I miss, and I know a bunch of you do to, it's James's accent. So I'm NOT going to bring it back, however! I never do **_**anything **_**with Kendall, and I lost my first tooth in second grade (don't laugh), and I just lost a molar yesterday (six teeth to go!).**

**SO! This ACTUALLY happened to me, so go on and point in my face and jest. **

**JUST KNOW THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED! So don't think of it as not realistic or anything, okay? OKAY!**

Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, and James Diamond were all sitting in Mrs. Receedi's second grade class, having a classic snack of chocolate chip cookies and apple juice. However, there was something different about this day. It was making James and Logan nauseous and Carlos absolutely enthralled, and that different thing was Kendall Knight.

The blond second grader was _this close_ to losing his first tooth. Okay, so he was sort of old for it to be his first, but he was a late bloomer! Kendall said he couldn't chew anything until he was one year old! His right front tooth was dangling on a thread, and Kendall was using his tongue to twist it around and flip it up, sticking it behind his top lip and holding it there. He smiled big, letting the bloody bottom peek out at his friends. James nearly barfed in his hand, Logan looked horrified, and Carlos was trying to get closer to see. The Latino got up in Kendall's face.

"Woah, that's so cool!" he yelped, reaching up a finger in Kendall's blind spot to poke it. He did, and the last thread holding on broke. Surprised at Carlos's hand randomly in his mouth, Kendall stifled a shriek, gagging as the reflex forced him to swallow his now lost tooth. It scratched his throat as it went down, and Kendall's eyes teared up in pain. He sat there gaping, while James knitted his eyebrows together.

"Where'd your tooth go?" James asked, confused. One second it had been there, and the next it wasn't.

"I thhhink I thwallowed it," he answered, already talking with a lisp without his front tooth. He put a hand over his tummy, unnerved that there was it in there. He gave a nervous glance to Logan. "Can you get thick by eathing teethhh?" he asked, but Logan just shrugged. James gasped beside him.

"What if you grow a tooth tree?" he wondered. He blushed at the others' confused looks and continued to explain. "Well, when you eat a watermelon seed, a watermelon grows in your tummy, right?" he questioned, and was met with three apprehensive nods. His friends weren't sure where he was going with this. "So what if you grow a tooth tree when you eat a tooth?" Carlos squealed beside him.

"No! I bet teeth are people seeds!" he smacked himself on the forehead, "So _that's_ what Papi meant when he said babies come from mommies' tummies!" he looked at Kendall worriedly. "Kendall, what are you going to do when you grow a baby inside? Are you going to get all fat like Mrs. Denaro did when she was going to have that yucky smelling baby, Dumplin?" he asked, wrinkling his nose at the thought of the oh-so-disgusting Dumplin that his mom sometimes watched. Like she didn't have _enough_ kids to worry about. Kendall looked at him wide eyed and gulped. He struggled for words, but luckily Logan was there to save him.

"Only grownups can have babies! And Kendall is _not_a girl." The blonde sighed in relief at Logan's words, but his breath caught again as a shadow fell over him. He looked up to see Mrs. Receedi towering above.

"What's all the screaming about, boys?" she asked. Their conversation had grown very loud. All four boys looked to the ground awkwardly. Then Carlos looked up cheerily.

"Kendall lost his first tooth!" he said excitedly. Mrs. Receedi, disbelieving anyone in second grade hadn't lost a tooth yet, especially hockey playing ones at that, looked into the boys mouth, gasping at his tiny set of baby teeth. She quickly masked her astonishment with a big smile and grabbed Kendall by the arm, saying something about stickers. As she dragged him away, Kendall looked back at his friends, lost. They waved as she lead him down to the kindergarten wing. She brought him into Mrs. Popeo's room, and took him to the front of the class, interrupting the lesson.

"Boys and girls!" she greeted them, holding Kendall by the shoulders and giving him an encouraging shake. "This is Kendall, and he just lost his first tooth!" she said excitedly. He offered the class a nervous smile, letting the black hole show.

The entire kindergarten class erupted in laughter. They grinned big toothless grins at him, and Kendall felt extremely embarrassed. He shifted from one foot to the other as Mrs. Popeo awarded him with an 'I Lost My First Tooth' sticker. As he left the room, Mrs. Receedi feeling extremely guilty about the whole ordeal, a small boy spilled milk all over Kendall's pant leg. For the rest of the day, he smelled sour.

And you thought losing a tooth was supposed to be a good thing.

**Yep. So that is an ACTUAL CheekyBrunette story. Don't you pity me? Okay, I might have Kendall talk like this for a while, cause I can, and here's a translation for you.**

"**I think I swallowed it." AND "Can you get sick from eating teeth?"**

**ALWAYS LOOK AT THE BOTTOM FOR TRANSLATIONS!**

**Oh, and Dumplin is the funniest name in the WORLD TO ME! I practically peed myself editing this for that reason. My least favorite name EVER is Raoul. I HATE THAT NAME SO MUCH! (Sorry if it's yours!)**


	40. Foods Of Today Pageant

Logan Mitchell mounted the stairs to the stage, clad in a big broccoli suit. His friends all gave him big thumbs up from below, egging him on, but not even their support could quell his nervousness. His mouth felt dry as he struggled to swallow, looking through the blinding lights to the audience of parents below him, barely making out their faces. Logan quaked in his green costumes.

It was the second grade's "Foods of Today" elementary school production. The kids had spent agonizing hours with the ever so forgetful Mrs. Receedi, learning their parts. This was their big night, and Logan was completely terrified.

He opened his mouth, gaping as he struggled to remember his lines. His eyes flashed as he scanned the adults in front of him, looking for a certain familiar one. He caught sight of the Knights, the Garcias, and even the Diamonds had come out to see their son dressed as a giant, round grape. However, he didn't see one special person.

Mrs. Mitchell wasn't there.

And as much as he hated it, tears started to prickle his eyes, threatening to fall. He shook them aside and stammered through his poem, still refusing to ever cry again.

"_I'm a little broccoli, look at me_

_With my stalk and bushy top, I'm like a tiny tree!_

_Kids chew me up and spit me out because I taste so bad,_

_But parents know, and so do I, the nutrition I can add!"_

His voice was tight, but he didn't care. He hopped of the stage, having squeaked the whole thing out, and took a seat by Kendall, who was dressed as a lopsided mushroom, bent at the top from when he had ran down the hallway and slipped down the stairs. He watched as Carlos took the stage with a big smile, and spoke loudly to the crowd.

"_I am a chicken leg, see my skin?_

_It's crispy, it's tasty, and keeps my meat in!_

_I like chicken, and kids do too_

_So my only question is, what about you?"_

Carlos flashed a smile at his parents, them waving widely from below, and turned to get off the stage. It revealed a large tear in his back, accompanied by several unnerving stains.

At the confused look of his friends, he grinned. "I was on my roller blades, and I saw a puppy, or at least, I thought I did, so I turned around, but I rolled over a rock, and then I fell over it and landed in some motor oil or something," he explained, and his friends nodded in understanding.

The boys watched as Jenny Tinkler took the stage in a big carrot suit. She climbed the steps and tripped on the curtain, tearing the whole thing down. It landed on top of her, and all anyone could see was her leafy green top poking out from under the velvety fabric. The school principal immediately popped up to call the pageant off, Jenny's parents behind him, trying to free their daughter.

Kendall frowned as the house lights when up. "I nefer got tho go!" he yelped, distressed. James giggled nest to him.

"You couldn't say your part right anyway!" he laughed, making fun of his temporary lisp. Logan poised a smile on his lips, but his heart wasn't in it. Carlos frowned and walked over to him, bringing his face within inches to Logan's own.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked innocently, and Logan squirmed in his seat, biting his lower lip.

"Nothing," he replied, but it was too late, and now all three of his friends were on him like hawks. Kendall and James shared a look of disbelief over him then looking to him with identical frowns on their faces.

"Nuh-uh, Carloth ith right. You'f been quiet thith whole time!" Kendall exclaimed, struggling to form his words. Logan's eyes shimmered with tears for a split second, but he blinked them away. He was _not_ going to cry. Never again. Logan absolutely hated it when people cried. Instead, his face took on a blank, lifeless expression. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I just wish my mommy and my-my," he took a breath before continuing, "daddy were here," he admitted, and all three pairs of eyes infront of him flashed with understanding. Soon after, however, James face contorted with confustion.

"But why isn't your mommy here?" he asked, knowing why Mr. Mitchell obviously wasn't, and hating how he couldn't change it, but not understanding why his mother wouldn't be there. He craned his neck, looking for Mrs. Mitchell's head of black, long hair. Logan gulped beside him.

"She was busy," he answered quietly, voice almost drowned out by the cafetorium, the noise level rising as parents rose from their folding chairs, chattering mindlessly about how "great" their kid was and how they were such "undiscovered stars". As if anyone from Minnesota was going to make it big time! Kendall's eyes widened.

"Logan! Again?" he asked, shocked. The younger boy nodded his head timidly, earning a collective gasp from his friends. Logan shifted uncomfortably under their pitying gaze. "Guys, she had work stuff. She says she'll come to the next one!" Carlos threw his arms in the air.

"But this was supposed to be next time! It was supposed to be next time's, next time's, next time's, next time's, next time's NEXT TIME!" Carlos yelled, making little sense, but the point was clear. Kendall rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Loge…" Logan shrugged him off, and gave them all a determined glare.

"Guys, it's not a big deal." His friends shared a knowing look and each gave him supportive smiles.

"Whatever you say, Logie!" James chirped. Logan smiled dismissively, and soon they were talking about designs for a swirly chair sling shot, all thought about dead dads and missing moms behind them.

* * *

Mushroom Poem:

I'm a mini mushroom short and stout

People pluck me off their pizza and throw me out.

Some say I'm rubbery, some say I'm gross

After all, I'm fungi! I can grow between your toes!

* * *

Grape Poem:

I'm a seedless grape, well, at least in my youth.

Sometimes people mash me up to make their morning juice!

Other times, by the by, people leave me in the sun.

I tan for just a couple days, a raisin when I'm done!

* * *

Carrot Poem:

I'm a carrot, tapered and lean

You may like my orange flavor, but some just think I'm mean.

For when I'm softened in a boiling stew,

I gross people out, it's absolutely true!

* * *

My Sister's Onion Poem (She's in middle school):

I am an onion

Cute and smelly

I'll make your belly

ITCH and ITCH!

* * *

Translations:

I never got to go!

Carlos is right, you've been quiet this whole time!


	41. Marbles

**One of you lovely people, sorry I can't remember which one of you awesome writers, reminded me that I had to do this, or forever be mocked for being a not dedicated fan! SO HERE WE GO!**

"Ow! It hurts!" James wailed, tears streaming down his cheeks as the paramedics loaded him into the ambulance. Jenny Tinkler looked up at him from the sidewalk apologetically, as Kendall stepped up in the vehicle with him. As if he was going to leave his best friend alone when he was in pain.

"Don't worry, kid. It'll be better soon," one of the men said, and James bit his lip, nodding slightly. He gave Carlos and Logan a small wave as they shouted out their goodbyes from the ground. How had this even happened?

* * *

It was a normal recess. The sun was shining, life was good, and the boys were hanging out on the swings, unusually bored. It was then that Jenny Tinkler came up to them innocently, with no idea of the sheer terror about to come. "Hey guys!" she greeted them, walking up and stepping on Carlos's foot. He winced in pain. "Wanna play marbles with me?" Kendall winced.

"Actually, Jenny, that sounds like the worst-"

"We'd love to!" James said, giving Kendall a kick to the shins and a look that said, 'be nice' loud and clear. Kendall frowned and gave him a look that said back, 'I'm not letting her hurt any of us'. Kendall was always one to look out for his pack, even if it meant not being particularly nice to others. Plus, he was in second grade. Girls had cooties!

Of course, he was out voted when Logan and Carlos said they were in, and soon they were all sitting around a big chalk circle under the big oak tree on the black top. Jenny whipped her bag of marbles out and spilled them in the center, somehow managing to elbow Logan in the face. He held his already bruising jaw.

Jenny pulled the big marble out of her pocket, and aimed, flicking it out of her hand and straight into Kendall's eye. He yelped, and gave James a glare. The pretty boy looked back sheepishly and ran after the marble. "Sorry about your eye, Kendall!" Jenny apologized, trying to come over to apologize but tripping over her own feet and on top of Carlos.

"AWWWWF!" he screamed, voice muffled by Jenny's body on top of him. He pushed her off and doubled over, the wind having been knocked out of him.

"Sorry, Carlos!" she squeaked, feeling guilty. Carlos waved her off, still unable to breath and gasping for air. She winced, but before she could cause anyone more pain, James was back with the marble. All four boys took their turns, doing pretty well for second graders and each had at least one marble next to them. All too soon, it was Jenny's turn.

"Alright, I'm gonna get it this time!" she said optimistically, despite never having done well in a game of marbles. Ever. She leaned over, squeezing one eye shot to line up properly. She gave the marble her hardest flick and it soared high up into the tree above, knocking into one of the dead branches above. It made a tremendous creaking noise and shook dangerously above. "JAMES, LOOK OUT!" Jenny screeched, running at him and pushing him out of the way.

The branch didn't even fall.

Meanwhile, James tried to get his balance and slipped on the marble that Jenny had just shot. He fell and landed on all the other marbles in the white circle. He struggled to stay upright but ended up falling, breaking his arm on the hard black top.

"Owww!" he wailed, in obvious pain.

* * *

And that's how James had got there. With a broken arm and "dying" in an ambulance. Kendall crossed his arms next to him, giving him a look that said 'I told you so'. James responded with a look that said 'seriously? You're gonna be like that now?" Kendall punched his good arm humorously and James smiled back. Maybe playing marbles with Jenny wasn't that great of an idea after all.

**Haha, so thanks whoever you are who reminded me to do this!**

**Sorry for the WAIT! I was away, having fun at revolve. WOOT! **

**Um, guys, this is **_IMPORTANT_**. A lot of you have been "yelling at me" (in quotes cause you do it very nicely) and telling me what to do and stuffs in reviews, and I love requests, don't get me wrong, but… sometimes… it's like, I don't want to write this anymore cause you guys give me all this grief when I don't write your new, like, favorite thing ever or something. So, like, I don't want to be all "DON'T CRITICIZE ME!" or any of that stuff, cause, like, I know I'm not perfect and need work, but can you not, like, yell at me if it's 'only about Logan' which I **_**swear**_** is your new favorite phrase, or if '**_**that was a dumb plot line, he wouldn't cry if you broke his arm!'**_** Like, that kind of thing. It's just not very nice, and I would rather have writing this be a happy thing vs. the bane of my existence. **

**Sorry if that was obnoxious or rude or something…**


	42. Halloween

**My computer is bleeping all over like I'm getting emails, but I'm NOT, so now I'm mad enough to strangle a chipmunk.**

**I was going to do one with a grocery store this time, but I have ti do this one first! I'm SO SORRY REQUESTER OF THAT ONE WHO I PROMISED! BUT THE ORDER OF EVENTS WORKS BETTER THIS WAY! **

**By the way, I don't own Darth Vadar or the Teletubbies (although how awesome would it be to own the Teletubbies?) Or Smarties or Twizlers**

It was Halloween and the boys were _psyched_ to go trick or treating. They were all on their way to the Knights' house to meet up so they could all go together, just like they had the past two-three years. Kendall flew down the stairs in a suit of armor at the sound of the doorbell ringing, minutes before dusk. Yep, that's right. Tonight he wasn't Kendall Knight, he was Kendall _the_ Knight! He swung the door open for an unaccompanied Darth Vadar Logan, and they immediately pulled out swords and light sabers at the sight of each other. Another ring of the doorbell broke their fight, and they opened up for a tuxedo-wearing James Diamond.

"What are you wearing?" Kendall asked, scrunching his nose and completely forget his newfound arch enemy standing right next to him. James waved back at his mom and stepped into the house, adjusting his already straight bow tie and flicking his bangs out of his eyes and bit his tongue in frustration. He sighed and looked up.

"I am a movie star!" he answered brightly. Sudden sounds of a struggle outside interrupted Kendall and Logan's eye roll, and the blonde quickly opened the door for a- chicken? Yes. A very flustered chicken was on the Knights' step, shaking his feathered fist in the air and screaming something in spanish at a shrugging Mrs. Garcia. The boys just sort of stared with their jaws on the floor until the flightless bird turned around sheepishly. James tilted his head. "Carlos?" he asked uncertainly. The chicken removed his head.

"Yup," admitted the blushing Latino. All three of his friends immediately fell to the floor in laughter much to Carlos's distaste. He glared at them. "What? It's a hand-me-down from Joseph, and it was cool when he wore it! Besides, I didn't want to wear this, my mama made me." Logan was the first to recover and stood up, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and leading him out across the front lawn.

"Come on, Carlos. We can cross the road, I know you wanna get to the other side," he said with a victorious grin and Kendall's and James's laughter increased in volume. Carlos shoved Logan off and headed back to the house. Kendall composed himself a little and a thought dawned on him.

"Hey, Carlos. Weren't you chicken in the pageant last week?" The Latino nodded timidly, and the blonde once again fell to the ground laughing. He crossed his arms over his chest, pouting, but that didn't do anything to deter Kendall's laugher. He held his aching side and said through his giggles, "may-maybe we-we sho-should call you," he gluped, smiled, and screamed, "CHARLOS!" James started crying he thought the nickname was so funny. Kendall elbowed Carlos in the ribs. "You know," he said with a snicker, "cause 'ch' for chicken, and "arlos" for Carlos?" he asked, leaning on the Latino fully, as he couldn't stand by himself since he was laughing so hard. "You get it?" Carlos shrugged him off.

"Yeah, I get it!" he said in an annoyed tone, but with his three best friends guffawing at his feet, it wasn't long until he was a pile of giggles himself. Mrs. Knight walked down the stairs in a witch hat, holding a gurgling, two-year-old Katie, dressed as the purple Teletubby. She passed out pillow cases and led them out the door, all four boys rubbing their hands maniacally at the thought of all the candy they were about to get. It was actually pretty disconcerting.

All was going great, each of them with a half full bag of candy in their tiny fist, until they got to Old Mrs. Melligner's yard. They stared up and gulped at the powder blue walls and pretty white trimmed molding. How could such a pretty place hold such great evil? "Well go ahead up boys, get your candy!" goaded Mrs. Knight. They bit their lips nervously and headed up the stairs. They crouched down at the edge of the porch, looking through the screen door at the elderly woman's fat, hunched, shadowed figure sitting in her rocker just behind. Kendall squinted angrily.

"There she is, boys," he said with a slight growl. Carlos flailed beside him angrily, and the blonde held his arms up against the flock of feathers clouding him.

"I don't see her!" he whispered angrily, keeping his voice low incase she could here him. James turned him around and Carlos 'ooh'ed in understanding. He peeked through the giant chicken head's eye holes at her fleshy being. "Why does she have to be so mean?" he asked innocently. "Every time I ride on my bike she yells at me to tuck my shirt in and stop being a hippie. What even _is_ a hippie?" Kendall shrugged in response.

"I don't know, but if worse comes to worse, remember, we can take her!" and with that, the blonde hopped up and knocked on the door. Wincing as Mrs. Mellinger immediately went off into a long rant of cursing and yelling. She opened the screen, bowl of candy in hand, and the boys quickly dipped their hands in, grabbing fistfuls of candy and took off running. They passed Mrs. Knight with big smiles on their faces and rushed all the way to Carlos's house, where they had ended their route the past two Halloweens. They burst in and took over the Garcias' family room. They dumped their bags out on to the floor.

"Here, James," Logan said, tossing him his Twizlers and James responded by throwing him all his Smarties. They worked almost in a unit that way, trading candy wordlessly, and then stacking and counting their totals.

"Well, guys, not a bad loot!" Kendall said excitedly, gnawing on an especially hard Butterfinger. The other three boys threw in their words of agreement, and they all lazed around until their parents came to pick them up, tummies filled with candy. All in all, it was a pretty good Halloween.

**Okay, "Charlos" was something I accidently said yesterday, and it sort of had to happen, so that's what THAT'S about. Plus, I figured I could leave it up to Kendall to think of a dumb nickname cause in "Naming Katie" he was pretty "creative" with words... yeah. And then Katie was a purple Teletubby cause that's what I was when I was three. **

**Not especially proud of this one guys... but I'm about to watch Deathly Hallows Part 1 AGAIN, so yeah. WITH MY FRIEND AWKWARD GINGER (if you wanna look her up) WHO I JUST TURNED ON YESTERDAY TO BTR! If you wanna help me push her along in our wonderful world of Rushers, send her a PM about anything. WOOT! I'm so excited! A REAL LIFE PERSON TO HANG WITH AND TALK ABOUT BTR! YAAAAAAAAAY!**


	43. Grocery Store

**Okay guys. I really can't stand writing these... I feel... bored. I don't know what's up, but for a really long time this one has just been STUMPING ME! But whatever. Imma get in the swing RIGHT NOW, whether I want to or not.**

**I don't own any food. Aside from the pretzel I'm eating. (In fifth grade, pretzel was my losing word for the spelling bee)**

It was a cold, windy day in Minnesota with dark, looming clouds hanging low overhead in the early November sky. Most moms would decide just to drop all their errands and instead drink a cup of tea with a good book. Of course, Mama Knight was definitely _not _like 'most moms' and decided to go grocery shopping with all four boys. The _Paper Or Plastic_ super market they went to was basically empty aside from the occasional elderly man deciding between canned peas or canned carrots.

"Now, this goes for you especially Kendall, make sure you stay close to the cart so I don't lose y-" Mrs. Knight cut off when she realized that there was not a kid to be seen around her except for a still two-year-old Katie, fingering a set of plastic keys in the baby seat. She huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes. "I guess it's just you and me, babe!" she said exasperatedly.

Meanwhile, our favorite foursome was down the candy isle, ripping things off the shelves. Carlos's eyes were open wide as he grabbed fistfuls of licorice shoelaces. He looked at Kendall in awe. "Is your mom really going to let us get all this?" he asked, shock in his voice. He was already bouncing in excitement at what he hoped was the answer. The blonde shrugged.

"I don't know," he responded, nonchalantly ripping open a package of Milano cookies and nibbling on the first one. His green eyes flickered in amusement at Logan's horrified expression.

"Ken-daaaaaaaaaaall!" Logan drawled the name out into a whine, "You're not sup-ost to eat those!" Logan looked absolutely horrified, making Kendall laugh. He through a bag of Chips Ahoy at James, the taller boy smiling and helping himself to a cookie.

"It's fine, Loges, my mom's gonna buy it anyway, so we might as well eat something now! Besides, I'm hungry!" Kendall said smoothly. He watched as his words slowly convinced Logan, the younger boy wavering before him. He seemed a little distressed when Carlos started gnawing on the end of one of the shoelaces he had in his grubby little hands, but eventually he too snagged a Snickers bar and sat on the tiled floor, ushering out the carmel and peanuts inside.

And that, of course, is how Mrs. Knight found them, plus the empty wrappers of a few other candy bars and dozens of open packages. She bit back a scream of rage as the boys had their heavy eyelids drooped, falling fast into a food coma. She settled for yanking up her son by the collar. He looked at her groggily, eyes widening as he realized how angry she was. Now was the time to start groveling.

"Okay, I know what you think, but you _said _that you'd buy us snacks in the car, and I figured we could just start eating them now!" he explained, trying to worm his way out of punishment. Mrs. Knight rolled her eyes, knowing what her son was playing at. She opened her mouth, ready to yell, but took a deep breath, calming herself.

"Kendall, honey, you know what stealing is right?" Kendall nodded his head, a pang of fear pulsing through him at the thought of something so naughty. "Well, eating things before you buy them? That's also stealing. It's stealing from the store, it's stealing from me, _and_ it's stealing from yourself," she explained, the threat of losing her temper gone. Kendall frowned.

"How is it stealing from myself?" he asked, confused on that note. Mrs. Knight let a sly smile creep up her face.

"Because, now, I'm going to steal your time with you're friends." A look of horror washed across Kendall's face. His mother smile. "Yep, you get a time out." And with that, she bought all the food the boys had eaten and dragged the boys from the store, smiling all the while. Oh yes, the four were going to be in time out for quite some time.

Not to mention how little TV they were going to be watching the next few days.

**Yeah, I'm figuring the moms are all close enough to govern over all of their children. Just cause. I feel like with four moms, sort of, there is no way they didn't grow up right. But, hello, we all know that. YAY!**


	44. PeeWee Hockey

**Haha! HI GUYS! Okay, so I REALLY don't want to write this, but it has to happen at least once, or else I'm pretty sure I couldn't consider myself a true writer of the archives. So, in case you're like me and don't read the chapter titles, but DO read A/Ns, let's get ready, **

**For PeeWee Hockey.**

**Sigh.**

Our favorite foursome stood shoulder to shoulder in line on the ice, chests puffed out and backs straight as they awaited their coach to instruct them. Even as second graders, the boys understood the sheer importance of hockey, taking it so seriously, their mothers couldn't help but squeal and aww from their seats in the stands. They did their bests to ignore them and act as manly as the players they watched on TV daily, standing stoically at attention.

It was adorable.

Carlos snuck a hand up, adjusting his helmet straight on his head, when his Papi skated out on the ice, followed by a fretting Mr. Diamond, who was muttering something about helmet hair. A big, proud smile played on his face as his dad swerved to a flawless stop before the row of elementary schoolers before him, all excited for their first day of peewee hockey. They tried to wipe cheeky grins off their faces and look as tough as the players in "Miracle". Mr. Garcia couldn't help but chuckle to himself at their intensity.

"Alright, boys," he greeted them, offering a small wave to Carlos and a wink to Logan, James, and Kendall. "Today, we're going to be working on our skills on the ice." Immediately, there was a chorus of protests, all the boys claiming to already _know_ how to skate, and asking why they had to learn again. Mr. Garcia raised his hands to hold off their volley of complaints. They all hushed instantaneously as he opened his mouth to continue talking. "Relax, I'm pretty sure you know how to put one skate in front of the other, right? So just to show off, why don't you guys do a couple laps?" he said.

All the boys' eyes lit up at this, and they started to ring around the rink. Kendall, Carlos, James, and Logan, of course, all took off at full speed. After about twelve laps, taking almost no time for the speedy skaters, filled with lots of laughter and quite a bit of falling, Mr. Garica pulled them to a stop.

"Good job, men," he said, enjoying the joy on their faces at the tough name, "I saw some pretty swift feet out there! I must say, I'm impressed!" All the boys giggled, happy they had done a good job. "Okay, everybody put your hands out like this!" he instructed, sticking his own out like he was about to shake hands with someone. All the boys obliged, and he and Mr. Diamond skated down the line, giving high-fives to all their out-stretched palms, earning more glee from the team.

"Okay, next let's see how great you can skate around these cones!" Mr. Diamond called from across the ice, beckoning them over to get in a line behind him and offering James a pat to the back as he rolled by. The boys skated through widely spaced out traffic cones. Mr. Garcia stood at the end, congratulating their incredible reflexes, despite the large amount of room between the barriers. They kept at it for a couple rotations, and soon they were back in a line, awaiting what their coaches had to say yet again.

"So far so good!" Mr. Diamond commended. He offered a head nod to his son, who blushed and looked to his toes, pulling his loose helmet down tighter over his head. Mr. Diamond laughed softly. "Okay, why don't we see how good you are with a hockey stick?" The boys looked absolutely elated. They quickly grabbed their sticks from the bench, skates stomping, and glided back onto the ice. They clumsily passed the puck to each other, moving it around and trying to avoid icing. The rest of their hour passed with multiple pats to the back and fun for everyone.

All the boys left that day with huge smiles on their faces. On their way out the door, Mr. Garcia and Mr. Diamond offered them a big high-fives, telling them to go "harder than that, harder than that!" a couple times each, until they had to pull their hand away, it 'stung so bad'.

All in all, peewee hockey was pretty great.

**That surprisingly wasn't all that bad. I really didn't want to write it, though.**

**Oh, for all you hockey nubs, "icing" is when you push a hockey puck all the way down the ice to the other goal from one side when no one's there. I think it's only allowed in Power Plays. Shoot me if I'm wrong, I'm a girl, so just because I watch it, doesn't mean I'm an expert.**

**The best part of this chapter was that (I teach a class of five year olds) I could throw in all the stuff I use for the 'younger generation' here. Like, the both high-five things, and the all the exaggerated compliments, and the motivating stuff. It was fun.**


	45. 101 Ways To Bug Your Teacher Part 4

**HI GUYS! Okay, so I'm REALLY sorry, but I am again attempting the triple update. This time, I hope it will be faster since I have no plans tonight.**

**Guys, I used to think you had to be SMART to be an IT person, but no. Computers are geniuses admittedly, except for one thing, ONE THING, that's just so dumb, if I was a grownup with a business degree, I could totally take over any computer company. Now, I realize that you guys are either on your phone, or a computer. So if you ARE on a computer, can I direct your attention to either to the back of your monitors or the back of your macs? See all those little plugs and things that you clearly need for, I don't know, whatever?**

**Am I seriously the only one who sees the problem here? Okay, in case I am, THEY'RE IN THE FREAKING BACK! Like, why the heck would you even do that? Are you kidding me? ESPECIALLY with the macs, cause you can't see WHERE THE HECK YOU SHOULD EVEN PUT HEADPHONES! What on earth? The whole world must be completely moronic to thing that putting everything in the BACK is a good idea. Like, if it was me, here's what I'd do. I'd put it in the FRONT of the Mac, and the TOP of the Monitor. Do you see how easy to reach that is? Even laptops with all the crap on the side where you can't see it. NO! Right on top. **

**And not only that, but there's supposed to be a female and a male end to every chord. WHY DOES EVER DELL COMPUTER RUN ON A GAY CHORD? I mean that literally, as in it has TWO male ends. !8w034!_395uWER#43! Gay people=good. Gay chords=WHY? Oh my goodness. That, and EVERY little controller for wireless mouses and keyboards that they give you is too small to grip to get it to come out. They're 99 dollars, how am I supposed to take that out without breaking it?**

**Ugh, it's just one little thing after another. HR would hate me, cause I would be so condescending, I'd put Harvard students in therapy. Like, "Jo, you graduated top of your class, MIT, so I KNOW you can read. I KNOW you can. So you must be able to follow instructions! I can see you in second grade with all the novels you read, and the musical theory, baddah baddah ba. Okay, and I all I asked you to do is make this one thing. Just this ONE thing. And you made it too small. We can ALL read. We can ALL read. If I was PAYING you to READ then we wouldn't HAVE this problem. So go make it bigger, Joe. GO MAKE IT BIGGER!" **

**I am so frustrated right now, I swear on my life, I WILL kill someone if they don't fix this whole computer situation. I mean THE BACK! Really? The back? This is ridiculous. Unacceptable.**

**Okay, and after the longest rant of my life, I will now actually write the story.**

Way To Bug Your Teacher #22

"Okay, class!" Mrs. Receedi called out, earning her students' attention as she took to the front of the room. Her frail, wrinkled hand gripped a stapler that she was holding up for them all to see. "I'm going to send the stapler around, okay? Please put together your little books and send it back!" she asked them, going to staple Jenny's for her, and gave it to matt, who unfortunately sat behind her. Poor kid went home with black eyes every day.

Everything went fine in the beginning, the class all had their heads bowed over their tiny books as they colored and wrote their short sentences inside, until Mrs. Receedi noticed a hold up in the stapler passing. After some hunting, she unsurprisingly found it in the eternally sticky hands of Carlos Garcia, his book completely covred in the little, bent strips of metal.

"Carlos sweetie?" she asked, and he looked up at her with big, innocent, brown eyes. "What are you dong?" He waved the stapler in his hand, squinting like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She smiled at him sympathetically at his misunderstanding. "Yes, I can see, but why so many?" she questioned. Carlos sighed, as if incredulous he would have to explain something so completely simple.

"Hello! It's a story about my helmet!" he yelped, and Mrs. Receedi looked crookedly at the shiny blob on his paper.

"And is that your helmet?" Carlos nodded, and Mrs. Receedi walked away. With these boys, she knew there were times when you had to let things go. Of course, that didn't save her a half hour of staple removing with bad arthritis when the little Latino rushed up to her crying about how he could open it to his pictures.

Way To Bug Your Teacher #23

"Everybody pass up your homework!" Mrs. Receedi instructed and went along the front row, collecting math worksheets until she felt sort of a lump in the stack. She leafed through the papers until she found one all folded up. "Who's is this" she asked, and James raised his hand confidently. "Okay, and _what_ is this, hun?" James giggled.

"It's a cootie catcher!" he responded, clearly not seeing the wrong in this. She unfolded it, the paper quivering in her old, shaking hands. The entire sheet was completely blank.

"You didn't fill it out!" she said, arching a thin eyebrow at the beaming second grader. James rolled his eyes, a proud grin not leaving his face.

"Well, yeah! It took me forever to fold it like that!" Mrs. Receedi fought the urge to facepalm. Sometimes she doubted that these kids would ever manage to see the florescent lights of high school.

Way To Bug Your Teacher #24

The class was silent as they worked on their spelling test. Well... almost. Kendall Knight had managed to shove nine sticks of gum into his mouth, and it had long since gotten stale. The whole class knew because he was currently chewing it with his mouth wide open like a cow. He smaked it up against the roof of his mouth, making a slight sucking noise with each chew.

Mrs. Receedi near twitched with each snap, crack, and pop. The woman had taught second graders for forty years now, but not once had any group of kids pelted away at her patience like these boys did. She flinched yet again as Kendall burst a bubble and continued to gnaw away at his gum.

The kids finished their test and passed them up. Mrs. Receedi received Kendall's in a ball, a massive wad of gum in the center. She sighed, immediately going to throw it away.

Way To Bug Your Teacher #25

The teacher drew a bundle of sticks on the bard, trying to explain tally marks, when Logan, bored, coughed loudly into his sleeve. A smile filled his face when it was echoed by James. The two shared a look as Kendall near doubled over himself, he was "coughing" so hard.

Carlos smirked, giving Kendall a look like "That's the best you've got?" and started hacking, bending over his desk due to his "illness". He practically choked up a lung, and then gave his friends a haughty grin at the end. All four boys narrowed their eyes at each other. This was war.

Kendall pounded his chest and let his tongue hang out of his mouth, Logan added in some impressive fake sneezes, James cleared his throat at horrendous volumes, and Carlos let himself drop to the floor as he wheezed. All four were so immersed in coughing, they didn't even notice when the lesson stopped. Only seizuring when Carlos started "" and deemed the winner unanimously did they notice Mrs. Receedi's angry face. They shrunk into their seats guiltily, remaining quiet for the rest of the lesson.

**I liked the last one best. Mostly cause who hasn't done something similar, and I feel like it was such a boyish thing to do. Gah. **

**I'm also pretty sure my rand was more than this chapter was...**


	46. Snowman

**AGH! IT'S BEEN TWO WEEKS! I'm SO sorry, I really HATE anything going ONE week without an update, and this has been a whopping two today! I FEEL SO GUILTY! I understand that you all aren't probably refreshing your inboxes every two seconds for me to post, but I still feel bad...**

**Okay, for the record, 2nd grade is aimed to come to a FAST close, so... yeah. Okay, let's get this on. Here's another one I've been putting off, but it really had to happen. Who's ready for me to face...**

**The Snowman.**

Thickly socked feet stuffed into last years snow boots, wooly mittens double layering each small hand, sweatshirts and fleeces tucked neatly into puffy snow pants, jackets zipped all the way to the chin-

All to be thrown off within ten minutes of playing out in the first snow of the season.

In the typical manner of kids everywhere, one little flurry of snow couldn't help but ignite hope in our favorite foursome's hearts. Even though their little pre-winter storm had only resulted in a grand total of six inches, an impressive amount to start the year off with but barely measurable in Minnesota standards, each boy felt an intense desire, almost a desperation, to milk every centimeter of snow for all it was worth. Luck was with them as they walked outside, more like waddled, in their poofy coats and found the snow packable.

Smiles erupted on every face. It was almost instantaneous how Carlos bent down to make a snowball, but a scream stopped him. "NO!" James yelped, rushing over and batting the little Latino's hand away. He looked up at him with a screwed up face, scrunching his nose in confusion.

"Why?" he asked, wanting nothing more than to grab a fistful of snow and rubbing it in James's face for ruining his prime opportunity to squeeze in the first snowball of the year. The first, unexpected, surprise snow ball of the year. He almost started drooling at the thought of what he had missed out on. His eyes glazed over for a second, but he quickly returned to glaring at James.

"We can't use any snow before we make a snowman!" he whined, clearly stressed about the matter. "If you do, we might not have enough, and he won't be all big! He needs to be big!" he said indignantly, unable to keep himself from stomping his foot in the fresh, clean snow. Carlos opened his mouth to protest, but one look from Kendall proved that their leader was taking James's side on this one, and that pretty much settled it. His shoulders slumped, but he quickly jumped into action when Kendall started assigning jobs.

"Logan and Carlos, you two do the bottom," he said, pointing as the two saluted in response. "I'll do the middle, and James, you can do the head," he suggested, knowing James was finicky when it came to the head. He liked it really smooth and round, so it looked perfect. The somehow still tan second grader nodded happily and crouched to the ground, packing snow and jumping on rolling the head. Kendall worked quickly, rolling himself quite a big middle ball, taking snow up from a good half the yard. Logan and Carlos worked on the biggest one in the back yard, pushing it toward the front once it had grown to a respectable size. The Knight's yard was pretty sadly snowless, but it didn't matter. They had three other houses to go play at.

"Okay, Kendall, we got it!" Logan called to him, nose and cheeks rosy from the cold. Kendall nodded and pointed to the spot he wanted the snowman to go. The two shorter members of the group rolled the ball to where he had gestured, right by the driveway, just in case his dad came home from his business trip before it melted. The two were sweating as they pushed it, that much snow nearly two heavy for them. Luckily, the Knights' front yard was sloped downhill.

Kendall followed them, his own dirty mass of snow so heavy it took all three of them to lift it up, but it was still awkwardly small in comparison to the base. Last came James, carrying his perfectly spherical head gingerly in his hands. He placed it gently on top of the other two balls, and before they could do anything, James started brushing away layers and layers of snow. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Kendall yelled, and James looked at him crookedly.

"Duh, I'm making it so it's has the right size and shape! It's butt's too big, and it's middle's too small!" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, not once taking his eyes off his work as he rubbed his mittens over it's awkward tummy, brushing off back breaking work as he went.

"_His _butt and _his_ middle," Logan corrected from behind a fuming Kendall. The blonde was so angry he could start throwing things. More specifically, start throwing things at James. Meanwhile, Logan just looked sort of disappointed but mostly wary, and Carlos was collapsing into a fit of laughter, squealing about their snowman's big butt. The fact that James was completely oblivious to Kendall's anger really wasn't helping things, but he soon noticed the way the blonde's eyes were boring into his head and turned away. A mad Kendall was sort of impossible to ignore for long.

"Why are you mad?" he asked, arching an eyebrow and Kendall's eyes practically bugged out of their sockets.

"Whaddya MEAN, why? I worked HARD on that! FIX IT!" he demanded in the worst way possible. James looked at him like he was completely insane.

"Duh, I _am_ fixing it!" he responded, and continued rubbing off snow. For a split second, Kendall's eyes welled with tears, but they were replaced by anger quickly. That of course, didn't stop his voice from sounding tight and strangled when he spoke.

"You're making it _worse!_" he yelped, and pushed James down, struggling to take control of the situation. And, the boys being boys, it didn't take long for it to become an all out brawl between the two. They wrestled dirty, shoving snow down each other's collars and half suffocating each other by sticking each other's faces in the drifts. It also didn't take long for the fight to stop, the two panting and glaring at each other and wiping drool from their lips.

"So you'll smooth it out?" James asked.

"Yup," Kendall answered, and jumped up to finish James's admittedly great job rounding out their snowman's body. Through teamwork and compromise they finished decking their snowman out in hand-me-down scarves, old ski caps, a twizzler mouth, a classic carrot nose, and buttons. All said and done, it looked pretty good.

At least, it did from their seat in the Knight's kitchen sipping hot chocolate.

**Today I feel like giving you a fact, so here it is:**

**The record for most illegal marriages was set by Fred Jipp. In just 32 years he was married illegally 104 times in 27 states, 14 foreign countries, and with 50 aliases. He was sentenced to 34 years in prison and fined $336,000**


	47. Easter

**I. Love. Carlos Pena Jr.**

**I know, normally I'm all "I don't have a favorite, I love them all!" But I don't even care, I love him so much it's scary. Like... I can't even breathe when I see his face, and I feel like crying cause I just love him _so much_, but at the same time I just wanna laugh because he's so cute and... HIM! It's crazy.**

**Now. Story time.**

Easter was definitely NOT one of the holidays that kids held out for. Getting all stuffed up in a suit, being suffocated by a tie, listening to a boring pastor preach for six hours, and celebrating a talking, basket-carrying rabbit who laid eggs, wasn't necessarily defined as a good time by kids of any age. There was only one thing that made it worth it, that made the whole day worth dressing up and staying clean for. It wasn't the jelly bean trail to the Easter baskets or the little presents they found inside. No. The best part was all about competition, skill, and inner strength.

"EASTER EGG HUNT!" Carlos yelped, jumping from his front porch and taking off running, his three best friends hot on his heels. Each boy had a small, painted wicker basket tucked up under their arm as they raced through the house, dress shoes pounding on the hardwood.

After hours of sitting in the stuffy church, wishing they were wearing clip-ons, they were all at the Diamond's house. James's mom had insisted they celebrate Easter at their house because she didn't want to be cooped up in one of the other family's little kitchens for the holiday. Of course, she hadn't said it out loud, but after that year's Christmas... well, it didn't have to be spoken.

A shrill squeal pierced through the air when James found his first egg stuffed in the cushions of the couch and discovered it had been coupled with an orange one. He stuck them in his basket and looked on with jealousy as Logan picked up two from behind the curtain, one on the window sill and the other on the floor, throwing James a smirk as he gave them a shake to try to figure out what was inside before they all cracked them open together when all twelve had been found.

Kendall let out a rather girly shriek when he found one in a tiny pot inside the glass door's of the Diamond's entertainment unit, and made the same high-pitched noise when he found two more in the magazine rack. Carlos paled at this. A dozen eggs meant they each had to find four first to win. Everyone else was halfway there, and he didn't have _any_. Luck was with him, though, when he checked beneath both the couch and the coffee table and added three eggs to his basket. The race was on.

There was a mad dash for the living room, complete with elbowing and shoving. Logan quickly pounced on an egg just inside the door frame, and before any of the boys could even react, James had snatched a blue one from the top of the side table. The score was three across the board.

Mass scrambling occurred across the room, but it was quickly broken with a yelp of joy and three groans. None other than Carlos Garcia, the constant underdog, stood in the center of the room, holding up his winning egg after ripping it out from underneath the chair cushion. The other three boys half heartedly found their last egg and trudged after Carlos to the dining room where they would open them up.

Carlos was beaming, and despite their losses, the boys soon followed, the Latino's smile being infectious. They broke open their plastic eggs and shared jelly beans, M&Ms, and Jolly Ranchers, switching and sharing colors just like they did on Halloween. Logan switched Carlos blue everything for red everything, Kendall doing the same with James but with green and pink.

Egg hunts may be the best part of Easter, but this was pretty good too.

**Sorry if the eggs seemed like they were in really easy places. But, they're only in second grade, and can any of you _really_ picture Mrs. Diamond as being one skilled at hiding eggs? Yeah.**

**FACT: The horseshoe crab is the only animal in the world that chews food with it's LEGS!**


	48. Disney World

**"Although she might be cute, she's just a subsitute because you're the permenant one." Ever since Clarry finished Permanent, I've been in LOVE with Tracks Of My Tears. So great.**

**Okay, NEWS: For all you How It Starts, How It Ends readers, I have three one shots to write, m'kay? And then I'm going to finish it. So yeah...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SARAH! She sent in a request for a present (and how could I say no, it's her BIRTHDAY! I'm a sucker for birthdays...) and it just fits so well in here that I wanted to cram it in.**

The Diamonds, despite their better judgment, were taking the boys on vacation. Mrs. Diamond was feeling pretty guilty about the whole Easter thing, finding out the other families had seen right through her having it at their house, and figured it would be a suitable apology to take their sons away for a week to their time share at Disney world. Also, they figured it would be a great distraction for Kendall, considering his father was away on yet _another_ business trip. A little time away from home would be good for him, especially since it was Spring Break and he would be bound to miss him.

So, that night, all in different houses, four boys backed their bags, prepared for a "magical" trip to Florida to meet Mickey Mouse. The next morning, they all threw their suitcases into the Diamond's trunk and bounced happily into the car. Carlos and Kendall waved good by to their moms, Carlos to his dad, and Logan just sat in the backseat talking animatedly to James about how excited he was for the plane ride, which turned out to be very long for Mr. and Mrs. Diamond. Admittedly, it was a pretty bad idea to give the boys play-doh in such a confined place.

Finally, they pulled up to their purple town house with aqua molding in their rental car. Mr. Diamond unloaded the suitcases, and Mrs. Diamond went inside to put yet another ring of liner around her already raccoon eyes. They had four parks to visit and five days before they had to catch a plane. This was going to be exhausting...

* * *

Epcot:

* * *

The boys' eyes lit up as they pulled into the parking lot, seeing the giant globe even from that far away. It looked like a giant golf ball on a tee. "Okay, where to first?" Mr. Diamond asked, his back already aching under all of his wife's things that she had packed away in his backpack. She shrugged.

"Let's go around the world!" she suggested, knowing the answer would be yes regardless. That's when the boys saw the lake. A little gasp came from each one of them as their eyes coasted over each of the "countries". They immediately started jumping up and down in excitement. Of course, despite all the foreign, new things to see, foods to try, and knick knacks to buy, the boys were in second grade, and their attention spans didn't last very long. It wasn't even noon and they had managed to visit every country, with a broken porcelain statue from Germany and bellies filled with Chinese food to prove it. They were walking bast an ice cream shop when something caught James's eye.

"Mom!" he squealed, tugging on her arm, forgetting how much his feet hurt in excitement. "Can we go to the Coca Cola shop? It says free samples!" he yelped, unbridled anticipation gleaming in his eyes. Mrs. Diamond nodded, willing to go anywhere to escape the tiring heat of the Florida sun.

Inside was every soda lover's dream. Soda fountains stood in the center of the room, little cups allowing free samples for all of Coca Cola's latest products. Scratch and Sniff shirts, sweatpants, and hoodies hung from the walls, giant Coke bottles on the floor and shelves of other paraphernalia stuffed on them surrounding. The boys were _off. _They quickly filled their soda cups, standing on their toes to reach. It dribbled onto their fingers, leaving them sticky as they had a little cup of each soda twice, amounting to quite a lot of soda indeed._  
_

The boys were hyper with caffeine for the rest of the day. Jumping out of rides and hopping in their seats, frustrating their guardians endlessly. They eventually crashed, faces falling into their fish sticks at The Sea's restaurant, stumbling out of the park, missing the show, and sleeping the whole car ride home.

* * *

Animal Kingdom:

* * *

The day started out great, filled with Nemo, Nemo, and more Nemo. They went to the Nemo show, on the Nemo ride, and to the other Nemo store. By eleven in the morning, they were all completely Nemo-ed out, and decided to take a trip backwards to go to the 4D Bug's Life show. The Diamonds didn't know what 4D meant, but, hey, it sounded fun. They backtracked under the tree of life, the boys ooo-ing and ahh-ing as they looked at the animals carved into it's "bark".

The line was short, and they quickly got their yellow 3D glasses, going inside the dark, cool theater and taking their seats. The lights dimmed further as the show began. Bugs began crawling around on the screen and each person in the audience felt them all running around on their seats. James, his mom, and Logan all shrieked, leaping up. Somehow, Carlos, Mr. Diamond, and Kendall all ended up with one of the startled ones in their laps. Carlos laughed, loving 4D. James clutched onto Kendall, and he pried him off, eyes never leaving the screen. The tall second grader yelped and grabbed onto his friend tighter when a giant wasp popped out at him.

Things were sprayed in their face, bad smells filled the air, and by the end of the show, absolutely _everyone_ was ready to leave the theater. Never again would they go to see a 4D show. They were, however, prepared to go on a train ride through the savanna.

All four boys squished into one bench, Carlos and Logan being too short to sit on the outside and crammed into the middle. The hot sand billowed around the tram, and off they went on a fun ride through lions, elephants, and giraffes, eventually tracking down poachers who had killed an elephant. It was an exciting time had by all. Mrs. Diamond pulled out her map and squealed in excitement when she found they were only a short way away from a prime photo opportunity with the Winnie-The-Pooh characters. Each boy gave her a cheeky smile as they gave Tigger, Piglet, and Kanga big hugs.

They ended the day with a fossil hunt and smiles on their faces.

* * *

Magic Kingdom:

* * *

Kendall sat on the bottom of the little boat, his hands tight over his ears as he tried to block out their annoying little voices. Meanwhile, his friends were watching as they sailed by the cutesy, kiddie robots, ecstatic. Their repetitive song echoed through their brains.

_...It's a world of laughter, a world or tears__, its a world of hopes, its a world of fear__, theres so much that we share, __that its time we're aware__, its a small world after all..._

Kendall still hunkered in the bottom of their little raft. Screaming "LA LA LA" at the top of his lungs. Anything to drown out their stupid, irritating song and their unnerving, inhuman slow-blinking eyes. When would this ride be over? This was the most horrible thing he had ever had to go through, and meanwhile his friends were loving it. He kept singing loudly to himself. His voice was undoubtedly going to be hoarse by the time he got off of this horrendous ride.

_ ...There is just one moon and one golden sun. __And a smile means friendship to everyone. __Though the mountains divide, __and the oceans are wide. __It's a small, small world..._

Finally, the ride ended and Kendall burst out of their little boat the second the bar was lifted. He bolted from the building, waiting on the baking sidewalk outside for his friends. There was no way he was going to wait in there with the song still playing in the background. No way.

The rest of the day was fun, complete with a trip to Cinderella's castle, a ride on the tea cups, a parade with Minnie and Mickey mouse, a trillion pictures with a bunch of Disney characters, and a Winnie-The-Pooh ride. The only bad part was the every time one of the boys would start singing the song so ingrained in their heads, Kendall would burst into tears, screeching until they stopped, but how could they? Five minutes was all it took for it to be forever embedded in their brains.

_...Its a small world after all, its a small world after all, its a small world after all, its a small, small world..._

The boys practically sang it in their sleep that night.

* * *

Hollywood Studios:

* * *

Hollywood Studios was boring. So boring, in fact, that they only made it for a half hour before they boy's complaining got to be too much and they went back to their "neighborhood" to go to the awesome lagoon pool they had. After they swam for a good six hours, they borrows three disney movies and fell asleep in front of the TV.

The boys had been pretty psyched about the pool, so they went back the next day (they never got to go swimming in Minnesota after their last trip to the pool...) and the adults got some reading done as they harassed the life gaurd. _  
_

All and all, it was a pretty fun vacation._  
_

**I'm serious. I wanted to take an entire bottle of make-up remover to that woman's face. Stupid Mrs. Diamond...**

**I went in favorite order guys, so naturally Epcot was first!  
**

**GUYS! Kanga AND Roo makes KANGAROO! I literally JUST got that! My mom laughed at me.**

**I did what Kendall did when he went through the Small World ride. I still hate that song. Even my sister knows not to sing it around me. One of those "no, you REALLY don't do that" sort of things. **

**I hate Hollywood Studios. The end.  
**


	49. Teen Titans and an Accident

**Lalalalalala. I said this a million times. Last week was horrible for me, so sorry it took me so long to update. I don't want to talk about it, so no you know, let's forget about it.**

**Um... hm... I have so many things I WANT to do, I just don't know if I'll get around to doing most of them, or just leaving them until third grade.**

It was a beautiful spring day. The sun was shining, the sky was cloudless, the grass was full, and everything was green. The entire earth smelled like fresh rain, and countless daffodils were poking their heads out of the ground to great the warming weather. Nothing could disrupt the peace and tranquility of such a perfect May weekend. Nothing, of course, but the screams of a certain seven-year-old Latino.

Let's start from the beginning, shall we?

The day had started out slow. Boring slow. As usual, his siblings were too busy or too grumpy to play with him. His sisters were long since over the novelty of having a cute little brother around, his brothers tired of him tagging along, Joseph was off at work, and Jacob was just... terrifying. He had one last trick up his sleeve, one that always got whoever it was aimed at frustrated with him, but these were dire circumstances! His entire Saturday was at stake. He did a Sharpay-esque acting exercise outside the door before entering the family room.

Carlos took in the scene, deciding Derek would be his best bet, the older boy sprawled out on the couch watching cartoons he claimed to be too old for whenever Carlos asked if they could watch them when his friends were over. He walked over slowly, really feeling his role as the baby of the family. Older brothers could be _so _intimidating. Derek took a swig of his soda and burped, the action helping him notice Carlos coming towards him. "Whatchya need, Carlitos?" he asked, sounding only half interested. He was much too busy watching Beast Boy kick the living daylights out of Adonis as chemicals spewed everywhere.

"Um... would you take me to the park?" he asked, shooting him his best puppy-dog eyes. He crossed his fingers and closed his eyes up tight, hoping beyond hope that Derek would say yes and save him an annoyed older brother. He would inevitably be more than irritated with him if he was forced into using his last resort. Derek shook his head, drinking the rest of his soda and crumbling the can in his hand. He gave his brother a pat on the shoulder as the title sequence for Teen Titans rolled behind him. '_When there's trouble, you know who to call... TEEN TITANS!'_

"No can do, little bro. This is my favorite episode, and if I take you, I'm gonna end up watching four of you little buggers," he said patiently enough. Carlos sighed, deciding to give it one last try before he went all in. '_From their tower they can see it all... TEEN TITANS!'_

"Oh, come on, Derek! Puh-leeeease? I'll be your best friend!" he begged, pulling on the older boy's arm. He knew he was going to get to go to the park regardless, but he really didn't want to have to do things the hard way. After all, the hard way was _hard._ '_When the city goes under attack, you can rest knowing they got your back cause when the world needs heros on patrol, Teen Titans. GO!'_

_"_I said no, bud," he said, anger lining his words. "Maybe next time." Carlos sighed. In fairness, he had sent Derek the warning signs. Now he was just going to _make him_ take him to the park. He started off just sniffling, letting his eyes wet up. Derek, of course, was too immersed in his show as Beast Boy downed Robin's breakfast in a single gulp to notice his younger brother starting to cry beside him. Slowly, Carlos set off, letting tears trail down his cheeks, and soon a couple sobs. Derek's eyes widened as he heard what he was doing. He tore his eyes from the screen as a wolf Beast Boy tore into a punching bag. "Oh, you wouldn't!" he said accusingly, but Carlos just cried louder.

Gradually, his wails started to pound their way deeper and deeper into the house, until finally reaching the ears of a certain Mama Garcia. The caring mother was literally at her son's side in seconds after she heard his first sob. She pulled out a hanky, she was probably the only person in the world to still use them, and wiped his face. "What's wrong, love?" she asked, and Carlos just pointed weakly to Derek, blubbering too much to talk. Mrs. Garcia sent him a glare. "What did you say to him?" she demanded. Derek sighed.

"I just said I wouldn't take him to the park, but mom, listen, he's just fakin-"

"He wants to watch Teen Titans instead of playing with me!" Carlos hiccuped, somehow managing to pout through his gasps, his lower lip trembling. Mrs. Garcia wrapped him in a hug and glared at her older son over his shoulder. She rubbed his back, and once he had calmed down a little she pulled him off and looked him in the eyes.

"Don't worry," she said and then turned her focus to Derek. "You need fresh air and exercise! Look at you, just mulling around all day, watching TV. Get outside, take your brother to the park, and take his friends, too. You could use some sun, anyway," she ordered, sounding far too mom-ish for her own good. She wiped away Carlos's tears once more and left the room, Derek stammering for a way out behind her. Carlos turned and smirked.

"Kendall's or James's house first?" he asked, and Derek just shot him a glare. The babies always won. His mom had always been a sucker for crocodile tears. He sighed, grabbing his skate board from leaning against the couch and muttered a "James" before marching out the door.

So that, my friends, is how Carlos Garcia ended up at the top of the bumpy slide at the park, roller-skates laced to his feet and helmet strapped to his head, with absolutely no super vision. Derek was too busy sulking and riding around in the street to notice what he was doing. His tongue hung out of his mouth as he prepped himself for the ride. James shifted uneasily from below. "I don't know if this is such a good idea," he said. He'd tired this with his G.I. Joe before, and that hadn't gone well.

"Relax!" Carlos told him, seeing no fault with his latest stunt. "It'll be just like going down a hill, but WAY awesomer!" he said, excitement coursing through his veins. This was going to be the coolest thing ever! James bristled beneath him.

"Yeah, but it's BUMPY!" he yelped, flustered. Carlos waved him off, and decided that now was as good a time as any to go down the slide. The coast was clear, his helmet was strapped on, and he was too psyched to wait. without any warning, he started down, only to get his untied shoelace to get caught tight between the slide and the edge of the playground. His foot flew up, and his entire world was flipped upside-down. Before he could even process that he was now looking at the sky at Logan's feet instead of the end of the slide, his head hit the ground. His brain rattled in his skull, and there was a loud cracking sound as his helmet snapped. He was suddenly _very_ aware of his arm crumpled beneath him and his ankle, far too twisted around for his liking, above him, slowly slipping out of his roller-skate. He screamed.

Derek was above him before his foot could fully drop from above. He was there when it did, and Carlos screeched even louder than he had before. Kendall was already across the street, knocking urgently on poor Mrs. Randercows's door to once again tell her a crazy story about how they yet again have hurt themselves and have her call 911 for the thousandth time for them. He sent them a thumbs up when the poor lady pattered back into the depths of her house to call an ambulance. At least she was used to it. Carlos panted in pain.

"Next time," he said, talking to Derek though his _real _tears this time, "lets just watch Teen Titans."

**I will give a million virtual hugs to whoever can own what episode of Teen Titans Derek was watching. Like... dude. You're a winner. BTW, I don't own TT.**


	50. Singin' In The Rain

**Blah, blah, blah, word vomit... **

**Um, so hello... this is just SO late, and I'm going on Vaca tomorrow so I'm pretty much cutting it close...**

**THIS IS THE 50th ONE! I'm so pumped about this, actually... Dude... And it's TOTALLY inspired with what I did a couple days ago.**

**This reminds me. Yesterday I was mulching (and for you city dwellers, that's where you pay 100 dollars for a big pile of wood chip-y things, which you shovel into a wheel barrow, and then shovel into you flower beds or whatever, and then spread it around with the back of the rake and it's HORRIBLE and SWEATY) and a little thing John Green told me fluttered through my brain. Did you know we use 30% of our drinking water on front lawns? And 70 freaking billion pounds of fertilizer. That's horrible. So next time you turn on your sprinkler, turn it off for goodness sake, it's freaking TURF grass, it's going to die anyway...**

Rain pounded on the roof, falling so hard, the boys could barely see across the street. They were all huddled up in the Knight's family room being _bored_ and hating it. Normally, on days like this Mr. Knight would come home from work early and take them to the ice rink, but he was away on a business trip. Again. That left James, Kendall, Logan, and Carlos flopped all over the carpet, playing a very lack luster game of twenty questions. "Is it an animal?" James drawled, eyes glazed over. Kendall shook his head.

"That's nineteen, and James, you've asked that question twelve times already," he reminded him, and the other boy just groaned and rolled over. Kendall sighed, looking out at the rain falling in sheets outside. The whole road was a puddle, completely flooded at this point. The gutters tried to gurgle it down, but they could only handle so much. Kendall glanced at his mom, busy baking with two-year-old Katie building with blocks in her highchair. A classic, wicked grin pulled on Kendall's face. His friends' eyes lit up, recognizing the look. "Boys," he said, sounding very much like a leader, "we're going outside."

Carlos whooped, rushing for his sneakers and flying out the door. James wavered and decided playing in the rain would definitely be worth messing up his hair; he snagged his windbreaker on the way out. Kendall was stuffing his feet into his shoes, when he noticed Logan blinking owlishly at him. He rolled his eyes and pushed him onto the front step, the younger boy immediately getting drenched. Logan glowered at him. "I'm wet," he enunciated, clearly irritated. Kendall just laughed.

"Yeah, rain does that," he told him, jumping down into the yard and running into the street to splash in puddles with James. Logan stuffed his hands in his pockets and sat unhappily on the Knight's front walk. Carlos, hair dripping and flat on his forehead, walked over, laughing. The small Latino immediately began poking him in the sides, watching as he squirmed.

"Come _on_, Logie! Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, com-" Carlos cut himself off when Logan kicked water up at him. Mud flecked his nose, and he yelped in surprise. Logan immediately threw his head back in laughter, pointing Carlos's dirty face. Once the wildest quarter of their foursome got over his shock, he grinned and did the same back to Logan, smirking. The pale boy wiped his cheek with the back of his hand, a smile taking over his face.

"Oh, it's on!" he told him. Logan tackled Carlos into the street, both of them hitting the ground but going unscathed. They wrestled each other in the flooded road, water flying everywhere and happiness adorning both of their faces. They kept it up until singing captured their attention. The two boys joined Kendall, going to find out what was going on.

James Diamond had the corner lamp post gripped in one hand and was swirling around it, belting song lyrics at the top of his lungs. "I'm SINGIN' in the rain, jus' SINGIN' IN THE RAIN!" His young voice carried the tune the best it could, which was pretty good for a second grader. The lamp post groaned as three more hands pulled out on it, Carlos, Logan, and Kendall also now circling it. Giggles ensued as James sang faster, his feet picking up the pace . "What a GLORIOUS feeling, I'm HAPPY AGAIN! I'mlaughingatclouds,so DARK upabovethe SUN's inmyheartsoCOME ON WITH THE RAIN, I've a SMILE on my face!" Soon, all four boys were running around the post as fast as their little legs could carry them, going faster and faster until they all ended up sprawled out on the ground.

Rain poured down on them, sticking their hair to their faces and their clothes to their bodies. It dripped off their noses and soaked them to the bone. Mud coated their shoes and caked into their socks, having splattered all over their legs. Meanwhile, smiles were prominent on their seven-year-old faces. Kendall wrung out his shirt a bit, a bucket's worth of water splashing onto the ground below. He waddled over to his front lawn, plopping down on the wet earth and putting all his attention into a mud pie he was making.

He didn't realize his friends had joined him until Carlos dumped his on the top of his head. The younger boy chattered like a chipmunk as Kendall wiped it from his eyes, and smacked his in the Latino's face. Logan and James ran away, not wanting to get _that_ messy as Kendall and Carlos through fistfuls of wet dirt at each other.

They continued out in the rain long after it had fallen to just a drizzle, Mrs. Knight being the one to call them in and clean them off with the power hose.

All and all, it wasn't a boring day after all.

**I don't own 'Singing In The Rain" and I know I got those lyrics wrong, but it's sort of cute for James to not know it right, don't you think?**

**Um. I really want it to rain again... this summer, my sister (SassyBlonde) and I have a pact that whenever it rains, we'll go outside for a walk. We race, and splash, and sing, and... I don't know. It's really fun. Guys, seriously, next time it rains, no matter what you're wearing or how old you are, go outside. It's SO worth it, even if you just walk...**

**Today is going to be so fun! I'm going out to lunch with my cousin, and I'm making a bracelet at the bead place with her, then I'm coming home and writing Some Wild Behavior, then I'm going Mini Golfing with friends, and then I'm going to write Halfway There! YAY!**


	51. Lucky Comb Part 2

**_IMPORTANT_: Guys, I posted a different and ACTUAL chapter 50 (50th chapter! I feel nostalgic!) called Singing In The Rain, and it would be GREAT if you read it! Cause... yeah. Whatever. **

**Also, in case I forgot to tell you or whatever, I'm going on vacation and I don't know how THAT'S going to go with the whole updating or messaging thing... (I don't wanna take my school laptop cause... it's BRAND new, and it's the BEACH, so...)**

**ONE LAST NOTE: Dudes, IcedTeaa (two 'a's is right) is a really great author and she needs more love. Honestly, she's probably the only thing keeping me writing at ALL right now, and I think it would be AWESOME if at least one or two of you were nice enough to check her out and review. (And hopefully fall in love!)**

James pulled his lucky comb through his hair and marveled at his reflection in the mirror. Perfect as usual. It took a lot to get bangs this great, but it was totally worth it. After all, if you had the potential to look _this_ good as a second grader, wouldn't you do whatever it took? Well, James would at least. He checked himself out for just a second longer before leaving his house and catching the bus to school. He bounced into class, took a seat, and talked animatedly with Carlos until his Mrs. Receedi decided to begin.

"Okay pupils," she said, holding up a stack of papers with a shaking hand as a few scramblers raced to their desks, "today is your last spelling test of the year!" The entire second grade class let out a whoop of cheer except for one student. James's face was the only to fall. and he looked over to Kendall nervously. See, James didn't know there was a spelling test today. He never really did, but Brooke Diamond wasn't interested in him bringing home another failed quiz. His leader gave him an encouraging but not helpful thumbs up, and James's fingers fumbled to find his comb still in his pocket. He ran it nervously through his hair as he passed the papers back.

"First word," Mrs. Receedi's voice seemed to echo in his brain and he felt like he was looking through a fisheye lens down at his lined paper. He had scratched out the numbers one through ten on the lines and stuck his name in the top right corner. Now it was a matter of getting the words right. You know, the hard part. "Ranger," his teacher announced. "The park ranger handcuffed the prisoner. Ranger," she repeated, throwing Carlos a smile as he beamed back. James ran a hand through his bangs as he tried to think.

This, of course, immediately freaked him out, and he rushed to comb them right back into place, hoping he hadn't messed them up too badly. He scribbled his best guess down onto the paper and waited for the next word. "Library," Mrs. Receedi called out, "I returned my books to the library. Library." James was starting to sweat. These words seemed familiar and they _looked_ right, but how could he be sure?

Once again, he found himself pushing his hand through his hair and ripping his lucky comb right back in the opposite direction. _Gah, it's gonna get so messed up!_ he thought worriedly, despite his test being his main concern. His teacher droned on, and he copied down the big words as best he could, despite not having studied or even LOOKED at the practice sheet. Let alone had he done the homework...

_1) Ranger_

_2) Library_

_3) Mountian _

_4) Chocolate_

_5) Whaight_

_6) Pencil_

_7) Yogurt_

_8) Marker_

_9) Swalow_

_10) Officer _

Soon, it was time to pass up his paper and he did so nervously. He couldn't do bad on this one, or his mom wouldn't let him have dessert for a _week_. James couldn't handle that intense of a punishment, it was hard enough for him to sit still in time out for ten minutes, let alone go without sweets. His heart almost stopped just thinking about it, and he waited with baited breath as Mrs. Receedi graded the class's paper in front of them as they were supposed to be reading their books. He repeatedly mussed his hair all up and prayed it would look okay as he combed it back down. It was a horrible pattern.

It wasn't long before the elderly teacher started making her way up and down the isles, sticking papers face down on desks. James watched as his peers' faces fell at one look of their grade and he hoped he wasn't one of them. When his test floated down to him, he was almost scared to look at it. He looked through cracked fingers and almost screamed in joy when he saw it was a 'C'! JAMES IS HAVING ICE CREAM THIS WEEK, BABY!

Suddenly, a thought dawned on him, and James ripped out a hand mirror from his desk, biting his lower lip. _Please, please, please_. This time he really _did_ scream in joy as he saw his bangs still looked flawless. He stood up on his chair and pounded his comb in the sky.

"BOW BEFORE THE LUCKINESS OF MY-"

"James, sit down," Mrs. Receedi told him, and the second grader obeyed begrudgingly. Whatever. At least he had good hair.

**Meh. Whatever... One of you asked for this, and I TOTALLY forget who it was, so I'm sorry. BUT HERE YOU GO!**

**FACT: Most Canadian hockey players have birthdays from January to March. This is because of their intense sorting program for hockey. The best kids move into higher levels, and at the beginning, the more mature ones are the best so they get better training and move up more. The cut off is January 1, so those closest to the beginning are the biggest in the beginning of their hockey careers.**


	52. Tied Together

**Oh BIDs... How I miss you... and dread you at the same time... this is such a conflicting story for me to write. I half love it, and half wish it would float away forever... **

**OKAY! I'm just SUPER sick of second grade, but I wanted to squeeze this LAST ONE IN before their little summer, because... bad jujumagumbo is goind doooowwwwwwwwwnnnnn (Is anyone else just REALLY PUMPED for Psych to start back up? No? Awesome...) and I want ONE sort of Logan-y/a bit James-y before I go there... (although, I thought I had been really focused on Carlos, but I guess that was a bit ago... whatever. I need to stick with the plan...)**

**Anyway... this might be short... BUT THEY DON'T HAVE TO BE LONG IN THIS, so get over it! *she said with love. She said with love!***

Logan walked back over to James with the bandana in his hands, biting his lower lip nervously. "Do you really think we'll be able to win?" he asked, uncertainty filling his voice. James rolled his eyes and snatched the bandana from his hands. They'd been preparing for this day for a whole entire two days! Two full hours each!

"Duh, Logan! We've practiced! There's no way we'll be able to loose." He bent down and began tying their ankles together with the red bandana, which thankfully matched his outfit or else they would have had to pull out, making sure the knot was tight, despite his poor, second grade motor skills. Meanwhile, Logan shifted from foot to foot.

"I don't know, James. Kendall and Carlos are always so in sync... this might not be in the bag..." James smacked him in the back of the head, mad Logan would even doubt their skill for a second. Plus, the shorter boy knew full well how much he hated it when he used words he didn't know, and "sync" was definitely not in his vocabulary. Despite this, he was absolutely sure that whatever it was, Kendall and Carlos weren't better at it than he and Logan. After all, they had _practiced_. They were going to win.

The pair hobbled over to the starting line, James instructing Logan to not show off their skill until the whistle was blown to start them off. It was the last day of the school year, and they were finally having their field day after it had been postponed about a million times because of rain. This was Logan and James's one chance to show what they had been working so hard for. Their once chance to show their ownership of

THE THREE LEGGED RACE!

Their competition stumbled over to the line up on either side of them. Logan smirked, gaining confidence at the other racer's poor skill. He and James shared a look. _We can take 'em._ They both trained their eyes to the finish line, James on the right with his left leg out, and Logan on the left with his right leg out, both ready to go. Just before the whistle went off, James gave a final tug to the bandana. Finally, a piercing squeal filled the air, and they set off, James and Logan walking perfectly.

The race wasn't even close.

While they did have a bit of a stumble at the beginning, James and Logan beat Carlos and Kendall, the second best team, by miles. At the end of the race, they leapt into the air in excitement, forgetting their legs were attached, and both landed flat on their faces. It took them a good five minutes of struggling to finally get on their feet again, both muddy from previous rain that had left the field damp and grinning like madmen.

Winning felt so good...

**Okay, short, but next one I'm thinking will be long... so whatever.**

**It bothers me how this is getting better with my writing as I go on... I want to delete half of the chapters in the beginning, but it would a)ruin this and b) is part of my writing history...**

**I just get all flustered for the new people who have to put up with it. **


	53. Good Bye Papa Knight

**As of now, we are moving into third grade (FINALLY!) and this little guy is basically a wrap up of all that happened in second grade, and, if you're a title of the chapter reader, obviously the end of Mr. Knight. I feel relieved, and really sad...**

"Hey, mommy, er, mom?" Kendall called, sitting at the kitchen table and scribbling a picture of the super-mega-awesome-amazing hockey stick he was going to make. He blushed at the "baby" term and made sure to correct himself quickly. His mother was busy doing dishes, her long pony tail bobbing as she scrubbed.

"Yes, honey?" she asked, turning to face him a little, but her hands never leaving the soapy water as she set to work on a particularly large and disgusting pot that had previously been filled with spaghetti sauce for the masses. It had been the Knight's turn to treat all of the boys and their families to dinner, and, despite her red hair, Mrs. Knight was fantastic when it came to cooking Italian. Kendall smushed his bangs up to the top of his head and out of his face, a habit he hadn't quite gotten out of, and frowned.

"When is daddy coming home?"

The pot clattered to the ground.

* * *

"!" James called, slamming his still tiny fist into the door as hard as he could, threatening to knock it down. In fact, all the effort he had been putting in was starting to make him sweat. And James did _not _like being sweaty. Scent was as important to his image as hair; even an first grader would know that. Carlos crossed his arms next to him, scowling a bit.

"Dude, that is _not_ the way to break down a door," his little voice scratchy from yelling. They had been trying to get Kendall to come out of his room for an hour and a half. Logan was currently outside throwing rocks at his window. Judging by how sore James's hands were, he was figuring Logie's arm was getting _really _tired. Even Mrs. Knight was getting annoyed by their constant yelling and pounding, but she was desperate to get her son out of his bedroom.

"Yeah?" James asked with a huff, blowing his damp hair out of his eyes. "How do _you_ think I should do it?" Carlos bit his lip and looked to his left for a minute before smiling and strapping his helmet to his head. Without any warning, he let out a battle cry and ran straight into Kendall's door, throwing himself at it with all his might. The hinges tore off the frame, and, jackpot, they were in! James rushed over and threw open Kendall's bedroom window. "Hey, Logan!" he called, dodging to avoid a rock, "It's cool! We're in! Come on up!"

Logan ran into the house and up the stairs. However, when he reached Kendall's room, he realized they hadn't made much progress. "Kendall, just come out!" Carlos begged a closed closet door. Light peeped out from the crack between it and the floor, and it didn't take a genius like himself to figure out the blonde was hiding in there.

"He's gone from his room to his closet," James confirmed, an old tiredness taking over his young eyes. "He won't come out, and Carlos is too dizzy to try to break down another door." Logan looked over to the wreckage in the hallway and nodded, rubbing his sore shoulder. He had wanted to play baseball in the Garcia's backyard on the first day of summer. Not this.

Logan walked over to the closet and stuck his fingers between the wooden slats of the door, trying to peer through. "Kendall?" Logan asked, his voice low and about as hoarse as Carlos's. The shuffling of hangers revealed a pair of green eyes staring back at him, and Logan took this as a response. "I lost my daddy, too." There was a sniffle.

"But mine _picked_ to leave," Kendall said, his voice welcomed but his words sad. Logan frowned.

"And mine didn't," he answered, the sadness in his tone crippling. Kendall's face disappeared, and for a second, Logan thought he lost him. However, the turning of the doorknob proved him wrong, and he moved away. Kendall peeked out and James put on his best smile.

"Come on out, buddy," James goaded, his eyes softening at the sight of his friend's messy hair and not fully grown in yet front tooth. A few tears slipped down Kendall's cheek. Suddenly, Carlos had an arm wrapped around his shoulders, leading him out from underneath the dress pants and button up shirts.

"We missed you."

**It's lacking my usual hurt/comfort part, but I feel like it doesn't need it. If you guys think you need some of it, then I'd be happy to make a part two!**

**For the record, some of the words in this might have been wrong-ish. That was intended to make them seem younger. Like usual.**


	54. A Show For Kendall

**CAUSE YOU USE YOUR HEART LIKE A WEAPON, AND IT HURTS LIKE HEAVEN! My friend is SUPER obsessed with Coldplay, and this was the movie she put her iMovie too. Seriously, I now know so much about the 4****th**** amendment because I just keep rewatching it.**

**However, there's nine minutes until the end of class, and I figured I should start writing just a tick. (High school is a nightmare, SOEs are intimidating, but I AM DONE! So boss…)**

**OH! I don't own Aaron Carter's song "I'll Miss You Forever".**

Kendall Knight sat on the worn couch in his living room, waiting. His short little legs rested straight out on the cushions, too short to even _begin_ to find the floor as he sunk into the pillows behind him. His tiny nose was turned up as he tried not to cry, lips pressed together and chin quivering.

Because Kendall had heard his last bedtime story. And he had eaten his last bowl of EveryTypeWithSugarInThePantry cereal when his mom was out. And he had sung "Chilly Down" in the car with goofy voices for the last time. _He hadn't even known. _Kendall's daddy was gone, along with his annual lesson on how to tell if the ice is safe to skate on, _and _his weird little pinch to the ribs he always gave him if the passed in the hall, _and_ his piggy back rides, _and_ his excited voice that was reserved only for him and Katie, and, and, and-

Kendall sniffed, rubbing his nose on the back of his arm. How come his daddy wasn't coming home? How come he lied each time he said he was going on a business trip? What was he really doing? Someone clearing their throat in front of him interrupted his thoughts, and Kendall looked up t o see James, pushing Mrs. Knight into the seat next to him.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" the tall second grader began, "Welcome to the show! Be prepared to leave with a smile!" he said as if he was introducing a circus, giving a meaningful look to Kendall at the end. "Our first act, is the Amazing, Trapezing, CARLOS GARCIA!" There was the sound of shuffling in the hallway, and then Carlos appeared, lugging behind him two chairs and a long plank of wood.

He placed the chairs across from each other and then rested the board between them, climbing on top of one of the chairs and putting his arms out. A thousand horrible scenarios flashed before Mrs. Knight's eyes. "Carlos, I don't think-"

"_Mama Kni~ight!"_ James whined, cutting her off, and the anxious mother bit her lip. Well… the boys _were_ trying to make Kendall smile, which would be lovely right now, and it's not like the board was high according to Carlos standards. She had seen that boy leap off of a tree house balcony and get up without a scratch. She sighed, deciding to ignore her maternal instinct for the sake of four boys' happiness, even if it meant going through another roll of gauze.

"Proceed," she said wearily. Carlos beamed and held his arms out straight, carefully walking toe-to-toe on the board. He made it half way there before nearly losing his balance, but after a little yelp, he managed to find it again and make it to the other side. Kendall didn't even bat an eyelash, instead sniffling a little bit and clutching his mother's arm close to his chest. James frowned.

"Next," he started, taking center stage again, "will be Logan the Incredible with his volcano of DOOM!" James smiled and gestured wide at the entrance to the livng room, Logan wheeling in Katie's baby carriage with a sloppily construed mountain made of Playdough resting on a baking sheet. Mutlicolored blobs of clay were stuck together to make a large mound, a hole punched out in the top of it.

Logan donned himself a pair of safety goggles and stuck his tongue out a bit, measuring some baking soda and vinegar out. He put both into the center of the "Volcano of DOOM" and stepped back, tendrils of smoke pouring over the edges.

There were once again no smiles from the Kendall department. This wasn't going as well as the boys had hoped. James put on his best smile and headed out into the center of the room, tugging at the collar of his shirt and feeling increasingly worried that their plan wasn't going to work.

"Now is the thiwd act in ouw fouwah pawt pewfowmance! It's me!" James announced, wincing at how he accidently lapsed into the way he used to talk. Speech therapy had been doing a pretty good job of kicking it out of him, but he still sometimes forgot how to pronounce an 'r' when he got nervous. And James was definitely nervous.

However, despite the mispronunciation of his entrance, a small grin played on Kendall's lips. It quickly disappeared, but not before James missed it. The second grade heartthrob's eyes sparked as he got a fantastic idea. James snatched up the microphone he had planned on using (Okay, whatever. It wasn't a real microphone, just that big plastic kind that made your voice echo when you sang into it that every kid loved and every parent despised, but James was still going to look awesome singing into it. Or… he was…) and started singing his little heart out with a serious face.

"_I always think about you, all the time you'wah on my mind. We play togethah you and I_," James smiled as he saw Kendall catch the 'r's he had been tripped over so far. A certain sparkle shone in the blonde's eyes, and James smirked to himself. However, he was in the middle of a performance, so he quickly put on his sad and serious look again.

"_I can't believe that it's twwwwwuuuuue_!" he continued, "_now I have to see you leave, you'wah the only one fowah me, my giwwwwlfwiend, my best fwiend. I don't wanna see you go, I just want you to know that I have a cwush on you! I can't wait no longah giwl to say what I feeeeel!"_

Kendall was actually grinning at this point, and James was eating it up. Singing without his 'r's wasn't particularly difficult. It's how he naturally wanted to pronounce his words anyway, so falling into it wasn't that hard. It was a bit embarrassing, especially because Kendall was essentially laughing at him because of it, but at this point, any smile was a good smile. And just wait until he heard the chorus!

"_I'm gonna miss you fowevaaaaaaaaaaah! Gonna miss you, giwl. Gonna miss you giwl! I'm gonna miss you fowevaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Gonna miss you, giwl. Gonna miss you, giwl_!" James tried not to let his smile show as he jumped to the bridge of the song, Kendall actually giggling at this point. He kept on what he thought was a pouty, sad look as he kept up the song. "_You and me together, giwl I'll wait fowevah, it's only a mattwah of time. Cause I never wanna see you go, I just wanna let you know, that I can't wait no longwah, giwl, to say how I feeeeeeel! I'm gonna miss you fowevaaaaaaah! I'm gonna miss you, giwl. Gonna miss you, giwl_!"

James ended the song short because Kendall was laughing too hard to hear him anymore. As he died down slowly, it was obvious he was still sad, but now he looked… fixable. And that was good enough for James.

Of course, he still had another act up his sleeve.

"And now, without fuwthew ado," James blinked in surprise at his still failed speech and shook his head a bit, "The one and only, The Fabulous, Incredible, KATIE KNIGHT!" And with that fantastic introduction, three-year-old Katie Knight waddled into the living room, tambourine in hand.

She took up center stage, and looked up at Mrs. Knight expectantly. "Go on, honey," she goaded, and Katie beamed, stomping her foot a bit like she was crushing a bug and waving her tambourine in the air a little with her poor, toddler motor skills. Her lack of rhythm made it that much cuter as the tingle of the mini cymbals of the tambourine clinked together.

Kendall smiled and clapped for her, and she rushed over to give him a big hug, followed quick by James, Logan, and Carlos.

Kendall was sad, but he was definitely fixable.

**BTW, the song choice for James? Was the hardest decision of my life. Seriously, I fully regret not showing you guys Internet Girl, How I Beat Shaq, Bounce, and Aaron's House Party.**

**Aaron Carter was my childhood, and it pains me to know that most of you will have never heard of him. He was like… my age's JB except… his songs are like… this big deal when you're little, and now I look at them, and they crack me up. (This makes me sound old. I'm not. It's just anyone who was, like, a 90's kid. Seriously, check these songs out youngen's and oldies! They'll make your LIFE! They're so great.)**

"**Shufflin' through my windows, trying to find my way back to you. My Internet Girl." **

**There's a taste. Go look him up now.**


	55. Babysitter

**So today, the boys are going to be babysat all at once… yay. I'm sure that'll go well for everyone involved!**

**Sorry these updates are painfully lacking! I wanna get more into it! **

It was sticky hot outside. Sticky hot. All four boys were currently at Logan's house, legs sucking onto the leather couches due to the lack of air conditioning. This was actually pretty yicky… Why did summer have to feel so gross?

Their moms had all plopped them down here a while ago, sticking Katie with another mom in the area and leaving them with their usual babysitter Marissa. They had all had her a bunch of times, but never together… Normally, they would have been a bit more devious, but…

It was so _hot_.

It was all they could do to just lie there and _breathe_ while they watched reruns of Power Rangers. They didn't even get up to dance to the theme song. The _theme song_. That was freaking _every_ soon-to-be-third-grader's jam, and not one of them could even muster up a fist pump.

Eventually, though, the heat of the day rolled away, leaving behind a cool evening, six hours before their parents were to be expected back, and a whole bunch of stored up energy that hadn't had the chance to be let out during the day.

So let the games begin!

It started out innocent enough, the four of them playing the usual game of baseball with about a million imaginary basemen in their backyard, while Marissa tapped at her keypad, biting her lip in concentration. She kept going off in tangents about how hot people were all jerk faces who should learn to keep their hands either to themselves or to _one_ person instead of _nine_, and the boys had no clue what she was talking about. Still, she seemed distressed, so she had their sympathy.

Anyway. It was innocent enough until Carlos got a little carried away with his pitching. "Carlos! Stop it! You're not being _fair_. I can't hit when you go that fast! That's not _fair_! " James whined, but Carlos merely stuck his tongue out and sent another fast ball speeding by James's ear.

"MARISSAAAAAAA!" James yelped, and the teenager didn't even look up from her phone, clearly absorbed.

"Carlos, throw slower," she ordered, having heard the entire previous conversation, despite most of it going in one ear and out the other. There were two simultaneous cheers from team Kames along with double whines of protest from team Cargan. "Ah-ah-ah," she said, cutting them off by raising one finger but still staring at the screen, "Play nice."

So the boys went back to their game, and there were quite a few pitches and quite a few misses, but they were playing nicely for about a total of five minutes. "MARISSA! HE'S STILL THROWING TOO FAST!" James called to her, his face red with anger.

"Just play fair, all of you!" she replied, and then there was anarchy. James snatched up the wiffle ball they were using and shoved it in Carlos's face.

"Learn to pitch!" he instructed, and as he turned away to go back to his place at bat on account of their "18 strikes and your out" rule –written in the Mighty Duck Club Handbook, Marissa believed it was called- Carlos jumped him from behind.

"Learn how to bat!" he screeched mid-wrestle, and suddenly all four boys were all over each other. Woah. Marissa jumped up from her chair and struggled to separate them, sticking each boy in separate corners of the lawn, forcing them into a timeout of sorts for each of them to cool down.

That back fired.

The rest of the evening was a nightmare. At dinner, food was flicked and knees were kicked under the table. Marissa had to pause the movie at least nine times to get them to stop from fighting with each other. During their bedtime routine, they elbowed each other as they brushed teeth and threw laundry at each other's heads while they got into their PJs. It seemed to Marissa that the heat of the day had made them a bit more tired and cranky then they'd like to admit.

She forced them into –apparently- their usual spots when sleeping over at the Mitchell's. Logan took the head of his bed, Carlos doubled over the opposite way, and James and Kendall took the trundle in the same way, James at the top and Kendall at the bottom. At least they were sharing with the people they didn't hate.

Marissa shut the light and left them to their own devices, wincing when she heard a whisper fight ensue the second she shut the door. Ugh, these boys didn't know when to call it a rest!

She slammed open the door and dragged the obvious leader –Kendall- up by the collar, eyes narrowed. "You and your boys," she said with a gesture to the other three kids in bed, "will get your acts together and make up before I throw one of you out in the grass to sleep so the ants'll eat your toes off," she said, blatantly lying, but that was a babysitter's job.

She dropped the blonde back on the bed, dusted off her hands, and left the room, digging her phone out of her pocket on her way. Kendall scrubbed his hair away from his face.

"Sorry Logan. Sorry Carlos," he said in a huff, but it was said nonetheless. Similar things were passed all around the circle of heads, much to Marissa's pleased, eavesdropping ears. Yes, they were cranky now, but they'd be fine in the morning. These guys seemed to be the kind of besties that would be friends for _years_. The kind that would keep in touch all through and after college. They'd probably end up being each other's best men or something… She could just tell…

**Woot! Lately I feel like everything has to be 2000 words, and I've taken that minimum off of myself so I can write as much as I think something needs. It's freeing, and I think it's curing my writer's block.**


	56. Dating

**Eh, this took longer than I expected. But going off of canon and my story canon, right now Katie is 3 and Kendall is 8, and last time Mama Knight had a date? When Katie was 3. So naturally I had to write this one… **

Kendall Knight watched his mom bustle about her room, Mrs. Mitchell sitting on her bed and occasionally spewing off a whole lot of nonsense that Kendall couldn't seem to understand. She kept saying how this would be "good" for her and "cleansing". All Kendall knew was that his mommy only worked on getting dressed this fancy when she went on dates with Daddy, and Daddy wasn't there anymore.

He sat in the hallway, peaking through a crack in the door as his mom modeled a couple dresses for Logan's mother. She eventually settled on the blue one. His mom only wore the blue one for _Daddy_. Kendall wasn't happy with what was going on.

"I know it's soon, but when… when Abram passed…" Mrs. Knight shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, Johanna. Believe me, this has been a long time coming… I wasn't surprised. And I'm ready for this… I think." His mom pulled out her stressy face and stood in that awkward way of hers when she was nervous. She took a calming breath. "I haven't done this in a while. Does it show?" Logan's mom laughed, putting her hands up.

"Only when you talk." Mrs. Knight looked flustered yet again, turning to her vanity and messing with her hair a little bit.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked, and Kendall nearly jumped out of his skin. Gah! He had forgotten Logan had been downstairs waiting for him to come back from "the bathroom". His eyes widened. "Kendall, did you lie? We're not supposed to lie, it's in the Mighty Du-" Kendall slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Quiet! Do you want them to hear us? I'm trying to figure out what my mom is doing." Logan arched an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his light blue sweater vest.

"Isn't she going on a date?" he asked, and Kendall glared at him.

"No."

Logan sighed, his eyes softening. "Kendall… I know you don't want your mom to go out with someone who isn't your Dad, but she's growing up. And dates are something you do when you grow up," he explained, and Kendall rolled his eyes, refocusing on his mom through the doorway.

"Right on everything, Logan, except my mom is already grown up." Logan shifted awkwardly, his socks padding on the carpet.

"That's not what I meant…" 

Eventually, his mom and Logan's mom came out of the room, Mrs. Knight wearing _lipstick_ of all things. They didn't spare them a moment's glance. Kendall sat on the ground tears prickling his eyes. "She's forgetting about everyone, Logan. My daddy and me…" Logan sat next to him, picking at his hemline.

"I don't think so, Kendall. I think she just wants to do something fun. You like doing fun things." Kendall sighed, pouting.

"Yeah, but my fun things don't make other people feel all weird," he replied, and Logan laughed.

"No. You're fun things just involve broken limbs and stuff."

"Logan, I don't even know what_ '_limbs'_ means_. Speak English."

"It _is_ English, Kendall. Read books. And it means like… appendages."

Kendall slumped against the wall and leaned his head back so it hit the drywall. "I give up," he decided, but he wasn't talking about understanding Logan anymore, and Kendall was pretty sure he could tell. Logan scooted a little closer, nervously fidgeting even more than before. His brown eyes were opened further than usual as he hesitantly put a hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"I give up, too," he said sympathetically, and Kendall sighed. He didn't want his mom to go out on a _date_. In fact… she wasn't going out on a date. Somewhere deep inside his eight-year-old brain, he was in unadulterated denial, and maybe Kendall was clinging to it a little more than he should. This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening…

_This wasn't happening. _

Kendall's small hands curled into fists and he frantically wiped at the tears threatening to spill over his eyelashes. He wanted his dad back so much… it wasn't fair. It especially wasn't fair that _he_ missed Daddy and his mom didn't… Kendall felt like everyone was leaving him, and he didn't want to be alone.

He was itching to hold Logan's hand, but he was getting too big for that. He was eight, gosh darn it; he needed to stop pretending like he was a kid. Fortunately, Logan didn't seem to have the same regards and laced their fingers together. Kendall sighed.

"My mom belongs with my dad."

**That was boring… I apologize. I had to happen. Next chapter, they're back in school. Is it third grade? That's what I'm on? Ugh… okay. None of the years shall be as long as second grade, I swear.**

**Also, I think we're talking Lucky Comb Part II next chapter as WELL as a new grade, so yay!**


	57. Lucky Comb Part 3

**Hmmm… Meant to write something else, but then this happened…**

James was not excited for the first day of school this year. Not at all. In fact, he was downright terrified…

You see, Minnesota was not an overly populated place, especially their small town. They only had two third grade classes with sixteen kids each in their elementary school, but that wasn't going to work out for James. No, not when one of the teachers was a she-beast.

Her name was Mrs. Hammett, and most kids liked to believe that her last name had something to do with the fact that she looked like a giant honey-baked piece of meat. Her face was pudgy, here arms were fleshy, and her torso was barrel-like, but James didn't judge her on looks alone. No, the woman was also as mean as all heck. So mean, in fact, that James had heard that she shot squirrels that came on her lawn and ate their insides for dinner.

Obviously, the woman was rather scary and so was the prospect of having her for a teacher for the entire year. Meanwhile, the other educator was just so nice… Her name was Mrs. Sundae, and rumor had it, she baked cookies for her class on Fridays and didn't give time outs. Like… ideal teacher? I think so.

So naturally, the day before the names of who was in who's class got listed on the front doors of their elementary school, James had his fingers, toes, arms, and legs crossed.

"Don't sit like that, honey; people will think you're weird," his mom chastised him as she walked by, kissing him on the head. James let out a huff of indignation but complied, detangling himself. He needed something lucky… and that's when his eyes fell on his comb.

The _Comb!_

The magic comb. James's fingers stretched out for it before he pulled away, hesitant. Would it work it's magic again? Eventually, he snatched the blasted thing in his manicured little hands, dragging it greedily through his hair. _Sundae, sundae, sundae!_

* * *

The next day, James raced up to the door, his hair shiny and tangle free from all of his recent combing. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all followed behind, slightly tentative, but James forced them to go faster, confident in his placement. He made it up to the door and checked Mrs. Sundae's list.

_No… No, no, no! The comb foresaw different!_

He scanned down Mrs. Hammett's list in disbelieve and nearly gagged when he found not only all of his friends' names, but his as well. How had that even happened? He turned back to the guys, defeat written all over his face.

"NOOOOOOO!" Carlos screamed before he could open his mouth, falling to the ground and pounding it as hard as he could. "I'm gonna DIE!" Kendall just shook his had and patted the other boy's shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay, buddy. We'll somehow make it," he said, but their leader's head was also hung in sadness. Logan, meanwhile, still looked hopeful.

"Maybe she'll be nicer than we think?" Logan asked, and Carlos burst into tears in response, Logan's comment obviously not helping things. James, meanwhile, was extremely upset. The comb hadn't worked… dang. He should have kept his arms and legs crossed, then maybe he would still be happy and in Mrs. Sundae's class. Gah, he had tried so hard…

* * *

"James, do you want some dessert? You've seemed moody all day," Mrs. Diamond asked her son, and her little boy just shook his head. "Are you sure? We have all the stuff for sundaes…" James immediately perked up, looking at her hopefully.

"Sundaes?" he asked, and his mom shook her head yes.

"Yup, are you sure you don't want one?" she asked and James jumped up from his woeful pose on the couch and bounced around the room excitedly.

"The comb! It _works! _The magic of the comb is ALIVE!"

"I'll take that as a yes…"

**So I lied… we're not in school yet. But next chapter we will be. I'm thinking 101 Ways to Bug Your Teacher, actually… Mrs. Hammett seems fun for that kind of thing. **

**Also, my old elementary school had a fifth grade teacher named Mrs. Sundae. I got stuck with hormonal Mrs. Snook who thought farts were awesome and made me do push ups when I said polite **_**excuse me'**_**s. I was a very well mannered fifth grader, still am, and would like to point out that I actually **_**hate**_** everything she likes and vice versa. It was an awful year…**


	58. Third Grade Homework

**Okay. I know I said I was going to update yesterday, and I was SO GOING TO! I started and everything! But then there was a babysitting emergency, and I was gonna do it when I got home, but I got home late and I had to babysit AGAIN this morning, so… Yup! **

**Here we are! Sorry for the wait!**

It didn't take long for Carlos to decide that he didn't like third grade very much. First, Mrs. Hammett wasn't a very nice lady, and –to make matters worse- she wasn't even pretty. Second, he didn't get to sit anywhere near any of his friends, which stunk because Logan was good at helping him pay attention and James and Kendall were good at helping him to _not_. Third, they had homework _every night_. Every. Single. Night.

Carlos had better things to be doing than homework.

All four boys did, in fact, but somehow after school every day they were stuck sitting around whoever's kitchen table they happened to be playing with that day and working on their math and spelling. Logan was already done all of his homework, and Kendall was very close to finishing, but he and James were still trying to get _started_. It wasn't Carlos's fault that he got distracted easily! It was James's!

"And then you just add two… Perfect! Now you're all done!" Logan tutored Kendall excitedly, and the blonde looked down at his work proudly, dropping his pencil and running a hand through his already very messy bangs.

"I did it!" he exclaimed self-importantly, and Logan just nodded enthusiastically in response before, much to Carlos's dismay, he eyed his and James's empty papers. Logan's happy smile turned into a frown and he grabbed one of the pencils off the table, small hands wrapping around the big pencil grip. He started around the Knight's dining room table.

"Do you guys need help?" he asked, ready to work, and Carlos blushed, shaking his head no while James nodded yes. Logan eyed him as skeptically as he could -being a seven-year-old- but eventually turned his attention to the struggling James. Carlos tried to ignore them as he stared blankly at his own homework. He didn't know how to do any of these math problems… Nor did he know what the directions on his spelling homework were telling him to do…

That didn't make him feel very smart.

He didn't know how to do his work, so Carlos settled for glaring at James as his eyes lit up in understanding while Logan taught him how to do his homework. It wasn't fair that James got to be done everything before him! Just cause he got Logan…. Never mind that Carlos could have gotten Logan, too.

Eventually, James was completely done all of his work, and Carlos was still sitting at the dining room table with empty worksheets. Logan walked over to him, a quizzical look on his face. "Carlos? Are you sure you don't want help?" he asked, and Carlos sighed.

"I'm not stupid," he replied back, and Logan looked offended for a second before replying.

"Of course you're not stupid, Carlos. I didn't say that." Logan handed him a pencil and Carlos threw it on the ground in frustration, making Logan flinch away a bit to dodge the sharp projectile. The lead broke on the floor, and Carlos crossed his arms angrily. Logan gulped. "Carlos, you're not stupid." The Latino whined.

"That's what you think, though! You keep saying I need help!" he exclaimed. Sometimes it stunk to be a kid. Carlos hadn't even realized he was angry until all these words kept spilling out of his mouth. It all felt very sudden and he didn't like it. Logan frowned.

"James and Kendall aren't stupid, and I always help them," he replied, and Carlos frowned. That was true… "It's just that homework gets done faster when there's two brains working on it instead of one," Logan continued, and Carlos deflated. That was true, too…

"Okay, you can help me," he offered graciously, scooting over on the chair so Logan could join him. And in the end? It didn't even take that long. Carlos still finished before Drake and Josh came on, and that was good enough for him.

Maybe third grade wouldn't be so bad.

**Very short, I know! I'm sorry! But like… little kids don't get, like, INTO it, you know? And sometimes they just resolve conflicts so fast… and this JUST happened with me and my homie Eric, like… just this quickly… (He's super cute. He's nine and he has three younger sisters so it's CRAZY to babysit them, but I LOVE IT!)**

**Also, for the record, I'm very pleased with Justin Bieber's new album. "Thought of You" and "Die In Your Arms" are my favorites. What are yours?**


End file.
